The Master Battle
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: Three years after his Sinnoh adventure ended, Ash travels to Avery Island to win the title 'Pokemon Master'. Between balancing battles, training, and old friends, he meets Malcolm. But what secret is he hiding?
1. Prologue

**The Master Battle**

**Main Shipping:** PokeShipping (_Ash/Misty_)

**Other Main Shippings:** ContestShipping (_Drew/May_), CavalierShipping (_Gary/Dawn_), LuckShipping (_Brock/Pike Queen Lucy_), MockShipping (_Paul/Ursula_), QuestShipping (_Jimmy/Marina_), YellowShipping (_Ritchie/Casey_), and SmartkidShipping (_Max/Molly Hale_)

**Minor Shippings:** MouseShipping (_Pikachu/Marill_), _Damian/Giselle_ Shipping (I'm talking about Ash's Charizard's first owner, that Daiman), BeautifulDisasterShipping (_Absol/Glaceon_) and possible RocketShipping (_Jessie/James_)

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Pokemon but I do own the plot._

**IrishDreamer4:** _Hey there. Uhh...I don't have anything to say but I guess I could say that I have this idea for a while and I managed to write it all out. I managed to finish the first chapter done. I just hope I can get the whole fanfic done! Even if I don't get any reviews, I'm determine to finish this story and carry on with other ideas I have._

_So that's pretty much all I got to say. Enjoy!_

**2****nd ****Disclaimer:** _I don't own Pokemon. I repeat, I do not own Pokemon. If I did, then Ash would already be the Pokemon Master by now and Misty would be his girlfriend!_

**Summary:** Three years after his Sinnoh adventure ended, Ash travels to Avery Island to compete in the World Master Battle Championship to win the title 'Pokemon Master'. Between balancing battles, training, and old friends, he meets Malclom, a boy who's quite unsocialable. But what secret is he hiding?

* * *

**Prologue**

~PKM~

The soft wind ruffled the leaves of the trees and bushes before being blowed away and dancing swiftly with the wind, high up into the dark sapphire-blue sky. The crescent moon shining proud and a small but bright star shining beside it. The sound of Pokemon of all types from the forest below the sky soften as the Pokemon drifted into a deep slumber.

In the underbrush part of the sleeping forest, a swift figure rapidly rushed through, pushing his legs to the rapid limit. His feet pounded softly, matching his soft panting.

It was hard to tell what he look like due to the darkness covering him, but it seems that he has spiky hair falling into his eyes, and wearing a pair of baggy pants where the ends were being damped by the dirt.

He leaped over a large tree root that spreaded out like a vine before suddenly stopped in his tracks by digging his heels into the path. His heels left streaks on the ground as he skidded down a small slope, then collieded into a tree and fallen onto his back. "Ouch."

He straighten back up and looked around. His dark eyes shifting around as he looked for something to happen.

"Hmph!"

Suddenly he was crashed into another tree as something hurled into his stomach. He was down on the ground on his back again. A small figure with two sparkly orbs on its little face giggled on his chest. He got up as he picked up the figure by the back of its neck and frowned at it.

"I thought I told you to stop playing around," He said, a stern tone in his voice. The figure just giggled and suddenly got out of his grip and jumped onto his head. He groaned. "We don't have time for games. We need to keep moving."

The figure seemed to nodded before it moved down to the nape of his neck. Then they were off, dashing down another path.

He kept running before digging down his heels again but this time, managed to stop to a gentle halt once he got out of the forest. He looked over his shoulder before letting out a breath of relief as he put his hands on his knees and started to breathe deeply.

The figure stirred from the nape of his neck, resulting him to jump slightly. He looked at the figure, a yawn coming from its little mouth.

"Getting tired?" He asked as he tilted his head. The figure nodded its little head. He sighed, "Fine. I suppose we can some rest."

He begun to walked down the path, looking for a place to spend the night. He finally stopped when he saw a large, fat tree truck with branches that curved in. In a spilt second, he was climbling up the branches before settling on a strong branch. He laid back with his back against the truck, his right leg swinging off. His eyes gazed up at the dark sapphire-blue sky. The figure, yawning, slipped off his shoulder and fell into his arms.

He lightly shook his head before cradled the figure in his arms. He gazed at the sky until his eyes started to slowly close.

"I promise we'll find a new home for us one day,"

He drifted off to a deep sleep before whispering, "I promise..."


	2. Invitation

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Pokemon._

**IrishDreamer4:** How was the prologue? Good? OK? Review please. But no flames!

**2nd Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon so don't sue me if I accidently say I do.

* * *

**Recap:** _He lightly shook his head before cradled the figure in his arms. He gazed at the sky until his eyes started to slowly close._

_"I promise we'll find a new home for us one day,"_

_He drifted off to a deep sleep before whispering, "I promise..."_

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Invitation

~PKM~

A raven-haired teenager stood intensely at the end of the battlefield, his brown eyes burning with determination. Out on the field, a yellow mouse with brown stripes on its back and a tail like a lightning bolt was struggling to stand on its little feet. Its pink cheeks crackled with electricity.

The red-haired opponent stood at the opposite end of the battlefield, standing calm and cool compared to the fired-up teenager. His black cape flowed lightly behind him.

"Dragonite, Dragon Claw now!" he shouted.

The claws on the right hand of a large, pale-orange dragon started glowing white as it flew straight at the yellow mouse, ready to slash it's with its claws.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" The teenager yelled.

"Pika!" Pikachu leaped up and dodged Dragonite's attack, but then Dragonite slashed it with its other hand, sending Pikachu flying back to the ground. But Pikachu managed to flip backwards and landed perfectly on its feet as it landed.

"Alright, Pikachu! Volt Tackle, let's go!" The teenager shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Hyper Beam!" His opponent shouted just as loud.

"Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted as it dashed toward the Dragon Pokémon at full speed, golden electricity surrounded its chubby body.

"Nite!" Dragonite grunted as it also charged towards the mouse with all of its speed as an orange ball forming in its mouth.

Just as both Pokemon were a few feet away from each other, the ball in Dragonite's mouth turned into a beam and Dragonite fired it at Pikachu. The Hyper Beam and Volt Tackle collided, causing a huge explosion, and smoke covered the battlefield. A loud thud was heard. Once the smoke cleared, Pikachu was standing on its feet, panting heavily and covered in dirt while Dragonite was lying on the ground on its back, with swirls in its eyes.

"Dragonite is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner!" The referee shouted as he lowered the flag in his left hand.

The teenager and his opponent both ran towards their Pokemon. The teenager dropped to his knees as he picked Pikachu up in his arms and embraced it in a hug. "That was awesome, Pikachu! You were amazing, Buddy!" he exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cooed as it rubbed its pink cheek affectionately against its trainer's face.

"Great work, Dragonite." the opponent softly said to his dizzy Dragonite. He took out his Poke Ball and recalled Dragonite, "Now get some rest."

He stood up and looked at the pair before him. He smiled. Those two have a lot of history together. He and Pikachu were an unbeatable team, nothing can stop them. And he was surprised of how such a little Pokemon like Pikachu could have such great power more than a Raichu could have.

He slowly walked towards the two, with his hands in his pockets. "I gotta say, Ash, you and Pikachu have gotton stronger than ever. A lot more than I expected when you first came here for training."

Ash grinned as he started to carry his tired out Pikachu in his arms. "Thanks Lance. You were great too."

Lance still smiled. He headed for the main entrance, and then turned his head around to Ash, who stood right where he was. He was brushing off the dirt off Pikachu. "Come on. We better go and get our Pokemon healed."

Ash snapped his head in attention. "Oh right." He ran up to Lance, and they both headed out.

* * *

Later on, at the Private Elite lounge in the Pokemon center of Blackthorn City, the sliding doors opened to reveal a young nurse with Pikachu in her arms and her Chansey which was holding a PokeBall. The nurse was in a collared, light-pink dress with short puffy sleeves and was covered by a white apron with a bow folded in the back. The skirt part of the dress was bell-shaped, like a ballerina tutu. Her magenta hair was in pigtailed loops from under a white nurse hat with a blue medical cross that matched with her eyes, and her bangs were curled and came down to her forehead.

"Gentlemen, your Dragonite and Pikachu are fully recovered." The magenta-haired nurse said, cheerfully.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu leaped from the nurse's arms and into Ash, resulting him to nearly fall over. The magenta-haired nurse giggled.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Lance said gratefully as he took his PokeBall that contains his Dragonite.

"Yeah, thanks." Ash added after he regained balance.

"Not a problem." Nurse Joy smiled. "Always happy to help. So, is there anything else can I do for you?"

"As a matter of fact, there is," Lance spoke up. "Can you see if a message from the Pokemon League came in? Mr Goodshow said it should be in by today."

"_Mr Goodshow?_" Ash thought to himself. "_I haven't heard from him in a while._"

The last time he heard of Mr Goodshow was at the Sinnoh League, along with Cynthia, as she is the champion of Sinnoh.

"Of course." She said as she nodded before she and her Chansey left the trainers lounge. After she left, Lance, eyes closed and hands behind his back, walked past Ash. Ash, in curiosity about the message Lance asked for, followed him. He lay down lazily on the couch and Lance sat on a chair before him, sitting more neatly than Ash. Pikachu moved from his trainer's arms and sat on his lap instead.

"You're getting good, Ash," Lance spoke. "Really good."

Ash looked at him, confused.

"Good at what?" He asked.

Lance chuckled softly. "The battle, Ash."

Ash scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed by his denseness and the compliment. "Oh right."

Lance chuckled again then folded his arms, his closed eyes matching the wise aura around him.

"Ash," he said, "There's something important I want to tell you."

"Really? Like what?"

"The Pokemon League is organizing a new league. A league which I think you been waiting for."

Ash looked at him puzzled. _A league I'm been waiting for? What does that mean?_

"What are you talking about, a league I'm been waiting for?"

"Three years ago, I saw you at the Lily of the Valley Conference. You changed since we last met. I never seen you battle when we first met but I could you were just starting out by your eagerness. At the conference, I see you battle with your Pokemon with great strength, respect, and love. After you lost and return to Pallet Town, I took you under my wing, teaching you and training you so you will be the master you want to be. Now, I believe you're ready."

His apprentice looked at him with mixed look of confusion and admiration. He smiled weakly. "Wow, thanks Lance, but I still don't understand what you mean by a tournament and that I'm ready for something."

"_Hmp-hm_, gentlemen,"

Ash turned to see that Nurse Joy came back and holding an envelope in her hands. It was white and sealed with a shiny gold lightning bolt stamp. He stared at Nurse Joy as she made her way over to him. She smiled at him and handed the envelope to him. Ash's amber eyes widened as scan the words written on the letter.

_Hello, Ash Ketchum_

_I, Charles Goodshow, am writing to you to inform you about a championship taking place in a fortnight's time. __**The World Master Battle Championship**__ as my intern, Leaf, dubbed as the winner of the championship will be determined the Pokemon Master. All trainers from all the Regions will come to win the ultimate title. Instead at a Region, the Championship will take place at an island called Avery Island, located south of Kanto, between __the Sevii Islands and Orange Archipelago. Don't worry about the rules, their same as any other League. I know how much becoming the Pokemon Master means to you so this tournament will be an exciting and unforgettable event._

_Best of luck, Ash_

Now Ash's eyes are wider and his jaw dropped a little. He couldn't believe it. He never knew how much effect a simple letter about the tournament can do. The chance to achieve his lifetime goal has finally come! After years of travelling, battling and training…he's finally there.

"So, what you say, Ash?" Lance asked, breaking the silence. "Are you in?"

Filled with determination, he clutched his fists and pumped them in the air as he cried, "You bet I am! I wouldn't miss this for anything!"

"Pika!" Pikachu leaped up with his little paws in the air.

His teacher and Nurse Joy smiled. "Good. I'll let Mr Goodshow know. In the meantime, maybe you should head home and spend time with your mother. She would be very proud of you, Ash."

"Yeah, and I can't wait to tell Professor Oak and the others about this!" Ash paused for a moment before asking, "Would it be okay if my mom, Professor Oak and my friends come too? They supported me through my life. Whenever I lost a battle, they helped me go on and…I want them be there as I battle for what I'm fighting for."

Impressed, Lance nodded. "Not at all." He sat up and headed for the door. He stopped and turned to face Ash one last time. "I never been more sure than I ever been about any trainer."

Than he walked out and left a bewildered trainer behind. He shook his head and grinned. Pikachu leaped up to his shoulder while smiling its cute little smile. He looked back at the letter to where his heart skipped a beat at each word.

_**The World Master Battle Championship**__…Pokemon Master…ultimate title…__an exciting and unforgettable event…_

* * *

It took a few hours to get to Pallet Town, Kanto from Blackthorn City, Johto. First, Ash has to take a walk to the port, a boat ride over the sea, and then hitched a ride from a good friend of his…

"Yahhh! Charizard! Take it easy, will ya?"

High in the sky, Ash and Pikachu were hanging tightly onto Charizard for dear life. Charizard eventually slowed down and his wings were flapping softly at a fast pace. The sky started to turn a soft orange-pink, the sun was setting and a few stars appeared. Ash smiled at the scene. Pikachu nestled in his arms, half asleep.

Ash glanced up and saw a few houses in the far distance. He grinned.

"I see Pallet Town!" He exclaimed. "It just straight ahead!"

Charizard gave a loud roar and was off in full speed with one powerful flap of his wings. A strong wind blew over the fields below as Charizard bolted to a small house where the inside lights were on. Charizard flipped and turned in the air then glided down and landed on the ground.

Ash and Pikachu hopped off of Charizard. Ash stroked his fiery Pokemon. "Thanks pal."

The door to the house opened to reveal a woman with short, chestnut-brown hair pulled in a low ponytail with curled tips and Ash's bright amber eyes. A bright smile spread on her face as she ran outside towards him and flung her arms around him, very tightly. "Oh, Ash!"

"Mom! Can't breathe!" Ash choked out.

"Oh, sorry," Delia loosen her arms but still had a hold on him. Ash hugged back when he got his breath back. Delia kissed his forehead. "I'm so glad you're home. I haven't seen you for ages."

"I know, my training taken a lot of my time. But now my training has finally paid off!"

"Really? How?"

"I'll tell you inside. Your Pokemon might want to hear too, and besides, I'm starv-ahh!" Ash was cut off when Charizard pushed him aside, eager to chow down on Delia's good meals. Delia just chuckled and stroked Charizard's head as Ash defenceless lay on the ground.

Later on, Charizard hungrily chomped on its food outside while Ash and Delia were eating in the kitchen inside. As usual, Mimey was sweeping the floor as it cheerfully chanted its name. Pikabu and Jigglypuff, the one that used to follow Ash and his friends now adopted by Delia, ate their Pokemon food on the floor while Ash and Delia finish up cleaning the dishes.

"A Championship?" Delia asked after Ash told her everything. She clapped her hands together and smiled, "Oh Ash! That is so amazing!"

"I know, right? It's a pretty big tournament. Everyone will be there…Everyone! I better go and call them!"

Ash bolted out of the kitchen and to the living room, heading for the phone. But before he can reach any further, a flash of black and blue spun from a corner and pinned him to the wall. A blue jackal-like Pokemon held its black forearms on Ash's shoulders, a white spike stuck out on the upper-side of its wrists. Four black appendages hung down at the back of its head, a black 'mask' across its face, with red eyes, a third spike on its furry cream-coloured chest, and its bulky thighs are in the shape of shorts.

An _oof_ came from Ash, having the air knocked out of him by Lucario, his late father's Pokemon. He only knew a little about his father until he came across Lucario on the outskirts of Pallet, on his way home from Sinnoh. From what he learned from his mother, Lucario was his father's, Aaron, partner and was extremely loyal to him. But when Ash was 4, Aaron passed away and Lucario ran away in sorrow. Now after much sense knocked into him from Ash, Lucario eventually let go from the past and moved on, now dedicated to protect the Ketchum family, or in this case, to keep Ash in line.

Grabbing Lucario's forearms, Ash raised them off his shoulders, thrusting them back. He brushed off the wall with an irritated look. "Lucario! Calm down, will ya? I was just _yawn_ getting the phone." He yawned. His well-built figure slumped from tiredness. Lucario looked at him, somewhat softer than the usual seriousness, and motioned Ash to the stairs.

"Always looking out for me for dad, huh?" He smiled and rubbed Lucario's head, as Lucario "rahh'd" softly. "Fine. I'll do everything tomorrow. Come on Pikachu, time for bed."

"Pika!" Pikachu stuffed the last few pieces of food in his mouth and followed him. Lucario looked on until Delia kissed him on the head, startling him. She just smiled, proud of both her son and Lucario.

* * *

The next morning, Ash was sleeping, all curled up in the sheets and snoring soundly but the sunlight peeping through the curtains hit his eyes, waking him up. Though exhausted, he managed to get up, have breakfast, shower, brush his teeth and get dressed. He went downstairs, where Delia and the Pokemon are waiting on him. Pikachu immediately hopped to his usual place on Ash's shoulder. Now all set, Ash, his mother and their Pokemon headed for Professor Oak's laboratory.

After a walk up the hill, they finally arrived at the lab perched at the top. As soon they reached the door, it immediately open as something of white with a bushy mane of hair rushed out and embraced Ash in a hug.

"Ash!"

Ash looked down to see that the hugger was a cute, young girl with golden-brown hair in bushy waves, deep-sapphire eyes, and a white labcoat. A wide smile spread on his face as he remembered the girl as Molly Hale.

"Molly!" Ash hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Pikachu cooed happily as he was somehow sandwich between Ash and Molly. Ash grinned, "Ha, Molly! What cha' doing there at Professor Oak's?"

"The little missy wants to follow her dad's footsteps to be a professor so she's with me," A voice spoke up.

Now Ash looked up and saw, leaning on the door frame with a smirk, was his old rival, Gary Oak. His auburn hair has grown so long that it almost covers his eyes and one stubborn hair-piece stuck out and dropped down near his nose.

"Gary!"

"Hey, what's up Ashy-boy?" Gary simply said. Then a crash occurred from inside, along with some yells of 'like, look out!', 'Professor!', and 'Oh dear my!' Everyone ran inside, right to the lab part where three people were crowded around a table, a young man was trying to restrain something.

"Now, now, now," He reasoned to the fluffy thing in his arms. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to calm down,"

"Like, be careful Tracey," A girl with a valley girl accent warned, "It, like, totally packs a punch!"

"She's right," An elderly man said, "One of its special abilities is delivering powerful punches with its curled-up ears so it's best to be very cautious with it."

"Grandpa, is everything alright in there?" Gary exclaimed as he and the others came to them. The thing in Tracey's arms punched him in the chin and leaped out. It jumped on the elderly man's head and flew right into Delia's arms.

Professor Oak sighed of exhaustion before smiling, "Oh everything is alright now that Buneary has calm down thanks to you, Delia,"

Delia took a better look at the little Buneary she was holding. Buneary was a small, cute-looking bunny-like Pokemon with long ears with pink insides. A cream fluffy fleece covered its lower body, feet and the tips of its ears, and a smooth chocolate colored pelt was on the upper half of their body. Buneary had small tan spots above their eyes, a small brown puff of a tail, and fluffy-tipped ears standing in different positions, the right was straight while the left was flopped over.

Buneary dug its head into Delia's chest, looking up with bright eyes as Delia cradled it like the natural mother she is.

"I think Buneary likes you, mom," Ash said.

"She certainly does," Professor Oak's turned to Ash, "Ash! It's good to see you again!"

Professor Oak looked the same as always except he replaced his red shirt with an orange shirt with a purple tie.

"Hi Ash!" Tracey smiled from the table. He haven't changed much either except for his clothes, a loose aqua-blue shirt, light-red shorts, blue/white sneakers, and his light red headband still on his head to keep his hair back. He was even wearing his own labcoat.

"Like, hey!" Ash's eyes widened when he recognized the valley girl as his old friend Misty's older sister, Daisy. Her wavy, dark golden hair cascaded down her back to her waist in a loose ponytail with a pink daisy fastened right above her right ear, and she was wearing a white jean jacket with a cotton-made pink tank, creamy-white shorts, and orange sandals.

"Daisy? What are you doing here?"

"I, like, have been hanging around for a while now, like, helping out with the Pokemon. I totally can't stay away from here," she explained, though the blush on her face as she glanced at Tracey made Ash think otherwise.

"So what brings ya back to Pallet Town?" Tracey asked.

"I came back so I can get all set for this championship I'm entering in two weeks,"

"You mean the prodigious World Master Battle Championship? I'm so proud of you." Professor Oak's face beamed.

"Thanks- Hey! How did you know? I only got the invite yesterday!"

"I called him and all your friends last night when Lucario sent you to bed. Brock, May, Max, Dawn, and Misty are really excited!" Delia informed.

"You must be pretty psyched," Molly said.

"You bet. I better get my Pokemon ready," Ash headed for the door to outside, with Gary and Molly in toll.

Later outside, all of Ash's Pokemon gather around him at the first sight they caught of him. Bulbasaur, Staraptor, Glisor, Torterra, Sceptile, Infernape, Pidgeot, Kingler, Snorlax, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Muk, Swellow Tauros, Torkoal, and Glalie remained, while Totodile, Bayleef, Quilava, Corphish, and Buizel evolved to their final stages, Ferligatr, Meganium, Typhlosion, Crawdaunt, and Floatzel, and Gible evolved to Gabite. His Unova additions, Pidove, Snivy and Sewaddle, evolved into Unfezant (F), Servine and Levanny.

Still ever affectionate, Meganium tackled Ash down, only to be pulled off by Servine's Vine Whip.

"Wow!" Molly awed, "You have so many! How are you going to choose which six to bring?"

"I don't have to. When I'm at the championship, I'll just call the lab and switch my Pokemon around. I did it in the Battle Frontier."

"So you think you have what it takes to be in practically the _ultimate match?_" Gary smirked.

"I guess I'll do OK,"

Gary blinked, "Are you pulling my leg, Ashy-boy? You have been chasing this title ever since we were kids! And you're telling me that all you could is OK?"

"If you want to see me pumped up, you have to wait until the championship."

"I wonder if Marina will be there." Molly took out a magazine, where a picture of a girl with aqua-blue hair, fixed in pigtails, adorned the cover.

"Marina?" Ash repeated.

"She's this famous model from Johto and a Trainer/Coordinator as well! She always puts a good show when she battles. I only been to one of her shows but I think she's amazing!" Molly squealed, her eyes sparkling at the mention of her role model's name.

"As you could see, Molly practically worships her." Gary whispered to Ash. He smirked at Molly. "Calm down, Molly! You're turning into an obsessive fangirl."

Glaring, Molly hit him with her magazine. "I am not obsessive! I just look up to her, that's all."

The young professor rolled his eyes arrogantly as the young Hale continued to glare at him. Ash slightly laughed at the scene and turned his attention to his Pokemon. Pikachu was already having a conversion with Bulbasaur and Torterra.

He took a deep breath before announcing, "Ok guys, we got two weeks to train for the World Master Battle Championship. This is the biggest thing we ever faced, bigger than the Kanto, Sinnoh League and the Frontier. We been training side by side together, cheering each other on and we won all those badges. This is our chance to make it to the top, to be a Master. So are you with me?"

All his Pokemon cheered. Pikachu perched on his shoulder, rubbing his pink cheeks against his face in affection. The grin on his face couldn't be wider. He pumped his fist up, "Well then let's get training!"

He and his Pokemon raced out to the field. Gary and Molly dropped their act and looked on, smiling.

"Well, you wanted to see him pumped," Molly commented, as Gary crossed his arms and laughed.

* * *

Over the fortnight, Ash and the Pokemon trained all day until the night comes. As each day goes by, the excitement in Ash increased. The night before he and everyone else heads off, his long-lived friend Brock stopped by to go with him and his rivalry with Mimey over the attention of Delia sparked again.

On the next morning, Ash was in his bedroom packing his things for the trip. From his place on the top bunk, Pikachu watched him fold a black shirt on his bed and stuff it into his red backpack. He put his knuckles on his hips.

"There, all finished." Ash said, proudly. He reached to grab his new hat from the desk chair but instead turned his attention to three wooden-framed pictures. Ash smiled at them, his brown eyes soften.

The first one was his time in Kanto during his first journey. Brock was at the left, with arms on his sides, Ash in the middle with Pikachu on his shoulder and his arm around Misty, who was in the right with Togepi in her arms. Ash slightly blushed at the thought of holding Misty like that…The second was in Hoenn. May, Ash and Brock were in a row, throwing their arms up, smiling while Max was at the front in a Tah-dah pose and Pikachu was on Ash's head. The third and final one was in Sinnoh. Dawn was at the left of the picture, with a wink and a piece sign, Ash was again in the middle, with at Pikachu perched on his shoulder. Brock was at the right. At Dawn's heels, her Piplup had his 'fins' on his hips, stuck his head up high, as the proud, confident penguin Pokemon he was.

Now after three years, the whole gang will be together again in a matter of hours. Ash grabbed his hat and flung his red backpack over his shoulder. "Come on, Pikachu. We better get going!"

"Pika!" Pikachu leaped from the bunk and hopped onto Ash's shoulder, hanging for dear life as Ash rushed out of the room and hurried downstairs to the living room. By the door, Delia waited patiently, checking her appearance in the mirror. Lucario was leaning against the wall and Buneary.

"Mom, I'm set,"

Delia smiled. She was dressed in a short-sleeved, light-blue sweater that was open except for a dark-blue button at the top, a soft yellow long-sleeved shirt underneath, a long, white skirt and yellow flats. Ash noticed that hanging around her neck was a gold necklace with a heart-shaped ruby.

"Nice necklace, mom."

"Thank you dear. It was a gift from… your father, Aaron." Delia sighed sadly as she rested her fingertips against the ruby heart. Lucario hung his head low in respect. Delia reached out a hand to caressed Ash's cheek before pulling him in a hug. "He would be so proud of you."

Little tears fell from Ash's eyes but he kept a strong face. His eyes caught a glance of his reflection from the mirror. His raven hair still stuck up and messy under a new red/black hat with a gold-trimmed PokeBall symbol on the front. He now wore a red shirt with a black vest with a white inch-high collar and gold trim over it, his normal pair of blue jeans, black sneakers, and black fingerless gloves with a thin red trim at the wrists. On the back of his vest was a red PokeBall symbol.

Breaking from the hug, he looked up to his mother, a grin on his face though tears still fell. "We better get going now."

She nodded and they headed out the door. A car was parked outside the house where Professor Oak, Brock, Gary and Molly were waiting.

Professor Oak was at the driver's seat while Brock was beside him, nothing much changed about him except for his clothes. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt with streaks of blue on the sides of the sleeves, a navy short-sleeved jacket with black trim and white pockets over his shirt, a pair of tan pants, black wristbands and black/white sneakers.

Gary and Molly were at the beck, two seats behind Brock and Professor Oak. Gary wore a white shirt and a dark-grey jacket, both with a collar that opened slightly to show off a new black necklace with a silver gemstone, light-brown pants with pockets on the knees, a black/silver belt through its loops and dark-grey boots **(think Blue in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver)**.

Molly wore a cyan fleece sweater kept together by a shiny marble button over a lighter cyan blouse, with a thin light-pink ribbon hanging loosely around the un-buttoned collar like a bowtie, baby-blue jeans and white shoes with a light-pink stripe across the sole. A long silver necklace with a white butterfly-shaped pendent she had on was wrapped around her neck in one elegant layer, and the rest hung past her chest and a white/red PokeGear on her left wrist. Her hair had grown past her shoulders and was in a low ponytail, under a poufy white hat tied with a blue ribbon into a big bow hanging at the left side of it and long, loose side-bangs covered the left of her eyes.

Delia and Ash got into the middle while Lucario hopped into the back with Gary and Molly.

"Ahh, now hit the road. Tracey and Daisy will take care of the lab while we're gone." Professor Oak said. Then he drove the car down the road.

* * *

The docks were crowed by people, mostly trainers eager to complete in the ultimate league. Four boats lined up at the pier, a small bridge connected them together. Somewhere in the bustling crowd, a boy tried to make through. He panted heavily. From behind, three figures, one standing at an up-to-knee height, eyed him…

Steering the car right into a space, Professor Oak stopped at a halt after an hour ride. "Come on, kids. The others will be waiting for us at the docks. Our ship is No.4."

"See ya at the ship!" Ash yelled as he immediately ran toward the docks, Pikachu hanging on tight. He fought his way through the mad crowd with much effort before halting before the No.4 ship. A breeze of sea air brushed against his face. He couldn't help but closed his eyes and let the fresh, salty sea air filled his nose. It was relaxing, refreshing.

But a sound of thunder snapped him out of his thoughts. Ash noticed that the weather had changed to a shocking thunderstorm, and the crowd and ship was gone, and so was Pikachu!

He was alone.

"_Ash…Ash..."_

At the call of his name, Ash turned to his left and saw a boy standing at the edge. He had spikey black hair hidden under a red and white hat and had a yellow mouse clutched on his shoulder. His blue jacket flapped in the wind. Ash's gasped when he caught his determined face.

"Is that…me?"

"_Ash!"_

Gasping, Ash blinked and everything was the same as before. His mother was holding on his shoulders, a worried look on her face.

"Honey, are you OK? You look like you were having a nightmare just there," she asked worriedly.

"I don't know what just happened," Ash ran his hand through his hair. _It seemed too real to be a nightmare,_ he thought to himself, _almost…familiar._

"Nah, I'm sure he's just nervous about the championship," Gary reassured.

"Ash! Hey Brock!" called a voice from nearby. The group turned to where the voice came from, where five familiar faces ran up to them. Pikachu, squealing in glee, launched out from Ash's shoulder and flew into one familiar face's arms where a Marill greeted him cheerfully from its place on its trainer's shoulder.

Ash blinked. "M-Misty?" he stuttered.

Misty shyly smiled. "Long time no see, Ash."

Along with her was May, Max with a Gallade with him, Dawn and surprisingly her fierce rival Ursula with a Gothorita holding onto her leg. But Ash kept his mind on Misty, his oldest friend. Somehow, his stomach twisted in a knot and he was in a trance at the sight of her.

Her fiery-orange hair was tied in its usual side-ponytail, with a little blue ribbon in it and has grown longer, just above her shoulders. She wore a red, lowcut shirt that was loose but well-fitted at her waist with short sleeves that flow outwards and a yellow tank was underneath, a pair of baggy blue shorts that hit just above her knees with a dark-pink trim at the ends, brown sandals, and a golden anklet on her right ankle. She also had a sapphire-blue, teardrop-shape gem on a black string as a necklace and red wristbands on her wrists.

"Ash? Ashy-boy, are you there?" Raising an eyebrow, Gary snapped his fingers in front of his face. Ash shook his head, back in reality.

"What?"

"Ya spaced out again," Gary then shot Ash a sly look. "Getting a certain thing for red?"

"No way!" Ash hissed quickly, his face burning red.

Gary opened his mouth to taunt again but was interrupted by honk, followed by the speaker.

"_All passengers now board the ships for Avery Island. The ships are leaving in 15 minutes."_

"We better get going, kids," Professor Oak said. The trainers followed him to the ship.

"No problem. We'll catch with each other on the ship, right Ash?" asked Misty as she ran up next to him, her green-blue eyes sparkled. Ash felt his heart beating at a faster rate.

Smirking, Gary was about to tease Ash again until Dawn accidentally stumbled into him, resulting her to fall in his arms. She looked up and her bright cobalt eyes met Gary's dark jade ones. Ursula looked over her shoulder and watched them, with an interested look. They stared at each other as a strange feeling struck them like a Thunderbolt. They both blushed deeply as Dawn let go.

"S-Sorry about that, Gary," Dawn stammered, brushing her hair out of her face, the blush still visible on her face as she ran off, up next to Ursula, who smirked.

"A little close encounter with the professor, huh?"

Embarrassed, Dawn tried to cover it up. "No no no! I just tripped, that's all. He's just a friend."

But Ursula didn't buy it. She wrapped her arm around Dawn's shoulders. "The blush says otherwise."

Dawn sighed. "How did you and I end up as friends anyway?"

Ursula just laughed and they walked off after the others. Despite her bad attitude and attempted sabotages, they eventually became friends after Ash and Brock left Sinnoh. They encountered each other when Dawn was at the photo shoot with Hermione and soon later, Ursula ended up learning under Hermione about Pokemon Styling while Dawn stayed in Coordinating under the training of Coordinator Master Wallace.

Remembering that brought a smile to Dawn's face. In spite of her arrogant personality, Ursula turned out to be headstrong, sassy, cocky, arrogant, confident, lively, feisty, stubborn, and somewhat protective. Somehow she turned to be a good friend.

Then Gary brushed up against Dawn but avoided eye contact, which earned a sigh from Dawn. _This is gonna be a long trip…_

* * *

Meanwhile, a young trainer about their age was patiently waiting at the bridge of Ship No.4. His loyal Typhlosion watched him as he glanced at his watch time to time, his foot tapping on the steel ground.

"Where is she? I hope nothing happened to her," Jimmy wondered, while his face was filled with anxiousness. He turned to his Typhlosion. "You don't think that she forgot about me, do you boy?"

Typhlosion blinked at him. Jimmy groaned, rubbing his fingers on his temples. "I'm over my head."

The reason for his anxiousness was because he was meeting his old friend Marina in two years. After the Raikou incident, they went their separate ways. For the last two years, Jimmy has been training under the Blackthorn City Gym Leader, Clair, while Marina went on to be the Pokemon Idol she wanted in Kanto. When word of the championship got out, he leaped at the chance. Then Marina called that since she was also entering, they should meet up. Though he wouldn't admit it, he always did have a few feelings for the cheery Idol, ever since they were little. But he could never admit it, especially to Marina…

"Jimmy!" A clear, cheery voice too familiar for him shouted.

Jimmy looked up to see a feminine figure in the crowd, heading towards him, waving an arm in the air. His heart quickened as the figure emerged from the crowd then dropped as she crashed into him, embracing him in a warm hug.

"Jimmy, I miss you so much!" She squealed excitedly. Jimmy felt himself melting at her lively teal eyes and upbeat smile.

"Uh-Yeah, hey Marina!" He tried to sound cheerful but end up groaning.

Marina didn't notice him groan. She let go of him to look at him, "Wow, Jimmy! You changed a lot in two years."

A blush crept onto Jimmy's face as Marina looked him up and down. His dark grey-blue hair was under a new yellow/black baseball cap turned backwards and the spike was longer, going over his dark-violet eyes. He wore a white shirt where the open collar and cuffs of the rolled-up sleeves were black while the slightly-longer shirt underneath was red, a pair of clean, dark-grey jeans, yellow sneakers with white stripes and boarders, and black inch-wide wristbands, with a red stripe across it, on his wrists.

"What you think of me now?" She twirled around, showing off a soft-navy short-sleeved zipped-up jacket that was cut off above her stomach and a light pink shirt with long sleeves that goes a bit over her knuckles underneath it, the shirt also had a white hood attached so it was like a hoodie, a pair of soft-navy pants with two light-blue swirly stripes on the bottom of the left leg, and light blue sneakers and small white socks on her feet. Her aqua hair was the same, still fixed in pigtails but grew longer, down to her elbows with a light-blue beret replacing her old bandana and kept her white/pink PokeGear on her right wrist.

_Wow, she looks amazing!_ Jimmy smiled but then his smile dropped. _But I can't tell her that._

"Uhh…You look nice." Although Marina smiled at the compliment, Jimmy felt guilty of not telling her how he really felt about her. Marina took his hands and led him down the lobby, Typhlosion followed in toll.

* * *

A boy slammed himself against the ship's steel wall, panting. His strong figure slumped against it. His baggy pants were torn and damp at the ends while a hat concealed his head, the visor blocking the sunlight from his eyes. It was difficult to make out his face with the visor's shadow covering him.

Something moved in the hood of his shirt, a squeak coming from it. He softly soothed it as it settled down. His eyes shifted around as if he was checking for something. He was completely alone, everyone has already boarded.

_I better take my leave,_ He thought. But as soon he shifted his foot aside, three shadows jumped before them in a ridiculous pose, although the small one in the middle was slouching it shoulders down.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And better make it double!"

"Here the mission so you better listen." The third voice sounded depressed, unlike the first two, which chorused with arrogance.

_Oh great,_ He groaned. _How did they find me?_

He frowned at them, interrupting their motto, "Do you two halfwits ever give up?"

"To infect the world with deva-"

"Hey! We're not halfwits!" The green-haired one burst out. He glanced at his teammates, and then smirked in arrogance. "And besides, there are three of us, not two so you're the halfwit!"

"Who said all of you are halfwits?"

Before any of them could answer, he dashed towards them, jumping over the small middle one swiftly while the other two at the sides fell backwards from his force. He ran down the edge of the docks. His pursuers chased after him red in anger in their faces.

He turned at the corner. He stopped to a halt when he saw a man loading cargo. Fortunately the man didn't notice him. But his pursuers were gaining up. He had to find a way out.

Suddenly a strong force struck his head. His strong body weaken as he collapsed backwards, falling on something hard. His vision became blurry but he could see two pairs of white booted legs and cream-coloured paws. All he could hear was three voices.

"Where did he go?"

"The twerp can't outsmart us that easily!"

"Uh guys, he actually can outsmart us that easily. Remember the bridge?"

"Butt out of it, Meowth!"

"Shut up! The old man's coming!"

As the feet ran off, he could hear a whistle, a slam and his world went black…


	3. First Impressions

**1st Disclaimer:** _I do not own Pokemon._

**IrishDreamer4:** I apologize for the 7 month wait. Enjoy!

**2nd Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Recap:** _"Uh guys, he actually can outsmart us that easily. Remember the bridge?"_

_"__Butt out of it, Meowth!"_

_"__Shut up! The old man's coming!"_

_As the feet ran off, he could hear a whistle, a slam and his world went black…_

* * *

**Chapter 2:** First Impressions

~PKM~

As the ships sailed off to Avery Island, Ash and the others were lounging in a small sitting room. Since the ride was only a few hours, there was no need to book a room. Everyone was spending the time catching up over the last three years.

"After eight years, you're finally fighting to be a Pokemon Master! You must be excited." Misty smiled at Ash, her eyes gleaming in the green-blue colour of the sea. She sat beside him on the couch. As Ash trained with Lance, she was training a master as well, her idol, the Ice Type Master Prima, whom she mentioned will be meeting up with them at Avery Island. Her Togekiss, formerly her returned Togetic, rested at her heels, chirping occasionally.

If his heart couldn't get any faster, it just did when Misty slid her hand in his, sending a jolt of lightning through his body.

"Is something the matter? You've been quiet all day, even too quiet."

Ash gulped. "N-No, I'm fine! I'm just…nervous, that's all."

Misty cocked an eyebrow, "You? Admitting being nervous?" Her lips then curled into a smirk. "What's the matter? The passionate and headstrong Ash I know never admits being nervous at anything. Unless you're _scared_."

Even though he knew she was just teasing, Ash could feel the fire flaring up inside him. For being so short-tempered, he always get fired up. Iris from back in Unova teased him for being a 'kid' all the time and he put up with Gary for the last two weeks as well. Clutching his fists, he announced at the top of his lungs, "I am not scared! I been training non-stop for this and nothing gonna me, nothing!"

The whole room burst out laughing at his outburst.

"Whoa! Look out, Volcano Ash just erupted!" Ursula mocked, with more giggles from May and Dawn.

Misty giggled her cute giggle. "I guess you haven't changed a bit, Ash."

Ash sulked into his seat, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Misty, who rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry about that, Ash. I was just trying to help."

His glare softened and he shrugged. "It's ok, Misty,"

Brock leaned against the wall, grinning at Ash's sudden interest in Misty. He became a well-known Breeder on Scissor Street, working aside with Suzy and Zane, while still searching for his perfect girl. Only to have Toxicroak Poison Jab him at wherever he sees a girl.

* * *

Dawn and May were sitting beside each on a small couch while Ursula was leaning back on a chair with her legs on the couch arm, holding Gothorita in her arms. Like Brock, they were watching the couple, looking amused.

"Looks like Ash and Misty are getting along okay," Ursula commented. Her peachy-pink hair remained in the same twirly pigtails but her bangs fell into her ruby-red eyes, so she had a red hairclip to keep it in place. She wore a pale-lavender, long-sleeved, fleece shirt which the sleeves went darker and had a wide neckline, revealing the straps of a turquoise tank underneath, a pair of white jeans, red shoes with white boarders, and darker lavender ribbons in her pigtails and a lavender/turquoise-striped bandana about two inches thick in her hair. The choker, a white necklace with a red flower-shaped gem, the one she wore to the Grand Festival was around her throat.

Dawn nodded. "I know. Brock mentioned of how close they are, but I think they're more than friends!"

Dawn wore a black, off-shoulder shirt that reached her mid-thigh with knuckle-length sleeves along with a pink thin-strapped tank underneath, a pink pleated miniskirt, a thin dark-pink belt over her waist, black knee-high socks and pink ankle boots. She had the silver necklace with the Piplup pendent that May gave her from their first meeting and kept her pink watch and black bracelet with purple beads. Her shiny, navy hair now reached her mid-back in a ponytail and her clips are new golden ones but her hat was gone, replaced by a dark-pink bandana bow holding up her ponytail.

May wore a pale-red V-neck shirt that reached her mid-thigh, a white tank underneath, black biker shorts, a pale-red bandana with a yellow PokeBall print on her head, red/yellow sneakers with white socks, pale-red fingerless gloves, white elbow-length detached sleeves with black cuffs and a red waist-pack hanging loosely around her waist. Her cocoa hair now reached inches past her shoulder in the same puppy dog style and it was longer at the back. She also had a gold necklace with a small red PokeBall pendent hanging off it.

"Ash was pretty much speechless when he saw her," May giggled and smiled, "They kind of remind me of how Drew and I got along, only with more arguing."

"Drew?" Dawn asked, confused.

Ursula cocked her eyebrow, "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"No!" May yelped, blushing. "He was my rival since I first started Coordinating, that's all. An arrogant, cocky, conceited jerk and nothing else!"

Unfortunately, Ursula noticed her blushing. "Are you blushing?"

"No!"

"He's more than a rival isn't he?"

"Ursula!" Dawn hissed.

"Come on. I know you're hiding something. Cough it up."

May groan in defeat. "Fine! After Johto, I went with Drew to Hoenn. We were on the same boat and both of us are meeting our parents at the port. But when we got there, we found our dads arguing. Turns out they were rivals at our age and our moms were best friends. His dad was exactly like him but he got his hair and eyes from his mom."

"Anything else?"

"Well, during then, Drew and I…kind of got along. We went together to Sootopolis City and Drew stayed to learn under Juan, the Gym Leader. I went to a Grand Festival Winner called Abby." She blushed, adding quietly, "_I guess…he was OK._"

"Do you think about him?" Dawn asked.

She smiled at that, _I do…all the time._

Ursula rolled her eyes, stroking Gothorita, "I never see myself falling hard for some guy who drives you crazy,"

"Well you never know," Dawn placed her hands on her hips, "It might happen."

"_Sure!_ When a Grumpig flies." Ursula scoffed, and Dawn and May laughed.

* * *

While leading back against the wall, Molly and Max were in a conversation, Max's Gallade sat next to them.

"So how did you know Ash?" Max asked Molly. His dark-teal hair was longer and neater with long side-bangs on each side of his face. He had silver glasses now and wore a green jacket with brown cuffs and collar and white sleeves over a simple white shirt with a green Poke print on the corner, long brown shorts, green sneakers and brown wristbands with green fingerless gloves.

"Oh, I used to play with him when he was young but I remember him the most when he came to my hometown, Greenfield…" Molly stopped, remembering how she covered Greenfield in ice through Entei after being upset about her parents' disappearance.

"What?"

Molly turned away, tiny tears falling from her eyes, while feeling guilty of that incident. "I don't want to talk about it,"

Her eyes blinked open as a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around and saw Max, looking thoughtful at her with his dark-chocolate eyes behind his glasses, "its ok. You don't have to tell me if you want to."

A rosy blush crept to her cheeks, a tiny smiled on her lips. Max smiled back, and then noticed he was still holding her so he quickly let go, putting his hands behind his back, looking embarrassed.

Molly giggled, noticing how uneasy he is and decided to change the subject, "So Max, which region you are journeying through?"

"Uhh…Sinnoh,"

"Have any badges so far?"

"I got five so far. It took a while to get the Mine Badge but Gallade beat his Steelix." He grinned, "You know, I first Gallade as a Ralts that got pneumonia,"

"Ralts had pneumonia?"

"Yeah, I was able to hear him telepathically so I was able to find him near a lake, very sick. We had to go the Pokemon Centre but Team Rocket caught us. I had to go by myself. I convinced his family, I think is his mom and sister, that I would help him. I finally reached the Center and Ralts recovered. I was so relived. When Team Rocket came back, Ralts blasted them away with Psychic."

"Really?" Molly patted Gallade, who purred proudly in reply, "Talk about big things coming from small packages. So how did you catch him?"

"I didn't really catch him the first time. His family showed up to take him back but Ralts wanted to go with me and I didn't want to let go of him. But we had to part, but not before I promised that one day, when I'm older and a Trainer, I'll come back for Ralts."

"Did you?"

"Of course. On my tenth birthday, I went back and took him as my starter, and I invited his family so he won't be lonely. My mom took his mom and May got his sister," He looked at Gallade and they smiled at each other, "He's been my best friend ever since."

Unknowably to him, Molly was staring at him with a dreamy look. Her elbows propped on her knees and her hands caressed her cheeks. "That's so sweet. You saved Ralts from dying. You are amazing, a real hero!"

Max turned away embarrassed, stroking the back of his neck as he blushed, "Well…I-uh don't call myself a 'hero'. That's more of Ash's thing."

Molly giggled and smiled sweetly, leaning towards him, "You don't need to be like Ash to be brave,"

Blushing, Max looked at May for encouragement. She smiled and winked at him. Max turned back to Molly, smiling and still blushing, and they both laughed. Then something caught Molly's eye.

"Hey Misty, why is Marill wearing a necklace?" Molly asked, pointing to Marill. Marill was peering out of the window with Pikachu watching the waves crashed against the side. Dangling around her round neck was a powder-blue stone cut in a teardrop shape on a black string.

"Oh that? Well, Marill didn't want to evolve into Azumarill so I got her an Everstone. The stone was in the same shape as my pendent so I thought it might be nice to make it a necklace like mine."

She held out her teardrop gem for everyone to see. The gem sparkled in the light.

"Aww, how pretty!" Dawn awed.

But Ash focused on Misty herself. He couldn't help but stared at her. Her red shirt brought out her slim figure and smooth curves, her sea-coloured eyes shining, her fiery hair flapping about as she moved her heart-shaped head… She wasn't the scrawny girl Ash knew for so long.

He smiled dreamily, _She's gotten so pretty. Well, prettier…_

He kept staring until an elbow nudged him. "Ashy-boy, you're staring." A cocky voice taunted.

Ash blushed in a deep shade of scarlet. "Gary!"

Gary smirked and opened his mouth to taunt again but was interrupted by Molly, "Knock it off Gary,"

There was a knock on the door to the room for a second before Professor Oak and Delia entered.

"Come on, kids. We're almost at Avery Island and the sight is breath-taking." Professor Oak said, gleefully. Everyone nodded and headed out.

* * *

The ship headed towards Avery Island. Professor Oak was right; the sight was truly breath-taking. The waves crashed against the stone walls that paved the sides of the island, letting off sparkles in the sunlight. There seemed to be a large dome in the centre, possibly where the championship is being held.

Ash was the first one to reach the railings. He darted straight out and halted at the rails. He grabbed hold of the bars, and stared out, Pikachu awing from his shoulders, while the other caught up with him. They gathered on the rails, staring at the beautiful sight before them.

"There it is, Avery Island!" Max shouted, leaning out over the bar.

"It looks great!" Misty added with a smile.

"The dome in the middle must where the battle is held," May injected.

Ash grinned. He clutched his fist and pointed it to the direction towards the island, "This is where I would leave my mark as the Pokemon Master!"

Then the sound of thunder rang and suddenly Ash was the only one on the ship. The water was rougher, the waves crashing against the ship and the storm was terrible. Shocked, Ash looked around wondering what was happening.

"What? What's happening?"

Loud lightning bolts stroked and dark clouds formed in the sky. Up ahead, instead of Avery Island, was a sinister-looking fortress, stretching up from the water as if it was defying gravity, with tiny waterfalls dripping down the sides of the island fortress. From a far distance, there seemed to be a strange figure standing at the balcony.

_"Ash!"_

A strong gush of wind blew into his face, as suddenly the scene went back to the same as before. Waving in front of his face was a hand.

"Hello? Ashy-boy? Anybody home?" Gary was saying.

Ash shook his head, groaning, "What happened to me?"

"You were spacing like back at the docks,"

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

"I felt I was…." Ash shook his head, "It was nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

Gary shrugged, "Fine." He turned away from Ash and saw Dawn. She was stretching out over the bars, the breeze blowing through her shining midnight hair like a wave in the ocean, sparkling in the sunlight. Gary blushed of how pretty she looked and turned away but kept his eyes on her. After she fell into his arms, he felt different towards Dawn, so much that he couldn't stop staring at her…except when he had to turn away to not get caught.

His thoughts were interrupted by the speaker. _"All passengers now prepare to depart from Ace Ship No.7._ _We will be arriving in Avery Island in 5 minutes."_

At that, everyone went back to their room.

* * *

The ships had boarded the destination to Avery Island. The passengers made their way off the ships, carrying their luggage and awing at the sights around them. Our group looked out from the ship's railings, gazing up close at Avery Island.

"It's so beautiful!" Misty breathed.

"Yeah, I wonder where I start first," Ash said.

Brock whipped out his handbook and begun flipping through the pages until he settled on a certain page. "Ash, says here that the championship begins with an introduction at the Alpha Dome."

"Well then, we better get going."

At that, everyone hurried off, but Molly stayed behind and looked on at the view, not noticing she was alone. Ash stopped to a halt and ran back, Misty following him.

"Molly, let's go!" He shouted, catching her attention.

"I'm com-ahh!" Molly yelped as she ran up to him. She slipped and almost fell to the hard wooden floor when a pair of gentle arms grabbed her waist firmly and set her straight back up. The girl knelt down on one knee, looking up at Molly. Her hands moved from the waist to the shoulders.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. Thank-" Molly stopped and gasped when she caught sight of the girl's face. "Oh gosh you're Marina!"

Marina blinked. "You know me?"

Molly immediately blushed. She played with her fingers, shyly, "I know you from your shows. I'm a fan."

Marina smiled, "Aww, you're sweet,"

"Molly!"

"Hey Marina!"

Ash and Misty ran up to them while Jimmy and Typhlosion came up to from the other side. Jimmy stopped when he noticed the couple. "Oh hi there."

"Molly, are you ok?" Ash asked, worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks to Marina," She beamed up to Marina, who smiled.

Marina stood up, brushing her outfit, and smiled at Ash and Misty. "Let us introduce ourselves properly. I'm Marina Davis and this is my friend Jimmy Gold and his Typhlosion. We are both completing in the championship."

"My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm also competing in the championship. And this is my best buddy, Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu greeted.

"I'm Misty Waterflower. I'm a Water Type trainer, and this is my Pokemon, Marill."

"Marill!" The Water Mouse Pokemon greeted.

"We're on our way to the screeching rounds. Wanna come with us?" Misty asked.

"Can you?" Molly looked up with hopeful eyes.

Marina couldn't resist it. "We love to!"

Jimmy shrugged, grinning, "Sounds cool to me," He reached into his pocket and took out his PokeGear, glancing before his face grew worried. "We should better hurry. The match could be starting without us."

Ash just flexed his arms behind his head, "Relax. We have plenty of time,"

"_For all trainers competing in please meet at the Dome for the Introduction in 20 minutes. Those who are late will not be able to compete."_

Then he cringed. "On second thought, we don't!"

* * *

Luckily, Ash, Misty, Molly, Marina and Jimmy had already arrived just in time and caught up with the others. Trainers from all over the world were gathered outside of the Alpha Dome, waiting for the pre-screeching to begin. To enter, Ash, Marina and Jimmy submitted their trainer licenses and filled out entry forms. The group stood in the centre of the crowd.

"Hey Ash! Just because we're friendly with each other, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Marina proclaimed with a wink.

"Yeah, same here." Jimmy added.

Ash grinned. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Then Pikachu's ears picked up as he turned away, where a small creature was running towards them on all fours. It was a large, amber-orange, mouse-like Pokemon with a round white belly, stubby brown arms, yellow cheeks, two brown stripes on its back, and a long, thin tail with a lightning bolt-shaped tip. Its long feet are halfway brown, with tan colored soles. Its long ears were yellow on the inside, brown on the outside, and end with a curl. To Pikachu, it's most distinctive about it was the scuff of fur on its forehead.

Pikachu leaped off Ash's shoulder and ran towards the Raichu. When they reached each other, they stopped and stared at each other. Then Raichu and Pikachu shook their paws together, letting a spark from their cheek sacs, cooing.

"Hey look, a Raichu." Max said when he noticed the Pokemon.

"Hey Pikachu. Do you know this Raichu?" Ash asked.

"Rai!" Raichi cooed.

"Pika!" Pikachu chirped. Marill walked over and shook Raichu's paw. The Mouse Pokemon squealed gleefully.

"Raichu does look familiar, Ash," Misty said. "Look at its fur at its head. Does it look like-"

"Sparky! Come back boy!" A boy's voiced called. From the crowd emerged a boy with light-auburn hair that spiked-up at the ends under a white and yellow baseball cap and bright cyan eyes.

"Hey!" A girl came after him. She had straight, choppy, lavender hair in two low pigtails, going out from a white baseball cap with a lightning bolt on it and bark-brown eyes.

They ran towards them, stopping before the group and the boy kneeled down before the Mouse Pokemon. "Sparky, don't run off like that! You got me worry."

Ash blinked and then gasped when he recognized the couple. "Ritchie? Casey?"

Hearing their names, the couple looked up and saw Ash, grins on their faces.

"Ash!" Casey leaped at Ash and hugged him. "Ash, great to see you again!"

Ash laughed. "Yeah, you too Casey!"

Casey let her pigtails grown quite long over the years and was down her hands. She wore her loose yellow/black-striped robe over a black sleeveless shirt with the number '48' in yellow on the front, white shorts, black knee-high socks, a pair of white boots with yellow and red details and her Electabuzz baseball hat on top of her head.

"Wait Casey, you know Ash too?" Ritchie asked, standing up with Sparky in his arms. His hair stayed the same but his clothes hadn't. He wore an open green shirt with a fat darker-green zigzag stripe around the middle, a yellow shirt underneath, light-blue jeans, white sneakers and black fingerless gloves with yellow wristbands. His old hat was replaced by the same Electabuzz baseball cap as Casey's.

"Yeah, from way back in Johto," Ash answered. "So you guys are here for the Master Battle too?"

"You bet!" Casey cried, pumping her fist in the air.

"I guess since the championship is so big, everyone we met over the years must be here to compete." Brock suggested.

"Besides, this is once in a lifetime chance to make to the top. I wouldn't miss it for anything." Ritchie said. Sparky jumped from his trainer's arms to his shoulder, shifting around and rubbed his face to Ritchie's face affectively, despite making Ritchie lean to one side from his weight. Ritchie laughed, "Sparky even evolved for the occasion."

"Rai!"

"Hey look!" Max cried, pointing, "I think it's starting!"

From outside of the dome was a small group of people in smart suits setting up a microphone, one tapped on it to check for sound. When everything seemed to be set, they back away, letting a girl past and she walked up to the microphone. She was a pretty slender girl with long chocolate-brown hair and shiny blue eyes, and wore a cute red sundress with a lighter-red flower pattern, red low-heels, and white inch-wide wristbands, each with a silver bangle, on her wrists. Standing beside her was a Wigglytuff.

"Hi, my name is Leaf Green and I am happy to welcome so many trainers to the World Master Battle Championship!" She said cheerfully.

The crowd cheered as she continued on. Gary stroked his chin as he stared at Leaf, smirking suggestively.

"Hmm, she's cute…" He said thoughtfully.

Dawn frowned but she felt her face fume up and a strange emotion bubbling inside her. She couldn't explain why but she wanted Gary to pay attention to her, not Leaf. This wasn't making any sense to her. A nudge at her arm cut her thoughts off, making her turn and face Ursula with her elbow up.

"Jealous, aren't we?" She smirked.

Feeling her face flush in embarrassment, Dawn shot Ursula a glare but though about what she said, _Why would I be jealous? Because Gary thought Leaf is cute, not me?_

"…Avery Island is very proud to host the league of the century. And now the match will be explained to you by my boss and the chairman of the Pokemon League, Mr Charles Goodshow,"

Leaf moved aside to let her boss come forward. The crowd cheered. The elderly man still looked the same, and still had his distinctive Santa Clause beard. He cleared his throat before he announced, "The rounds are quite simple but very important to follow so listen. While competing, the trainers will proceed through three rounds; screeching, semi-finals and the finals. In the first round, all will be assigned to three rounds of one-on-one battles randomly and the best 64 trainers will be picked for semi-finals. Over the week, the semi-finals will have three-on-three battles and will narrow down from Top 32 to 16." He stopped, breathing in for effect. "And finally…the finals. A classic six-on-six battle. The last trainer in the Top 8, Top 4 and Top 2 will be awarded the ultimate title…The Pokemon Master!"

Now the crowd practically leaped up, possibly cheering louder than thunder.

"Pipe it down! I'm turning deaf here!" Ursula shouted as she covered her ears, making a face in a mix of pain and annoyance. Dawn and May laughed.

"Now, now, settle down, settle down," Mr Goodshow soothed. "Now go the screeching rounds. Try not to embarrass yourself out there and show the world what you're made of!"

The crowd gave a mighty loud cheer before being led away but Delia stayed behind.

"You kids go ahead. I'll take a look around the area and catch up with you later."

"Ok mom, see ya!" Ash cried and walked away with the others.

* * *

He was lying on the floor, motionless. Surround by cargo and light was shining through the windows. Something stirred in his hood and a small yellow mouse popped out.

"Pichu…" It cooed. It shook the unconscious boy's shoulder, trying to wake him up but he didn't move a muscle. A devilish smile curled onto its lips, an idea came to mind. It jumped up to the highest stack of cargo and get ready to jump.

"Pichu-pi!"

At that, the mouse leaped off high up and landed hard on the chest of the boy, who woke up gasping for air. On his stomach, the yellow mouse was giggling and hopping up and down. He leaned up and held the mouse by the neck, glaring.

"Why you impish little-"

He stopped when he heard a cheery whistle, meaning someone was coming.

"We need to go."

The mouse snuggled into his hood and held on as he rushed out just before the cargo man could notice them. He dashed down the docks to the main street then came to a halt, and he observed his surroundings. Avery Island was a large island in the ocean. The town was on a mesa, with building such as houses, inns, restaurants and shops all close together on the mesa while the village where the trainers are staying were trailed down plateaus with woods around the sight.

He let a deep breath of relief. "Good. I'm away from that party of fools. Now, how do I leave this place without getting attention?"

"Isn't this lovely, Lucario?" He heard a woman asked as she and Lucario walked down the main street. A blue jackal-like Pokemon shrugged, grunting in response.

She smiled but screamed as her foot accidentally hit against a stuck out brick. He didn't know what came over him but in a flash he caught her by the left side while her Lucario caught her by the right. Her Lucario growled at him.

"Down. I am only helping." By that Lucario stopped.

"Are you alright, Miss?" He asked.

Delia looked up at him, giving a grateful smile. "Yes, thank you."

He helped her back up. "Try to be more careful."

"Yes I will."

He walked away, leaving her behind in slight puzzlement. A young woman with sky-blue eyes and long pale salmon-pink hair flowing down to her waist, a handsome boy with glossy, thick light emerald-green hair brushing his chin and darker emerald-green eyes and a man with long purple hair under a dark-green triangular hat, and pale grass-green eyes, walked over.

"Not much of a talker, isn't he?" The handsome boy said.

"I suppose. But he was a nice boy for catching me. Who are you?"

"My name is Drew. Drew Hayden." He said in a charming manner, flicking his glossy hair from his eyes.

Then the purple-haired man pushed Drew aside and clasped both of Delia's hands, grinning widely.

"Harley Randalls at your service my darling!" He exclaimed. His voice was high-pitched and energetic. Delia can only giggle at this.

"And I'm Solidad Sanchez." The woman greeted.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Delia Ketchum."

"Ketchum?" Drew repeated. "Are you related to Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes. He's my son and he's entering the Master Battle Championship! I'm so proud of him."

"Really?" Solidad said thoughtfully. She smiled. "Now does he have a friend named May Maple with him?"


	4. Born to be a Winner

**1st Disclaimer:** _I do not own Pokemon._

**IrishDreamer4:** If I did own Pokemon, why would I be on FanFiction?

**2nd Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Recap:** _He leaned up and held the mouse by the neck, glaring._

_"Why you impish little-"_

_He stopped when he heard a cheery whistle, meaning someone was coming._

_"We need to go."_

_"Ketchum?" Drew repeated. "Are you related to Ash Ketchum?"_

_"Yes. He's my son and he's entering the Master Battle Championship! I'm so proud of him."_

_"Really?" Solidad said thoughtfully. She smiled. "Now does he have a friend named May Maple with him?"_

* * *

**Ash Ketchum:**** 18, Training under Lance and completing in championship**

**Pokemon: (In Championship) Pikachu, Charizard, Rest is Unknown**

**Misty Waterflower:**** 18, Training under Prima**

**Pokemon: Marill, Togekiss, Corsola, Politoed, Kingdra, Gyarados**

**May Maple:**** 18, Studying under Dr Abby about Coordinating**

**Pokemon: Blaziken, Glaceon, Delcatty, Beautifly, Venusaur, Snorlax, (Meniton to own Gallade's sister, Gardevoir)**

**Drew Hayden:**** 18, Training under Juan, Gym Leader of Sootopolis City**

**Pokemon: Roserade, Absol, Flygon, Tropius, Masquerain, Arcanine**

**Gary Oak:**** 18, Researching in Kanto**

**Pokemon: Blastoise, Umbreon, Electivire, Arcanine, Skarmory, Noctowl**

**Dawn Berlitz:**** 18, Training under Wallace**

**Pokemon: Empoleon, Lopunny, Ambipom, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Milotic**

**Ursula Kawasumi:**** 18, Studying under Hermione**

**Pokemon: Garchomp, Vaporeon, Flareon, Plusle, Minun, Gothorita**

**Paul Shinji:**** 18, Training under his father, Brandon and completing in championship**

**Pokemon: (In Championship) Torterra, Rest is Unknown**

**Jimmy Gold:**** 18, Training under Clair and completing in championship**

**Pokemon: (In Championship) Typhlosion, Rest is Unknown**

**Marina Davis:**** 18, An Idol in Kanto and completing in championship**

**Pokemon: (In Championship) Wani-Wani (Feraligatr), Little Miss (Mismagius), Rest is Unknown**

**Ritchie Richardson:**** 18, Training under his grandmother Agatha of the Kanto Elite Four and completing in championship**

**Pokemon: Sparky (Raichu), Rest is Unknown**

**Casey Williams:**** 17, Travelling in Hoenn and completing in championship**

**Pokemon: Meganium, Electabuzz, Beedrill, Pidgeotto, Raticate, Rapidash, Vespiquen**

**Brock Slate:**** 22, Working aside with Suzy and Zane**

**Pokemon: Steelix, Toxicroak, Sudowoodo, Ludicolo, Marshtomp, Chansey**

**Lucy Snakeluck:**** 23, Still the Frontier Brain**

**Pokemon: Seviper, Milotic, Abra, Shuckle, Makuhita, Quilava, Abra**

**Max Maple:**** 15, Travelling in Sinnoh**

**Pokemon: Gallade, Mightyena, Munchlax, Vigoroth, Shupper, Grovyle**

**Molly Hale:**** 15, Studying with Gary in Kanto**

**Pokemon: Ursaring, Ampharos, Donphan, Lunatone, Mantine, Bayleef**

**Solidad Sanchez:**** 22, Travelling with Drew**

**Pokemon: Slowbro, Lapras, Swampert, Swellow, Pidgeot, Luxio**

**Harley Randalls:**** 22, Travelling with Drew and Solidad**

**Pokemon: ****Cacturne, Wigglytuff, Ariados, Octillery, Banette, Nuzleaf**

**Delia Ketchum:**** late 30s, Managing her home**

**Pokemon: Mr Mime, Lurcario, Jigglypuff, Buneary**

**Professor Samuel Oak:**** late 60s, Still the famous professor**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Born to be a Winner

~PKM~

The trainers made their way to the pre-screeching rounds in an area on the other side of the Alpha Dome. Only 64 out of a thousand trainers will be allowed into the Master Battle so everyone is determined to win. Especially Ash.

Ash was the first one up before Jimmy, Marina, Ritchie and Casey. He was up against a strong and proud girl named Florine Flores from Belita Town. According to Professor Oak and Gary, Florine and another trainer, Johnny Skylar, were the trainers who arrived before Ash on the day he started his journey and they chose Bulbasaur and Charmander.

At the opposite end of Ash, Florine, smirking, stood her ground, ready to battle. She was a pretty Hispanic girl with short, curly, honey-brown hair with little blond streaks in a ponytail with blonde bangs loose in front of her face, forest-green eyes, and a small bouquet of white roses in her ponytail. She wore a spring-green sleeveless dress with a piece of material cut on each side, a dark-green tank with pink roses trimmings on top, dark-green pants, pink sandals, and a brown belt with PokeBalls around her waist. A pink flower-shaped pendent on a teal beaded necklace around her neck, and dark-green cords on her arms.

Her supportive friend, Johnny Skylar, was standing nearby, smiling goofily. He was an African-American boy with short, burgundy-coloured hair in dreads in a ponytail, and sky-blue eyes. He was wearing a tan jacket with white cuffs and white fur trim on the collar over a white shirt, light-blue pants, and black sneakers with untied white laces. He had a necklace with a Sharpedo tooth on it around his neck and a Pidgey on his shoulder.

The referee announced the battle to begin. "The first trainer's Pokemon to lose is out. Begin!"

_(Pokémon!...)__  
_

"Let's go Pikachu!"

"Come on out Venusaur!"

_Let's do it_

Ash ordered Pikachu to use Thunderbolt but Venusaur use Safeguard to block it.

"Grab Pikachu with Vine Whip!"

Venusaur wrapped Pikachu in vines but Pikachu broke free with Iron Tail and shot an Electro Ball at the Seed Pokemon. Moments later, the smoke lifted and Venusaur was unconscious.

_I wanna be the very best__  
Like no one ever was (No one ever was)_

"Venusaur is out! Ash wins the battle!"

Florine was flabbergasted but she didn't take it hard. She said congratulations to Ash and shook his hand. "You better make it far in the Championship. I expect my rivals to be strong otherwise I'll look bad."

"That Flory's way of saying 'good luck'. She's too proud to say it because she thinks it makes _her_ look bad." Johnny said, smiling until he winced in pain when Florine elbowed him in the stomach, scowling at him.

"Shut up you big gut!"

Ash chuckled. "I plan to win this thing so nothing is stopping me."

_To catch them is my real test__  
To train them is my cause_

Marina battled Trinity (from _The Perfect Match_), a polite level-headed Water-Type trainer with her Golduck.

"Golduck, Water Gun!"

Golduck's Water Gun attack hit Wani-Wani but he took it directly and stood his ground. Wani-Wani shot back Water Gun back at Golduck and it knocked it out. The trainers left on friendly terms after Trinity lost.

Jimmy went up against a Black Belt and his Primeape. Primeape was throwing punches, which Typhlosion dodges. Then Primeape used Mega Kick and the attack hit Typhlosion hard. Despite earning a bruise, Typhlosion shook it off.

"What the? How that thing still be standing?" The Black Belt asked, dumbstruck.

"It takes a lot more to take Typhlosion out. Flamethrower!"

Typhlosion attacked with Flamethrower and engulfed Primeape, causing it to faint and earn Typhlosion the win.

"You rock and you rule!" Jimmy leaped into the air and did a high paw with Typhlosion as their friends cheered.

_My whole life has led to this__  
Time to test my skills_

Misty, Brock, Max, Molly, Dawn, Ursula and May watched them, especially Molly and Max, both have having a shrine to Marina and Jimmy.

A rose landed in May's hands. She looked up, and was surprised at the sight of her three rivals. Her first and most arrogant rival was right beside her.

"Drew?" She gasped.

"Happy to see me again, May?" He remarked, flicking his bangs. He wore a purple jacket with white cuffs and the hood was white as well, a black shirt underneath, dark green-blue pants, black sneakers with purple stripes and a green waist-pack. His glossy, green hair had grown longer, down to his chin but still gets into his emerald eyes, so he still flicked them away.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Ash's mother invited us." Solidad answered. Her salmon-pink hair reached her waist and was pulled back by a red hairband. She wore a red jumper-dress over an orange blouse, the collar open to show off a gold necklace with a red gem, an orange belt around her hips, orange knee-high socks, and red shoes.

"She's a darling!" Harley squealed. He kept his dark-green triangular hat, and now wore a reverse version of his old outfit; a dark-green jacket with light-green diamond-shaped prints down his arms, a light-green shirt with a diamond cut around his lower stomach and light-green pants with white boots.

_I know I just can't miss__  
Gonna show the world__  
_

Ritchie and Sparky fought against a Koffing using Smog. Sparky emerged through doing Volt Tackle and charged into Koffing, knocking him out.

Casey's Meganium battled a Tangrowth. Tangrowh ensnared Meganium with its vines. Before it can launch its poisonous powder, Meganium released a powerful SolarBeam that literally knocked it right off its feet.

_Born to be a winner__  
Born to be a Champion_

As Ash reached up with his friends, he heard someone talk to him. "Hey Ash,"

He turned and saw a boy he instantly recognized. "Paul!"

Paul wore a black jacket with grey cuffs and a fat violet stripe on the sleeves, open down to the elbow length in the front to show off his coal-grey shirt, dark-blue cargo pants, and coal-grey sneakers. His choppy violet hair had grown a few inches so he pushed them out of his face.

With him was a tall, slender, pale-skinned girl with sharp garnet-red eyes. A baby Abra was sleeping in her arms. Ash recognized her as Pike Queen Lucy.

"Hey Lucy,"

Lucy smiled. "Hello again Ash,"

Her coal-black, red-streaked hair was in a thick low ponytail, her long bangs let loose upon the sides of her face. She wore a coal-black jean vest that stopped at the chest, a light-violet shirt that was mid-thigh with jagged edges, black pants and purple boots. She kept her zigzag golden belt and black, sleek gloves replaced her old gloves.

_Born to be a winner__  
Born to be the very best__  
Born to be a winner!_

"Lucy!" Brock exclaimed as he pulled Ash aside, grasping both hands on Lucy's free hand, her other arm holding an Abra, making her blushed. "I never thought I would ever see my beautiful queen again!"

His face twitched in pain as Max grabbed his ear and dragged him away, leaving the blushing Lucy behind.

"And I never thought you would stop acting girl-crazy." Max remarked dryly.

"He's getting quite an earful." Ursula remarked, leaning on a bar fence that surrounded the battle fields. As the others went for the next battle, she turned around to follow but came face-to-face to Paul. Because he was taller, his chest was brushing upon hers and their faces almost touching.

Ursula breathed in and tried not to blush but a rosy blush came anyway. One came to Paul's face as well.

_Pokémon!__  
_

"Hi," Paul spoke breathlessly.

"Hi," Ursula repeated in the same breathlessly voice. After realizing how close they were, Ursula pushed Paul off her and stormed off, blushing madly.

"Huh," Was all he had to say before he followed her.

_Every challenge along the way __  
With courage I will face (courage I will face)_

Ursula stopped when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She felt Paul's breath against her neck as he said, "I'm Paul. Paul Shinji."

She gave him a look. "I'm Ursula Kawasumi. Why?"

He gulped and moved away. "I wanted to know…I better get going. Are you coming?"

"Uh yes," She followed him and they walked in silent, blushes still on their faces.

_I will battle every day__  
To claim my rightful place__  
_

"How's Sootopolis City?" May asked Drew, watching Marina's winning battle against a Flygon with Little Miss, now a Mismagius. Harley and Solidad stood behind them, leaning against a wall.

"Good I suppose," Drew answered, flicking his bangs. "Juan is a good teacher. The fangirls couldn't get enough of me."

May rolled her blue eyes. "Of course they can't." A smile slowly curled on her lips. "Coordinating was different after we spilt up. I missed it…I missed you."

Drew was taken by that. "Are you admitting you missed me?"

Harley and Solidad leaned forward, grinning. Since Kanto, they noticed something between May and Drew that wasn't rivalry but more than friendship. They hoped they would confess their true feelings but the two younger Coordinators were so stubborn and dense. Maybe the Championship event can get them to confess.

"Yes," A soft blush formed on May's cheeks. The grins on Harley and Solidad got bigger. Here it comes…

But much to their disappointment, Drew scoffed, flicking his hair. "Of course you miss me! Who can ever forget someone who's better than you?"

That made May red in the face. "Well you're still obnoxious as ever!" She huffed and stormed off, leaving him behind. She angrily thought, _Why do I even bother? No matter what, Drew will always be obnoxious!_

Solidad slapped her forehead with her hand while Harley wailed. "Even after three years, Drew still is hopeless!"

Drew watched May stalked off, regretting what he said. Out of anger, he slammed his fist on the bar, growling lowly, just as Little Miss defeated Flygon with Psybeam.

_Come with me, the time is right__  
There's no better team (there's no better team!)_

Jimmy was on his last battle with a trainer with a Nidoking, a tall boy with long, auburn-red hair that pasted his shoulders by a few inches and covered the right of his face, and silver eyes. He wore a black vest with red trim over a black shirt, white pants, black shoes, and a white scarf draped around his neck, and a Weavile on his shoulders.

Jimmy remembered him as Silver Soul, his first rival who defeated him with Nidoking when he started his journey.

Now is his chance to prove how strong Typhlosion truly is.

Typhlosion and Nidoking fought long and hard…until Typhlosion launched a powerful punch at Nidoking, knocking it out thus winning the battle. Jimmy was overjoyed and hugged the bulky Volcano Pokemon, who was as ecstatic as his trainer. "You were awesome buddy!"

Silver returned Nidoking and gave it a silent thank you. He went over to Jimmy and smiled. He held his hand, and said, "Good game, Jimmy."

Jimmy smiled back, taking his hand. "You too. I wanted to prove myself to you."

"You did a great job of it."

_Arm in arm we'll win the fight__  
Gonna live our dream__  
_

Ash was on his second battle against a Scizor with Pikachu. From three years of training, Pikachu skillfully dodged Scizor's attacks and in a swift move, swiped it right off its feet with Iron Tail.

Marill cheered for Pikachu from her place in Misty's arms. Misty watched from the sidelines with a dreamily look on her face, sighing just as dreamily. Her chest rose in and out as she sighed deeply, watching Ash brilliantly battle. And how handsome he looked doing so…

Gary smirked at Misty, which she didn't notice. "Red seems to like the view."

Next to him, Dawn said, "It's obvious that she likes him and vice versa."

"_Like? _I say it's more than that, Diamond." He immediately blushed when he said the last part.

Dawn cocked her eyebrow. "_Diamond?_ Where did that came from?"

"Nowhere!"

Gary turned away to hide his blush from her. However, Dawn smiled.

_Diamond…I like it._

_Born to be a winner__  
Born to be a Champion_

Pikachu finally defeated Scizor. In joy, Marill leaped out of her trainer's embrace and ran towards Pikachu.

Misty ran over to Ash, seeming chasing after Marill but really to hug Ash. Then she accidently bumped into a girl with short, red-pink hair with a blue cap with a yellow snowflake pin at the side and sharp icy-blue eyes. She wore an icy-blue shirt with a white stripe across the middle and white-cuffed sleeves cuffed at the elbows, yellow shorts, long white socks, blue shoes, and yellow gloves with white cuffs.

"Watch it!" The girl snapped.

"Hey I didn't mean to!" Misty snapped back.

She gave Misty an icy glare with her equally icy eyes. Her eyes widened. "Ketchum?"

"Georgia? Are you completing too?" Ash asked, surprised to see Iris's rival again.

Georgia grinned. "Nah, I came all the way from Unova to see my cousin win the Master Battle."

Suddenly a shrill cry caught their ears. _**"Meganium!"**_

Georgia smirked. "That will be my cousin winning his second battle. At this rate he's a shoe-in."

_Born to be a winner__  
Born be the very best (the very best)_

Ash and the others ran over to where the cry was from. They found Casey in a battle field, desperately clinging to a severely injured Meganium covered in burns.

"Meganium!" Casey cried, choking through heavy tears. "Meganium…"

Brock knelt down to Meganium, checking the wounds. Ritchie laid a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Ash and Ritchie said together.

Casey sniffed and pointed forward. "…**He** happened."

Casey's opponent, a tall, thin boy was smirking at her, with wavy, neck-length, indigo-blue hair and narrowed black eyes. He was wearing a brown, leather cowboy-vest with yellow fringes over a red shirt, dark-grey jeans that cuffed at his ankles and tucked into brown boots, and a loose red bandana around his neck. His hair was held by an orange headband with white sunglasses on top. He looked very familiar to Ash, Brock and Misty until Ash finally remembered him.

He growled his name. "Damian…"

Georgia ran over to Damian and hugged him. "Aw Patrats, I can't believe I miss you pummel the twerp." she fake pouted, leaning back with her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry. You'll see my next and **final** battle," Damian reassured his cousin. He glanced at Ash and Ash glared at him. "What are you looking at? Hey…You're that loser who took my Charmander! Well do you still have Charmander or did the smart thing and dumped it?"

Pikachu growled at Damian. He wanted to use Thunderbolt on Damian but Ash stopped him.

"No Pikachu, I got this. No, Damian. I don't have Charmander," He shoved his hand into his pocket and took out a PokeBall, enlarging it in a click. "I have Charizard!"

**(**_Instrumental break_**)**

As Ash called out, he opened his PokeBall and from a white light, Charizard was released, roaring furiously as he spread out his teal wings. The crowd awed and whispered in excitement at the display.

Even Paul was impressed. "Incredible…"

Damian was completely shocked! His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped. "The loser got it to evolve!"

Charizard shot his head up at his voice and roared loudly. He snarled at his former trainer, eyes blazing in hatred. Ash stroked his neck in effort to calm him, although he was angry at Damian too.

"He came a long way from the Charmander you left on a rock, huh?"

Damian growled. "Don't think just because you made a puny lizard turn to a dragon you'll beat me! Magmortar go!"

He threw a PokeBall and out came a deadly-looking Magmortar. Casey gasped. "That's the Pokemon that hurt Meganium!"

"That explains Meganium's burns," Brock said.

"Ash, be careful! Magmortar is deadlier than it looks!" Misty warned.

Ash simply gave her an assuring nod and a wink, making her blush. "Ready buddy?" He asked Charizard.

Charizard answered by flying off and slamming into the Magmortar at full speed.

_I was born to be a winner__  
Born to be a Champion_

"Magmortar, use Flamethrower!"

Magmortar fired streams of fire from its arm cannon into Charizard, sending him flying off. However, Charizard flipped while flying back and charged back at Magmortar. He unleashed Flamethrower back at Magmortar, making it dazed for a moment.

Damian's growled as his once weak _ex_-Pokemon dodged his new Fire-Type continuous Flamethrowers and counter back with his own Flamethrower that actually hit the opponent.

"Magmortar, Fire Blast!"

Magmortar fired a red-orange fireball from its arm cannon. When the ball hit Charizard, it exploded. But as the smoke clouded the field, it was cleared by the flapping wings of Charizard, flying up in the air and dived straight down to Magmortar, and slashed it with his claws.

The battle brought quite a crowd. The fans watched the battle in amazement. Dawn and Gary were closer together behind the rails, observing the battle.

Dawn clapped her hands together, smiling in awe. "Charizard moves so gracefully with Flamethrower! That could be a really good appeal!"

Gary frowned as Magmortar threw endless streams of Flamethrowers. "But Damian's not even using a plan at all! While Ash is using Charizard's speed and flying, Damian just chooses a strong Pokemon and commands random moves to defeat his opponent. Rather impulsive."

Dawn gulped when Magmortar shot Flamethrower at Charizard, catching him this time and left marks. "But still, he's doing damage to Charizard."

_Born to be a winner__  
Born be the very best_

As Dawn said, the two were evenly matched. Charizard may be smarter than Magmortar but Magmortar makes up for it with its strength and power. Magmortar used Skull Bash, head-butting Charizard square in the gut, pushing him to the ground. Despite having a few bruises, Charizard still managed to stand up.

Ash needed a new plan to win. _This isn't going well! Magmortar is really not an easy match for Charizard. I need to think of a new plan. But what?_

He thought back to Charizard's previous battles, as a Charmander, as a disobedient Charmeleon, as an even more aggressive Charizard, against Blaine's Magmar…

_That's it!_

"Charizard! Seismic Toss!"

_Born to be a winner!_

_(Born to be the very best)_

Charizard looked back at Ash, getting the idea. Grabbing Magmortar, Charizard flew up high, high in the air and spun around and around, dazing Magmortar.

The crowd whispered in confusion at this. "What's he doing?" "I don't know."

Damian was also confused. "What the heck?"

Brock and Misty however smiled. They were present at Ash's match against Blaine and knew what he was planning.

Charizard zoomed back down, his claws and feet on Magmortar's back, and stomped it down, using the momentum of the dive, and the Fire Type pair crash to the ground.

_Born to be a winner_

_Pokémon!_

**CRASH!**

Dust covered the field. A victorious roar was heard. When the dust was cleared, Magmortar was knocked stone out, Charizard with a foot on its chest, roaring out.

"Magmortar is out! Ash wins the battle!"

The crowd exploded to a thunderous applause. Damian, returning Magmortar, threw a tantrum, kicking the dirt as he sulked off, his cousin following, patting his shoulder. Ash cheered, jumping up and down. His friends were also overjoyed.

"Yes! Whoo-hoo!" Ash shouted, running up to his Pokemon to congratulation him, only to be slammed down with Charizard on top. "You did great, pal." Ash said, rubbing Charizard's chin. Charizard affectionately licked his face then moved on to Pikachu.

"Pika-ka-ka!" Pikachu giggled as Charizard's tongue tickled him.

"Ash!" Ash craned his neck out, peering over Charizard's head. All his friends were smiling down at him. Brock knelt down and offered his hand. Returning Charizard, Ash gripped Brock's hand and pulled himself up. "Amazing job, Ash."

Molly hugged him around the waist and nuzzled her head in his chest. "That was incredible!"

Jimmy grabbed Ash's other arm and thrust it up. "Let's hear it for _Ash Ketchum!_" He announced and the crowd roared.

Ash laughed, feeling like he was already winning the Championship, at the top of the world.

Nothing can break him down.

* * *

He walked down the side of where the events were occurring. He didn't have to worry about being noticed at the moment with the crowd going crazy over some battle. He observed the many different types of trainers of how they dealt with Pokemon.

He was repulsed by some trainers yelling at their Pokemon for losing 'a once in a lifetime chance' yet seeing more trainers caring their Pokemon's wounds, ignoring the event, he felt…satisfied.

"Disgusting…Yet heart-warming…" He mused. He felt his hood shuffled. Sighing, he stretched his hand to his hood, only to find nothing in it. His dark eyes widened and he was beginning to worry. "Where did she…?" He scanned all round him and caught the sight of a small, yellow ball climbing up a wall and over the roof, disappearing into the town.

Very irritated by this, he growled, clutching his hands into fists, "Annoying headstrong pest!"

* * *

After Jimmy, Marina and Ritchie finished their three battles, Ash and his seventeen friends, Delia and Professor Oak, decided to relax for a few hours before the opening ceremony. They settled in a little chic Café called _Café Caffa._ Like back on the ship, everyone was passing the time catching up or getting along with someone new.

The group was sitting outside in the patio, the warm sunlight shining down and the ocean zephyr blowing by. They sat in tables covered with white cloths, while a dark-red umbrella stuck out from the centre, blocking the sunrays.

Ash, Misty and Gary sat altogether, with Pikachu and Marill eating Pokemon food. Ash and Misty were talking, from Ash's battles from earlier to their old times together. _Especially_ about their old times together. They laughed at the fun moments, talked quietly at the sad moments…and blushed whenever their hands or feet brushed against the other. Ash also told her about his adventures in Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova, boasting along the way. Misty giggled and playfully hit his shoulder for his aggrandizing.

"…and since Iris didn't have a bike, Pikachu shocked her instead!" Ash was saying about his last female travelling companion, Iris Cuasorome. In minutes, Misty felt that she already know her; She grew up in a village of Dragon Types, she's the granddaughter of a Dragon Type Gym Leader (**A/N:** Until the Pokemon Anime releases more of Iris's life, I'm only writing this much of her), she had the strangest hair in a violet colour, her skin is dark, she likes Dragon Types and cute Pokemon but not Ice Types, she's wild, obnoxious, hyper, smart, bold, confident. "…She wanted to become a Dragon-Type Master so she went with me to achieve her goal. Ha, we argued so much I swear she's like the sister I never had!"

Those last words struck her heart straight as an arrow, and Misty then realized that Iris was special to him. He mentioned his other travelling pal, Cilan, a Brock without the girl-craziness, but he went on about Iris much more. If Iris was the sister he never had, what was herself meant to him?

She tried to forget those thoughts, chuckling weakly. "She sounds just like me. Though, you never did pay back for ruining my bike…"

"You _still_ haven't let that go? Misty, I said I was sorry."

"I know you did but I can't let it go."

"Why?"

"Um…" Misty nervously twiddled her fingers. _Because I don't want to forget you…ever…No! I can't say that!_ A red blush formed as she attempted to find an excuse. "Uh…because…it…cost me…a fortune, that's why!" She spat out the excuse quickly.

Ash stood up from his chair. "Can't you just buy a new bike instead of bugging me about it?" He sounded annoyed.

Misty stood up too, backs of her hands on her hips. "Bug? I don't bug, I don't even like Bug Types!"

Pikachu and Marill's ears perked up at the sound of their trainers' angry voices.

"You do. It's annoying!"

"Annoying? How am I annoying?"

The Mouse Pokemon shifted from side to side as the fight prolonged. Pikachu sighed, knowing this would lead to a fight just like they did eight years ago.

"You always go on and on that stupid bike every second we're together!"

"So I'm an annoyance to you huh?"

Ash finally had enough. He cried out in frustration, throwing his arms up. "Gah! Women, they're so annoying!"

**THUMP!** Misty whipped out her classic mallet and whacked Ash on the head. Ash winched in extreme pain, thinking, _What…a…woman…_Then he fell down Anime style. Old habits die hard.

* * *

Gary typed on his laptop while mentally rolling his eyes at the couple's squabble. He carried on the report on Piplup and its Evolutions, Prinlup and Empoleon for Professor Rowan. He still needed more information. His Umbreon lied at his heels against the chair legs.

"Um, Gary?"

Gary looked up from his laptop to see who wanted him. When he turned, his jaw dropped when he saw Dawn standing before him, holding a pink box and had an Empoleon beside her. He cleared his throat and quickly positioned himself in his normal 'cool' self.

"Oh hi Dawn," He said coolly. "What do you want?"

Dawn shyly smiled. "I was wondering if Umbreon wanted some of the poffins I made."

"Go ahead. I'm sure Umbreon will like them."

Dawn knelt down to Umbreon's level and offered it the poffins in her palm. Umbreon sniffed the poffins before hungrily gobble up the poffins. Umbreon, satisficed, snuggled its chin in Dawn's palm, purring. Dawn laughed as the purr send vibrations through her arm. Umbreon moved closer to her and rubbed against her knees, purring as she stroked its back.

Gary was amazed of how fast Umbreon warmed up to Dawn. The Pokemon was never affectionate to any human but him. He also couldn't turn a blind eye from her svelte figure, under cute clothes and long silky hair. His mind switched from the report to the blunette beauty, _Dawn's a natural with Pokemon! She's so sweet and gentle…not to mention pretty too…_

However, Dawn felt his stare. She looked up at him questioningly, raised an eyebrow. "Gary, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" He blinked. Then he realized what he was doing and immediately went back on his laptop. "Oh! Uh, doing a report on the Evolutions of Piplup for Professor Rowan, he won't like it if I don't get this done. Say, did you raise Empoleon from Piplup?"

"Yes," She looked back at her Empoleon, as he posed proudly with fins on his hips and his head up high, as prideful as always. She had an idea, turning back to Gary. "I could lend Empoleon to you for your research if it helps."

"Empel?" Empeleon asked. Is his trainer giving him away?

Gary smiled. "Thanks, I appreciative it,"

Dawn sheepishly glanced at her confused Empeleon. "Sorry, Empeleon."

Realization dawned on him, his eyes wide as saucers. "Empel!" Empeleon exclaimed, frantically waving his fins around.

Dawn, embarrassed, handed Gary Empeleon's PokeBall. "Here you go. Have fun with Gary, Empeleon."

"Empeleon! Empeleon!" The Emperor Pokemon called after its beloved trainer's retreating figure.

Gary twirled its PokeBall on the tip of his finger like a basketball. "Guess it's you and me now, huh?"

Empeleon spun around to Hydro Pump the man who took him away from Dawn, but stopped, seeing Gary was staring dream-like at, leaning on his elbow, clutched hand under chin, eyes half lid. He just stayed that way as Empeleon leaned in close to him, smirking and snickering.

"Wha-What are you looking at?" Gary demanded as his face turned even redder than before. Empeleon kept snickering. Gary just groaned and continued his work, muttering angrily, red-faced.

* * *

With a heavy sigh, Dawn slumped onto her seat. "That went better than before,"

Dawn, May and Ursula were seated triangularly. May was busy eating noodles, her favourite, and Ursula was reading a fashion magazine with Gothorita in her arms, reading as well. Noticing Dawn's presence, Ursula rose her head up from her magazine.

"How did go with the professor?" Ursula asked.

"Fine," Dawn answered.

Ursula moved her head around, trying to find something. "Where's Empeleon?"

"I…kind of loan him to Gary." She winced, knowing Empeleon would _not_ be happy.

"You gave Empeleon to Gary?" Ursula smirked rather wickedly. "That's very interesting…" A slurp from May made her face flinched in disgust.

Dawn groaned. "Ursula, I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. I do not like Gary that way. We're friends and just friends! Why don't you solve your own love life instead of meddling in others?"

Ursula casually flicked a glossy page over. "Because it's fun to tease you! Besides, I don't want a love life." May slurped her noodles louder. Ursula had enough and scowled at May. "I'm trying to have a conversation with Dawn here, _Maple_, so can you please STOP SLURPING?"

"Im mum muph mif pif ma muu mumphes!" May mumbled with her mouth filled with noodles. Some noodles dangled from her mouth to the bowl.

"What?"

May swallowed her noodles, now able to talk. "I said 'I can't help it if I love noodles!' They taste_ sooo_ good!"

After she said that, she immediately resumed eating. Dawn giggled. Ursula rolled her eyes and turned back to her magazine. Suddenly, Gothorita tugged on her arm when she noticed something and Ursula glanced up. Across the tables was Paul staring impassive at her. He was sitting with Brock and Lucy. Brock was popping his handmade Pokemon Food into Lucy's Abra's mouth like a baby, holding it like a father would with his son while Lucy stared dreamily at him, coloured pink on her cheeks.

When his eyes caught her, Paul locked her eyes with a long stare. His onyx into her ruby orbs. He thought he saw fire dancing in her eyes. When Ash invited him and Lucy for lunch, it took him a minute and an unnoticed glance at her to come along. For some reason, the pinkette…interested him. From his encounters with Ash, he learned to lighten up and so decided to taunt Ursula by smirking at her. She then shook her head viciously, coming to her senses, fuming at him, covering her red face with her magazine, focusing entirely on reading. Her face was very red in anger and embarrassment.

Paul's smirk widened. He was becoming _very_ interested in her…

* * *

Drew, Solidad and Harley were seated behind May's table. As Solidad was sipping her banana milkshake, Drew leaned on his elbow, irritated while Harley stared at him, disapprovingly. Drew was obliviously annoyed of upsetting May earlier since she won't look at him after their spat. He was more irritated as Harley started to criticize him for his arrogance.

"That was so like you, Andrew! Insulting May, flattering yourself to no end. I don't think Juan's gentlemen manners rubbed off of you. If you aren't so arrogant, you and May would've been lovers' years ago!"

"Don't you think I know that already?" The green-haired boy snapped then slapped his hand on his mouth, quickly realizing he left a hint.

_Unfortunately_, Harley picked up the hint.

"You finally admit it! You love May!" He squealed.

Panicking, Drew whipped is head around. He sighed in relief. Good. May or anyone else had heard. Solidad chuckled in amusement at the usually confident grasshead, earning a glare from him, which she ignored and resumed sipping her milkshake. Still, she thought of when Drew and May will finally be together…

* * *

Jimmy, Marina, Max and Molly sat altogether. After seeing Jimmy in the battles, Max developed a huge admiration for the Johto trainer and Molly was ecstatic of getting to know her idol. While Marina and Molly went off to the gift shop next door looking at figurines, Max excitably complimented his new role model.

"You were so cool against Primeape and Nidoking, Jimmy! Typhlosion was awesome!" He exclaimed out of excitement, his eyes shining.

Jimmy bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "Gee thanks, Max."

Max heard the girls laugh from next door. The aquaette dangled a pretty crystal ornament over the younger girl, who looked up at her. Marina tapped Molly's nose, adding more laughs from each other.

"How do you know her?" Max asked.

"We grew up together, really close. We started our journeys on the same day. We lost contact for a year or two until we met by chance in a Pokemon Centre." He let out a low whistle as he remembered Raikou, probably the most amazing Pokemon he ever met. "Boy, what an adventure."

"What adventure?"

Jimmy grinned at the younger boy. "It's a secret." Max pouted. Jimmy laughed and ruffled his hair. "But I'll tell ya…" Max's pout turned hopeful. But then Jimmy smirked. "…When you're older."

"I'm 15! That's old enough for me!" Max huffed as Jimmy laughed again. Still, Max was happy he was getting along with Jimmy.

* * *

Ritchie and Casey were listening to an Electabuzz baseball on Ritchie's radio on their table. Sparky was held in his trainer's arms, listening to the game too.

"…Slam! The Electabuzzs beats the Magmorters by 5-4!"

Casey and Ritchie cheered at the win and gave high-fives.

"The Electabuzz are the best!" Casey cried.

"You got that right!" Ritchie cheered. The Electabuzz were the reason how they first met. Out of a crowd of thousands, Casey spotted his Electabuzz baseball hat and became determined to meet him. She startled him with her very spunky attitude and embarrassed him by singing the Electabuzz theme song, but when she fawned over Sparky, Ritchie found her cool. She handled Sparky with care and he took a liking to her too. Until she commanded Sparky to shock her and Ritchie in the nick of time took his Raichu from her hands and ended up getting electrocuted instead. He still liked her after that.

Suddenly, Ritchie stopped when he noticed that Casey was quiet while staring down sadly at her feet. Ritchie shifted towards her and Sparky hopped onto her lap.

"Casey, what's wrong?" asked Ritchie, concerned.

Casey bit her lip. "I won't be able to complete in the Championship all because of Damien!" She shouted, almost deafening Ritchie. "And I will forgive him for what he did to Meganium. I got my Electabuzz, Beedrill, Pidgeotto, Raticate, Rapidash and Vespiquen with me for this and now I won't be able to let them battle now! I'm a failure…"

"No you're not. There will be other chances out there. My Granma says 'One lost is a lesson'. We learn from our mistake. You can learn from yours. Besides, we met Ash again and new friends. You stay there and be with them…and with me."

Casey suddenly flew at him and locked him in an embrace, causing him to blush bright red.

"Thank you, Ritchie, thank you! And to show my gratitude, I promise I will cheer for you in every match you play!"

"T-Thanks, Case." Sparky sniggered at him. Ritchie tried to shush him but blushed more as he felt Casey tighten her grip on him. Sparky sniggered more, enjoying Ritchie's embarrassment very much.

* * *

Delia and Professor Oak sat together. Delia was feeding Buneary through a baby bottle and cradled her. Professor Oak allowed Delia to keep Buneary after he finished his research on her and also because Buneary appointed her as her mother.

Lurcario leaned against a wall. He preferred to be on the side-lines so he can watch over everyone. He rolled his eyes when Ash begun his argument with the redhead and chuckled when the girl whacked him with her mallet. His ears perked up as he heard a sound and he looked up at the Café's roof, where a small yellow ball was moving along the edge.

* * *

"Ahh, Misty!" moaned Ash. He rubbed his sore head and shot draggers at the redhead. Pikachu was on his usual perch on his shoulder blade. "You don't have to hit me!"

Misty shot draggers back at him. Marill was in her usual place in her arms. "That's what you get for being an idiot!"

"I'm an idiot?"

"Yes!"

"Are they always like this?" asked Dawn. The kids were outside the Café, the others watching Ash and Misty fight continuously. Professor Oak, Delia, Solidad and Harley stayed seated.

"Five years apart can do that to you." Brock stated.

"Talk about a love-hate relationship." Ursula remarked. Paul, standing near her, rolled his eyes, thinking the two were acting childish.

"Well, you're an annoyance!"

"Excuse me? I'm an annoyance?" Misty took out her mallet and itching to whack him again.

"Alright, alright, alright, enough!" Ritchie got between the couple and broke them apart, wary of Misty's mallet. "C'mon, guys. We got 'til tonight before the opening ceremony. Let's not waste the time fighting. Just kiss and make up."

"!" Ash and Misty furiously blushed, much to the others' amusement.

"I meant that as an expression!" Ritchie quickly added.

"Oh!" Misty said. "Right! Um…Ash…I forgive you for starting the fight."

"_Me?_ You're started it!"

"Did not!

"Did to!"

"Oh boy," groaned Jimmy.

The yellow ball witnessed the scene from the roof. Its eyes sparkled at the sight of a messy-haired boy. It begun to move its way down the roof, hopped off, jumped from one umbrella to another, leaped off high in the air.

"Ash, stop being stubborn and just say sorry!" Dawn said.

"No way! She started it-Ahh!" Ash yelled as something suddenly attacked his head and fell off along with his hat. "What was that?"

"Look!" Misty pointed to Ash's hat on the ground, which was strangely moving. Pikachu and Marill hopped out away from their trainers and made way to Ash's hat, sniffing it.

The hat then lifted to reveal a cute bright yellow mouse, tiny in size. The tips of its large point ears, neck and short tail were black, and its cheeks were pink. It had an extremely small nose, almost like a dot. Its big brown eyes were a shade darker than Pikachu's.

"A Pichu!" Casey exclaimed, admiring its black and yellow colors.

Curious, Molly flipped out her Pokedex, Max peered over her shoulder.

"_Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. And the pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Pichu are playful little babies that can release large amounts of electricity. However, Pichu aren't fully able to control their electricity, so they sometimes release it by accident."_

"It's so cute!" Marina squealed.

Pichu peeped out from underneath, revealing itself more. Its tiny little paws held the hat above its head. Its eyes focused on Ash, who walked forward and knelt down to its level.

"Hey little guy," He said, grinning. He held out his hand. "Can I have my hat back?"

Pichu gazed up at him and slowly moved his hat to him. But just as Ash was about to get it, Pichu swiftly moved his hat away and giggled.

"Hey!" Ash tried to grab it but again, Pichu moved it away. "C'mon this isn't funny!" Mutilpe times, he tried to recover his hat but failed each time. His friends laughed at him. Even Paul was finding his immaturity amusing. "Stop it! Hey! Hand it over now! Right now!"

With a mischievous grin, Pichu ran off with his hat.

"Hey! Come back here!" Ash scampered back up to his feet and chased after the Pichu.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu followed his trainer's example.

"Ash! Stop!" Misty called. But Ash ignored her. Groaning, she chased after him, along with everyone else. But after a few minutes of running, the group realized they lost him.

"Ashy-boy sure knows how to run!" Gary grunted.

"Never…come between Ash…and his hat." Max panted.

"Where do you think he could be?" May asked.

"He could be anywhere chasing after Pichu!" Drew said.

"I guess the best we could do is wait and hope he'll turn up at the opening ceremony." Brock hoped.

"What do you think, Misty?" Dawn asked Misty, who sighed.

"I pray he won't do anything stupid."

* * *

Ash was still chasing after Pichu down the streets. Pikachu hanged on for dear life on his shoulder as Ash rushed and hurried down the path. Ash turned left, swinging Pikachu up from his shoulder, dashing down steps to an enormous, empty square. Ahead of him, Pichu hopped on top of a wall, waving his hat around, taunting him. Ash growled and quickened his pace. Pichu hopped down and tried to run away, only to be grasped by the neck, lifted from the ground, meeting a pair of glaring blue eyes. It giggled.

The owner of the blue eyes growled. "What are you doing?"

"Hey!" He froze at the sound of someone's voice. He turned and saw Ash running towards him. Ash stopped in his heels, Pikachu twirling his head in dizziness from the rush. He grinned lopsided. "Hi! Is that your Pichu?"


	5. Opening

**1st Disclaimer:** _I do not own Pokemon._

* * *

**Recap:** _Ash growled and quickened his pace. Pichu hopped down and tried to run away, only to be grasped by the neck, lifted from the ground, __meeting a pair of glaring blue eyes. It giggled._

_The owner of the blue eyes growled. "What are you doing?"_

_"Hey!" He froze at the sound of someone's voice. He turned and saw Ash running towards him. Ash stopped in his heels, Pikachu twirling his head in dizziness from the rush. He grinned lopsided. "Hi! Is that your Pichu?"_

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Opening

~PKM~

Ash stared at the boy with the Pichu. It was a pale-skinned teenage boy, at least 18, wearing a black leather vest with a zipped-up silver zipper. Underneath, he wore a grey, long-sleeved shirt with a hood attached, where the Pichu hid itself in, a pair of ruggary pants the same colour as the grey shirt and dusty, lilac sneakers. He had a dusty-lilac baseball hat over his spiked-tipped black hair, which had the same spikey hairstyle as Ash but neater, smoother, _sleeker_, silver fading at the tips and bangs falling over his blue eyes. On his right hand was a matching grey glove, with the three middle fingers cut-off.

He stood perfectly frozen. His expression was horrified, gaping, shocked…yet Ash didn't notice. He just wanted his hat back. A long, uncomfortable silence drifted between them.

"…Hi." Ash finally said. The boy stayed silent and still. Ash raised a finger to him. "Your…uh…Pichu kinda stole my hat."

The boy shook himself and frowned at Pichu, who gave a cute giggle. He snatched the hat from it and slowly held it out.

"I…apologize for her…playfulness." The boy spoke quietly and shyly, adding a glare to the playful Pokemon, yet his voice gave off an incredible wave of wisdom and maturity.

Ash placed his hat back on his untamed hair and stared at him. He waited for his reaction.

"Ah don't worry about it." Ash said, his anger replaced by usual cheerfulness. The boy was expecting him to explode. Ash stayed there grinning with eyes closed and he took the chance to slip away. Ash opened his eyes seconds later and found the boy walking away from him. He noticed something about him. He was shy and seemly mature and something else but he couldn't place his finger on it. Besides, Ash Ketchum isn't the kind of guy who would let someone go away without befriending them first.

"Hey wait!" He called and chased after the boy. He caught him at the stairs, where he was a few steps ahead, just enough for him to turn around and look down on Ash. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and this is my partner Pikachu. What's your name?"

The boy was taken back. "Hm?"

Ash laughed. "I want to know your name."

"…" He stayed calm on the outside, however inside, he was panicking. _This was never supposed to happen. I have to get away._

He stepped up and reached the top but Ash suddenly appeared by his side, his carefree grin flashing. "Aren't you gonna introduce yourself?"

"…!" _Great! He's persistent. What should I do?_ Squeaks came from Pichu. _No. I can't do that._ More squeaks. His eyes snapped open wide. _Absolutely not! I could never do such a thing!_

"Well?" Ash pressed further.

The next squeaks were of triumph and the boy groaned. He spoke shyly. "I…I am…Malcolm…Colen."

Ash smiled. "Nice to meet cha, Malcolm. You're a trainer?"

'Malcolm' avoided eye contact. "…I…have to go." He walked down the path away from Ash who watched him on. He watched him go on until he stopped, stuffed his hand into his hood, and shifted his head back and forth, and muttered, "Where did she go?"

"Who's she-Gah!" Pichu jumped on his head and stole his head like before. She hopped to Malcolm and waved Ash's hat about.

Malcolm growled. "Pichu, that wasn't funny." Pichu giggled. He frowned and took out a strange black and purple PokeBall. Pichu hitched her giggles. "If you're not going to behave, then you will get a timeout." He shot the PokeBall's red light at Pichu but Pichu skipped aside, dodging the beam. "Pichu…" He growled, trying to catch her again. But she dodged it again and began jumping around, avoiding the red beam. "Pichu! Enough! Stop!"

Ash and Pikachu laughed heartily as Pichu teased the poor boy, leaping to far lengths to avoid getting into her PokeBall. As Pichu blew a raspberry on top of a lamppost, Malcolm snarled in frustration. "Ahh! Annoying pest!"

"Hey, chill," Ash said.

"Weren't you too annoyed when she stole your hat?" Malcolm asked, still irritated.

"Yeah but I let it go." Malcolm stared at him, confused of how he could let go his anger like that. Then Pichu hopped onto his head and hopped off before he could grab her. Ash laughed. "Besides, I'm not a professor or breeder or anything, but I think your Pichu doesn't like her PokeBall. Pikachu is the same."

"You care about your Pokemon so much to keep them out of their PokeBall?" Malcolm asked.

Ash nodded. "Of course I do."

Malcolm stared at him, in surprise, astonishment and awe. Then Pichu appeared on his shoulder, swiped his hat for Ash's, hopped to Ash, and placed Malcolm's hat on him. Malcolm growled annoyed while Ash blinked for a moment then laughed. Then Pichu tugged on Malcolm's pant leg, pointing at Ash, and moved on to Ash, tugging on his pant leg, waving at Malcolm.

"I think Pichu wants us to stay together."

Malcolm, about to glare at Pichu for the hat switch, was taken back. He turned again, Ash's hat visor covering his eyes. "I'm sure you have the Master Battle Championship to prepare for."

Ash shrugged, smiling. "I can put it on hold for a few minutes. Pichu's not giving you another option."

"I guess not." He glared at Pichu. He looked at Ash, smiling hopeful, and groaned in defeat. "Fine. But just for a minutes."

Ash smiled again. "Fine by me."

* * *

Ash and Malcolm wandered together, down the streets of Avery Island, alone and quiet. Pikachu and Pichu playfully chased and pounced on one another, having a good time. Malcolm kept a safe distance and face away from Ash. Deciding to make a move, Ash walked up next to Malcolm and smiled but Malcolm turned away. At this, Ash frowned, wondering how he could get Malcolm to talk.

Soon, the two boys were on the edge of Avery Island, on a stone path that spread both ways around the mesa, a balcony on the edge along the way. The boys could see the blue ocean, waves crashed against the island's wall. The smile came back on Ash's face but bigger and brighter. He ran over to a balcony and leaned out, staring at the wide open sea sparkling in the sunlight. Malcolm followed him, stopped next to him. Pikachu and Pichu climbed onto the smooth rails and look on.

"This is beautiful," Ash said breathless.

"Yes…" Malcolm said.

A comfortable silence drifted between them as they gazed out at the sea. The sun reflected off the water, fading to soft oranges and pinks in the sky. Malcolm perched himself on the railing, his leg dangling off. He stared off at the ocean.

"How could you forgive me?" He asked out of the blue.

"What?" Ash said.

Malcolm kept his gaze on the sea. "How could you forgive me and Pichu for stealing your hat?"

Ash shrugged. "It was nothing."

"Your hat is very important to you."

"You said sorry."

"It was simple yet you accepted it. Why?"

"Forgive and forget."

Malcolm snorted. "Forgive and forget? What good can that do?"

"You gotta forgive the past and move on. Let go of all the anger and you find something good."

"But what if something is too big to forgive or forget?"

"Try."

Malcolm looked at Ash, slightly bewildered. "You honestly believe that?"

Ash smiled. "Yeah."

The boys shared a spark through their eyes and turned back to the sea. Slowly, Malcolm's lips twitched into a small, comfortable smile. Pichu saw his small smile and smiled bigger than his.

* * *

The opening ceremony was ready to begin at sunset. There was still time left. The 64 trainers were already picked and the crowd were pouring inside the dome. Ash's friends waited outside for Ash to show up. Time was running out and Ash was nowhere to be seen. His friends were becoming impatient or worried.

"Where is he?" Dawn said, worried.

"The ceremony will be starting soon," Jimmy said.

"He better show up," huffed Max, becoming impatient.

Misty fidgeted with her hands. She was the most worried out of her friends. Can't take it any longer, she decided to go look for him. "I'm going to look for him. Togekiss, go!"

As she ran off, she released her Togekiss and sent her to fly around to spot Ash anywhere.

"Hey I'm going with you!" Casey shouted, following Misty. The girls dashed through the streets, looking for their messy-haired, hat-wearing friend. A few minutes later, Togekiss came back to the girls, whooped down to her trainer, alerted her of finding Ash on the near edge and flied off to show them the way.

* * *

Ash and Malcolm stayed as they were for a long time, staring off at the sea. The sky was pink near to blue. The cool sea air breezed against Ash's face, allowing him to deeply breathe in the salty air and sigh as deep. Arceus, he loved the smell of the sea. Calm, tranquil…he was at peace…

"_ASH KETCHUM!_"

Snapping out from his mind, he blinked and spun around where Misty and Casey ran up to him from the way he came out when he found the balcony. Pikachu squealed upon seeing Marill and ran over to her side. While Pichu hid in Malcolm's hood, the boy gasped and widened his eyes when he saw Misty coming towards Ash, annoyance visible among her pretty features.

Casey marched right up to Ash and shoved her horn in his chest. "Ash, you got me and the others worried sick about you!" She scolded loudly. "You gonna be late for the opening ceremony! The biggest event in your life, remember? If **I**'**m **in the top 64, I…" She trailed off, noticing Malcolm. She pointed her horn at him. "…I don't know you."

"Guys, this is Malcolm." Ash introduced his friend. "Malcolm, this is Casey and Misty."

"Hi!" Casey blurted out, staggering him back a few feet.

Sensing his discomfort, Misty approached him and smiled. "Hi Malcolm," She said sweetly.

"…Hello." He replied.

"Ash, we need to get going to the opening ceremony NOW." Casey reminded Ash, pulling on his arm.

"You wanna come, Malcolm?" Misty asked.

Pichu tried to squeak from the hood but Malcolm's hand lightly hit her. Staring at Misty, he shook his head for 'no' and turned on his heel, walking away. Ash slipped out of Casey's grasp and moved near Misty.

"We'll meet tomorrow 'kay?" He called after him.

Malcolm stopped and whipped over his shoulder, his face was stoic as he replied. "I cannot promise that."

Ash watched as he walked off, puzzled of what he said. He turned to Misty. "What does he mean by that?"

"Maybe he's busy tomorrow," Misty suggested.

"Yeah, maybe he has other stuff to do, like a meeting or perhaps a _ceremony?_ LIKE THE ONE WE NEED TO GET TO?" Casey added then exploded, causing Ash to cover his ear in irritation.

"Ok, ok, Casey! We're going."

He seized Misty's wrist and they ran off, although thoughts of his mysterious friend clouded his mind as he rushed to the dome. The lights flashing in the almost navy sky, the dome shined a fluorescent white. Ash, Misty and Casey managed to get in, and Ash headed for the field while Misty and Casey find the others. Outside, the 64 trainers gathered in the field, patiently waiting for the ceremony to begin. Fortunately Ash made it outside and was amazed by the millions of fans attending. Will this much fans watch him in his battles?

"Hey Ash!" From nearby, he saw Jimmy waving at him. With him were Marina, Ritchie and Paul. As Ash ran towards them, Jimmy crossed his arms when Ash reached them. "Where have ya been?"

Ash scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed. "Sightseeing."

The crowd cheered as the central torch was lit and fireworks burst dazzlingly in the sky, the flames dancing among the colourful display. Among the crowd, Misty spotted her idol and teacher, Prima, sitting with Mr Goodshow, his cute intern Leaf, and Lance, wearing his navy-and-red suit and black cape with a red inside attached to the shoulders, in the VIP lounge. Her burgundy hair was the same as before; a thick low ponytail held with a PokeBall in it and two, long locks over her ears. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with an inch-high collar and indigo trim on the hem and zipper, a pair of smart-looking white pants that stopped past her knees, and indigo opened-toe heels and kept her frameless glasses over her sophisticated blue eyes. Catching Misty's eyes, Prima winked at her. Misty smiled, winking back.

As the sacred ceremonial fire burned, Ash looked around, seeing the other 59 trainers in the competition. Suddenly, the entire stadium was empty, dark and quiet. Far from him, a dark figure stood, his cape hanging…

In a blink of the eye, everything went normal. Ash shook his head, dizzy. He wondered what was wrong with him. What are these visions about? Ritchie looked at him, showing concern of Ash's dizziness. Ash gave him a smile, but Ritchie wasn't sure and switched his focus on the main screech, which was shuffling randomly. The screech stopped and the pairings were shown.

Ash's first opponent tomorrow was a boy with black and gold hair, Ritchie's was a girl with glossy dark hair, Paul had a boy with glasses and green hair, Marina's was against a boy with brown hair and red-brown eyes, and Jimmy was paired with a girl with short dark-purple hair and blue eyes.

With the matches and the ceremony done, the trainers and anyone who was accompanying them proceeded to the Pokemon Centre.

* * *

"Thank you for signing in!" Nurse Joy thanked, cheerful as ever. The Nurse Joy of Avery Island was a little different than the others. Her magenta-coloured hair was in a braided-loop style, her eyes were an ocean blue, and she wore a different outfit; a white blouse under a pink sweater with a V-neck, a small red cross symbol at the bottom, a long pink skirt above her ankles, and tan ankle-boots (the outfit Nurse Joy wore in _Pokemon: __The First Movie_). She gave the trainer a green card and red one. "Here is your entry pass and the hotel key to your own personal villa during your stay."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy!" said Jimmy's tomorrow opponent, the girl with short dark-purple hair and blue eyes, taking the cards.

Ash, Ritchie Jimmy, Marina and Paul were next. Thanks to the undeniable suggestion by Delia, they all agreed to share a villa together since they quickly bonded. To prevent tension between the completers, the arrangements were; Ash and Brock, Misty and May, Lucy and Casey, Dawn and Ursula, Paul and Gary, Marina and Molly, Jimmy and Max, Ritchie and Drew, Solidad and Delia, and Professor Oak and Harley.

Nurse Joy typed on the computer, signing them in, and finished with a click of a button. Then she handed out their entry passes and keys, smiling. "Here are your entry passes and hotel keys during your stay in Avery Island."

"I will stay with you here in Avery Island forever!" Brock exclaimed, reaching out and grabbed hold of the nurse's hands in his own, causing her to blink with puzzlement. Lucy frowned, feeling a bit jealous of Brock showering declarations of love on Nurse Joy, who merely stared at him blank. If _she_ was in the nurse's place, she would shyly confess her declare of love for him…

Then a light popped out of Brock's pocket and it revealed a large, dark-blue humanoid frog with a spike on its head, bright, intimidating yellow eyes, red lips cured in a very intimidating manner, a swollen red vocal sack, three clawed arms with a red claw on each, and spiked feet.

Toxicroak's eyes stared at Brock. Toxicroak raised it hand, glowing at the fingers, and stabbed Brock in the back. Brock screamed in extreme pain.

"Maybe you can stay with me in the _hospital_…!" He moaned before he collapsed from the Poison Jab and got dragged away by Toxicroak.

The kids awkwardly ignored Brock and Toxicroak and, after thanking Nurse Joy, left for Traveller's Village. They walked to the village, since it wasn't far and it was healthier. The Villas trailed down the mesa with woods around the sight. Light highlighted the paths leading to each renting villa.

Professor, Harley, Delia and Solidad had a separate home from the kids. The young group had the best one, on the top of the hill with a view of Avery Island and the ocean. Inside the renting home, there was a hall with a white table in the centre with white doors leading to their guestrooms. Each room had a bathroom en suite and leads to the balcony that expanded to each end of the villa.

The guestrooms had Misty's favourite colours; yellow, blue and white for a beach theme. The walls were white with blue waves designs. A white carpet covered the ground, with a videophone and sliding doors leading to the balcony. The beds were single, with a comfy blue mattress, yellow sheets with tiny blue flower, and yellow/blue pillows.

As everyone settled, Ash and Brock found a bouquet of purple irises wrapped in white paper on one of the beds in their room. A white note was attached to it: _Good luck, Ash! __I wish I could be there with you! Ah, well, Best Wishes!_ _-Iris_

"Iris!" Ash cried with a wide smile.

"Pika!" Pikachu repeated in his tongue.

"Ash, I think we better hit the hay. Your battle's tomorrow and you'll need your rest." Brock said.

Ash agreed and he and Brock went to their beds, along with everyone else.

* * *

After an hour, Ash tossed and turned, his legs tangled in his sheets. His eyes shut tight. Usually he sleeps with arms and legs hanging off the edges. But not like this, too painful to watch. Sweatdrops formed, dripping down his forehead. He clutched fistfuls of his pillows, wincing in agony. A dream played in his mind…

_Ash was standing in a battlefield, pitch black, his Pikachu out on the field. Ash searched around, wondering where was he. A bright light flashing caught his eyes, coming forward. Dark, glowing eyes gleamed._

_Thinking fast, Ash shouted, "THUNDERBOLT!"_

_Pikachu obeyed and launched its electrifying power at the light, causing an explosion. Smoke engulfed Ash, who coughed and tried to see. He heard a voice boomed._

"_Pikachu is undefeated! Ash Ketchum is the Pokemon Master!"_

_In a flash, he was in a stadium, bright sunlight shining, and confetti bursting out in the clear blue sky. The uproarious audience clapped, screamed, cheered and roared thunderously. Ash saw his friends applauding for him, except for Paul, with arms crossed, although he gave Ash a respectful smile. Pikachu flew into his arms, squealing and nuzzling in his chest. However, Ash was completely stunned and stayed still in the lively celebration._

"_Ash…"_

_Ash turned. There was Misty with Marill, smiling with faraway eyes. Calmly, she moved towards him and surprisingly hugged him, their Mouse Pokemon sandwiched between. She leaned back, with her arms around his neck. He admired her sweet face, her kissable lips. The both of them leaned in for something they both wanted to do for a long time…_

_Lightning stroke._

_Ash was alone again. Misty was gone, Pikachu was gone, his friends were gone and even the stadium was barren! B__ut he wasn't alone for long. Out on the field, was a dark figure concealed by a black cloak. It moved its strange __pale arms and took off its hood…_

Ash immediately woke up in a cold sweat, back in his bed, wearing a black shirt and normal blue pants. Pikachu curled in a ball, snoozing peacefully. He groaned, bringing his face in his hands. Needing fresh air, he slid out of bed, lazily running a hand through his hair, and slide open the doors leading to the balcony and slumped down, his back against the wall, groaning and carrying his head in his hands.

"Ash?"

Ash looked up, surprised to find Misty before him, looking pretty in a cerulean-blue tank that changed to a lighter blue at the bust and yellow pants with orange stripes running down the sides. Her ponytail was loose with a pink hairclip pinned above her left ear.

"What are you doing up?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Can't sleep, I had a bad dream, that's all. Just needed some fresh air." He replied.

Misty sat down next to him. They didn't speak, just gazed up at the sapphire sky, stars shining. There was a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"I'm sorry." Ash suddenly blurted out.

Misty's eyes widen. "What?"

"I'm sorry about the fight earlier. I overreacted."

"It was my fault too. I shouldn't bring up my bike every second."

_**{**__Cue Misty's Song__**}**_

Another silence.

_Out here in the quiet of the night,  
Beneath the stars, and moon  
We both know we've got something on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true_

Then Misty broke it. She leaned back, staring up at the sky, and said, "It's nice out here, beneath the stars, the moon…"

"Yeah…" Ash agreed, staring up too.

"It's so wonderful…"

_You look at me, I look away._

Ash looked at Misty. But Misty quickly looked away, blushing.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do?_

Misty took sudden interest in the homes the other trainers were renting. Her eyes caught sight of a couple on their balcony, a handsome boy with dark hair in more luxuriant spikes than Ash, wearing a lightweight black robe and black pants, his hard abs exposed, the light shining down on him, giving him the impression as a red-blooded warrior. With him in his arms, sitting in the bars, was a divine girl with long, wavy light blue hair that glowed in the moonlight. She was wearing a soft-blue bandeau bra-top, fluffy blue pants and light-pink slippers edged with darker pink and a sparkly pink star at the end.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you._

The couple stared lovingly in their eyes, the girl a head taller from sitting on the bars, her hair brushing the sides of her lover's face. The boy tightened his arms around her and pulled her in a kiss and she passionately returned.

_I practice all the things that I could say,__  
__Line by line, every word__  
__I tell myself today could be the day,__  
__But every time, I lose my nerve__  
_

Misty felt jealous of the couple's love. She wanted her and Ash to be like that, so in love.

_I look at you, you look away__  
_

First she needed to know if he loved her.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,__  
__But I don't know how to start.__  
__I wanna tell you, but now __  
__I'm afraid that you might break my heart__  
__Oh, why should__ anything so easy ever__  
__Be so hard to do?__  
__I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,__  
__And to say that, I love you.__  
_

Ash was sweating and it wasn't because of his nightmare. He was right beside his stunning crush.

_Why? Why do you turn away?__  
__It must be, you're afraid__ like me__  
__I try, but I can't pretend that I__  
__Don't feel for you the way I do__  
__Can't you see?_

His hand brushed against hers. Unexpectedly.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,__  
__But I don't know how to start__  
__I wanna tell you, but now__  
__I'm afraid that you might br__eak my heart__  
__Oh, why should anything so easy ever__  
__Be so hard to do?__  
__I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, __  
__And to say that, I love you.__  
_

Misty's breath hitched in her throat, her head snapped up and twisted around and stared at her and Ash's hand and stared at Ash himself. Their eyes locked. Faces blushed bright. Silence.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,__  
__But I don't know how to start__  
__I wanna tell you, but now__  
__I'm afraid that you might break my heart__  
__Oh, why should anything so easy ever__  
__Be so hard to do?_

"…Good night!" Ash blurted, jumping up and in a flash, went back to his room.

Misty sighed, disappointed. "…Night…"

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,__  
__And to say that, I love you._

* * *

Deep in the woods near the village, Ash's new friend sat on sturdy branches, high in the tree, staring up at the twilight sky through the hole in the treetops. His Baby Pokemon snoozing on his lap. Malcolm breathed in and out, leaning against the tree's bark, falling sleepy, leaving one eye lazily open.

"In all places, I ended up on this island." He said to himself before he eventually fell in a slumber, the soft breeze blowing in his face, ruffling his hair.

* * *

The next morning was a big day for the group. Trainers from all the regions came to one important event…

_The World Master Battle Championship._

Fans poured into Alpha Dome, fighting for good seats, buying from the concession stands, long venues of chatter of excitement. The interior was modern, up-to-the-minute with moving staircases, glass balconies and a vast selection of fine restaurants, gift shops and fashionable boutiques. Banners and decorations of colours hung above the ceiling.

The group (minus the five competing) were enjoying themselves. Misty, Brock, Lucy, Dawn and Gary were sitting down in a lounging area while May, Drew, Max, Molly and Ursula were in stores. Professor Oak, Delia, Solidad and Harley already went off to find good seats.

Brock rocked Abra on his knee, while Lucy, feeling more confident, sat beside him with a hand on Abra's back to balance it. The way they cared for the baby Pokemon made them appear as a loving family.

May was in a store, along with Drew, examining the selves for something good to eat during the match. She found a packet of chips. Licking her lips, she reached up when her hand brushed against Drew's, who was too reaching for the same packet. They stared at each other, while Drew slowly took the packet from May. Unexpectedly, he handed the packet to May and quickly retreated. May cocked her eyebrows in curiosity.

Max and Molly were at the magazine rack reading a magazine, sharing a magazine. They studied an article on Mew sightings and didn't mind the closeness between them…

Lounging on a leather brown sofa, Gary had his arm around Dawn's shoulders, cracking a joke about how Harley drove his grandfather nuts last night. He was more relaxed around her now and able to flirt with her too.

Ursula was in a boutique, looking herself at the full-length mirror, trying on a purple dress. She was always drawn to the colour purple. Red and black reminded her of her beloved mother while white and turquoise matched her twirly pink hair. But shades of purples made her look more attractive. It matched her matured personality. She wasn't a snobby little girl anymore but a sassy, headstrong young woman with good friends, a good life, a good man… She shook her head and mentally told herself she does not have anything special for that taunting purple-haired boy…

Misty sat by herself on a bench, thinking about last night while absentmindedly twirl her side-ponytail around her finger. Marill was settled in her arms as usual, playing with her tail. Misty kept thinking about last night with Ash, how she could finally have confessed her hidden feelings to him…

"_INFERNAPE!_"

Suddenly something leaped over Misty and landed in the centre of the lounging area, just when May, Drew, Ursula, Max and Molly returned, shocking everyone. It was a large, brownish-red monkey with a white torso, white fur on its head and legs, blood-red markings on the forehead, above of the mischievous blue eyes with yellow sclera, and navy-blue hands and toes. A large flame burning on its head and two gold chest rings in place of a chest plate and swirl-patterned gold plates on the shoulders, knees, and wrists.

"Whoa! What's that?" Max exclaimed, taking out his PokeDex.

"_Infernape, the Flame Pokémon. And the final form of Chimchar. Infernape are powerful fighters, with unmatched speed and fierce skills of martial arts. Its fiery and competitive nature is as blazing as its flaming crown."_

"INFERNAPE!" It roared, smirking. Its flame ever burned.

"Tito!"

Everyone, including Infernape, turned to the source of the voice, which belong to a boy running towards them. He was the same age as Max and Molly with medium-long, curly/wavy black hair, with sky-blue streaks, that past his chin, pulled back by a flame-red headband, dark-cyan eyes from behind small square glasses and tanned skin darker than his sister. He wore a blue, collared, long-sleeved shirt with a white stripe across the crest, one each down the sleeves, a white collar, and white cuffs, a teal jacket with red flames on the outside and a red, inch-collared, bomber vest on top, ankle-length brown pants, light-blue sneakers with white streaks and a single red, leather fingerless glove on his right hand.

He halted in his heels next to Max and Molly, gasping for air. "Tito! Don't run off like that!"

He took out a PokeBall and tried to return Infernape but it dodged, jumped past Max, and hugged him around his shoulders, digging its head in his neck.

The boy groaned and turned to Max. "I'm sorry if my Infernape cause ya trouble. He's prone to mischief."

"It's okay," Max held out his hand. "I'm Max and this is Molly."

"Hi." Molly greeted.

The boy took Max's offering hand and shook it, smiling. "I'm Alex Izayoi and you already met my partner, Tito."

"Alex!"

A sporty young girl of the kids' age came up to him, hands on hips, with wavy, bouncy, chestnut-brown hair at a long length, with pigtails, tied with red bands, upon her head, short curls down her forehead, baby-blue eyes, and healthy peach skin. She wore a red shirt with cuts on the shoulders and a white '2' on the front, a tight, short-sleeved black shirt underneath, black sport capris with pink curvy stripes on the hips, long black fingerless gloves, pink/red/white rubber wristbands on top, knee-high white socks with a pink stripe along the top, and white/red trainers. A Medicham stood beside her. "Control that ape, will ya?"

"Oh hey Tay, this is Max and Molly. Guys, this is Taylor Asahi and her Medicham, Mina." Alex introduced.

"Hi." She smiled. She frowned at Alex and pulled his arm. "Now you got the monkey, let's go back or else I'll miss Travis and that Ketchum guy!"

But before Taylor pulled Alex away any further, Misty leaped from the bench and stopped her. "Wait! Did you say Ketchum?"

"Yeah, her brother is up against someone named" Alex pondered for a moment. "Uh…Ralph?"

Misty laughed. "It's Ash actually, and we all know him. Hey, maybe we all watch the match together."

Everyone agreed. Alex grinned. "I can ask my sisters but I'm sure they won't mind."

Then three girls, older, showed up. The first was a tall, angelic young woman with curly, black hair about shoulder length with midnight-blue highlights in a loose low ponytail with a white bow, cyan eyes and a glowing white complexion. She was wearing a shimmering, celeste-blue blouse (**A/N:** celeste-blue is a turquoise-ish colour) that ended mid-thigh with a long loose bow, short puffy sleeves and ruffles on the edges, a white, inch-wide belt with a gold buckle around her waist, long, white silky dress-pants, blue heels, a silver necklace with a cursive-design music note-shaped pendent, and long, white teardrop earrings. An Altaria followed her.

The second was a tall girl about the same age as the first girl with big but soft teal-green eyes and long, chunky aqua-green hair pulled loosely into a low ponytail by a soft-yellow bow, two bangs shaped like an "M" fall down to her shoulders. She was wearing a dress with a black bodice with three-inch wide straps, near the end of her shoulder blades, light-black stripes, and a blush-coloured light skirt made out of light fabric, falling to her knees, a long pink cardigan, tawny dance heels slippers with cream, woollen legwarmers, topped with small bows, and a white gold chain bracelet with a heart-shaped charm, encrusted with small diamonds. At her feet was a Mawile playing with a ribbon.

Finally, the third was a curvaceous, light-cocoa skinned girl, taller and slightly older with light-pink lips, shoulder-length, indigo-purple hair, tied in a ponytail with an orange ribbon, and amethyst eyes. From Ash's tales, Misty thought she could be Iris's sister due to similar features. She wore a short, strapless, red-orange jumpsuit with black trim and pockets on her hips and chest, a yellow star on the left pocket on her chest, brown ankle-boots, dark-brown driving gloves, and a simple chain necklace with a gold driving-wheel pendent. She leaned on a Machamp, which was holding her up by holding her waist.

"Is everything okay, Alex? Did you catch Tito?" The angelic girl asked. Her voice was soft and melodious as a song.

"Yeah. Celeste, can our new friends join us? Their friend is battling against Travis."

Celeste beamed brightly, her smiled sparkled. "Of course they can."

"Thank you, my angel!" In a leap, Brock dropped one knee down and held Celeste's hand. Lucy watched in jealously. "Your kindness is as heavenly as your beauty. You are an angel sent from the heavens above, a celestial princess from way beyond!"

Celeste sweatdropped. "Uh…Thank you?"

Watching this strange scene, Alex blinked. "Why is he reciting poetry to my sister?"

Max chuckled nervously. "It's his way of saying thank you."

"How do you solve it?"

"By doing this!" Misty grabbed Brock's ear, pulling him away from Celeste and threw him to the floor. She huffed in anger and annoyance.

"Wow, she's fiery!" Alex awed.

Max looked at him. "That impressed you?"

"I'm a Fire-Type specialist. I _love_ anything fiery…"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go before _you_ recite a poem, Romeo."

The boys laughed together, like they already known each other for a long time. Then everyone left to their certain friend's battle, hoping for their best.

* * *

Ash could hear the noise from his perch on the bench, in the lockers for the participating competitors. In the still silence of the locker room, he listened to the fans' hubbub. Thousands, millions even and that was just fans coming to see it live. The Championship is being televised all over the world, in all the regions, watched by people in their homes or wherever a TV is found.

He was out of his wits. Sweating, fidgeting with his fingers. Bringing his face in his hands, he ran his fingers through his hair, swooping to his neck. He groaned. In an effort to calm him down, Pikachu moved forward from his perch and licked Ash's cheek. Ash smiled weakly.

"Ash Ketchum?" asked an employee in charge of the competitors. "Are you ready?"

Ash thought about this. He waited for so long for this moment. No way he was giving it up.

"Yeah. I'm ready."


	6. First Round

**Recap:** _"Ash Ketchum?" asked an employee in charge of the competitors. "Are you ready?"_

_Ash thought about this. He waited for so long for this moment. No way he was giving it up._

"_Yeah. I'm ready."_

* * *

**OCs-**

**Travis Asahi:**** 18, Ash's opponent.**

**Isabella Izayoi:**** 18, Travis's girlfriend and Astrologist.**

**Alexander 'Alex' Izayoi:**** 15, Isabella's brother**

**Taylor Asahi:**** 15, Travis's sister and Alex's friend**

**Celeste Izayoi:**** 20, Isabella and Alex'****s sister and a friend of Samantha Ribon (from **_**Once in a Mawile**_**) and Claudina Isuzu (The truck-driver girl from **_**Two Degrees of Separation!**_**)**

**Yamato Japon:**** 18, Marina's opponent**

**(Note: his name is from **_**Yamato Nadeshiko, **_**the ideal Japanese woman**** and **_**Japon**_** is ****from **_**Japan**_**, the Pokemon franchise's native land)**

**Nadeshiko Sato:**** 18, Jimmy's opponent**

**(Note: her name is from **_**Yamato Nadeshiko**_**, ****and** _**Sato**_** is the most common surname in Japan)**

* * *

**Chapter 5:** First Round

~PKM~

The stadium seats were filled, occupied by the millions of fans attending the ultimate battle. Luckily, the gang with their new friends made it to their seats, where Delia, Professor Oak, Solidad and Harley, and also a girl were waiting among the seats.

She was a pretty girl with long, perfectly straight, sky-blue hair down to her back, with curled tips, a hot-pink, crescent moon-shaped hairclip holding a braided ponytail at the back, a hot-pink ribbon twined in the braid as well, long loose bangs that frame her bright midnight-blue eyes, and tanned-fair skin. She was wearing a dark blue, mid-thigh-long, thin-strapped tank with tiny blue diamond-shaped prints and a ruffle at the front over her chest, a hot-pink belt with a bow over her waist, hot-pink fingerless gloves up to her mid-bicep, light-blue jeans, black three-strapped sandals with a bow on each strap, a silver necklace with a round silver pendent with a crescent moon-shaped blue topaz on the centre around her neck, and silver crescent moon-shaped earrings with swirls. A Clefairy was on her lap while she scratched its back and a Lunatone floated beside her.

Celeste plopped next to her, smiling. "Hey Baby Is," She said with a cute nickname for her younger sister.

Isabella smiled in her beauty. "Hi." She scooted closer to her elder sister and hissed through her smile with clutched teeth. "I was hoping for some intelligent life to show up. That guy in the Cacturne get-up is creeping me out!"

Celeste laughed, slapping her hand on Isabella's arm. Alex sat next to Max and Taylor was beside Molly. Compared to his second older sister, Alex's skin was darker. He was a prefect mix of both Isabella and Celeste.

"Where's Casey?" Brock asked, looking around for the young hyperactive baseball fan.

"She's at Ritchie's match. She made a promise to see all of his matches." Lucy answered, having spending last night in the same room as her.

"I wonder how Ash is feeling about the guy he's against." Dawn wondered with concern.

Gary, sitting next to her, wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Ash will cream the guy." He reassured her, and she smiled at him, a faint blush creeping to her face.

"Excuse me! That MY guy you're talking about, buddy!" Isabella snapped, surprising Gary.

"Geez, Sorry toots."

"My name's not toots, its _Isabella_."

Isabella turned away from Gary as he grumbled, "Feisty one, isn't she?"

"Very." Alex answered quite drily. "You should meet our mom."

With that, Gary shut his mouth, arms folded. The crowd quieted down and drawn their attention to the field when the announcer declared, "Welcome to the first round of the World Master Battle Championship!"

* * *

Ash listened to every sound while twiddling his fingers together. Yes, he was nervous, very. His nerves were riding, tapping his foot anxiously, while he took short breaths.

_Pull yourself __together!_ He mentally told himself, slapping his hand on his forehead. _Just think of it as any old battle with some random kid you met on the road._

"Pika…"

"I know, I'm going crazy but I can't help it. What if I lose?" He gripped his hair, crying in frustration.

"Pika-pi…" Pikachu licked his cheek as he did before. It wasn't much but it did calm his trainer down a bit.

Ash weakly smiled, cupping Pikachu's chubby cheek. "Thanks buddy." He took a deep breath. He beamed back in his confidence. "No way am I giving up on this battle. I'm winning all the way!"

Pikachu squealed, delighted he was feeling better. In a matter of seconds, the door opened, opening Ash to the battlefield.

"…_All the way from little Pallet Town of the Kanto Region, home to the __presti__gious Professor Oak…we have…Ash Ketchum!"_

As Ash took one step outside, the vast crowd exploded so uproarious, the ground shook. Ash could feel the vibrations beneath his sneakers.

"…_And now from Sapphira Town of the Gemma Region, '__The Land of the __Soaring Moon__'… The reigning Sun of the Trainer scene…Its Travis Asahi!"_

The crowd practically jumped up from their seats, roaring louder than an earthquake as Ash's opponent came to the grounds, walking all cool with a Raichu, unusually in a shade darker than most Raichu, hopping along by his side. He was a good-looking boy of Ash's age with thick dark-navy hair with a gold streak each on each side, the upper layer points upward while the lower layer points down (_exactly as YuGiOh 5D's Yusei Fudo_), golden eyes and fair healthy skin. He wore a black, high-collared vest with a golden zipper and gold trim, a grey shirt underneath, soft-grey jeans that cuffed at his ankles, white sneakers with golden-yellow stripes, black bands on his palms and black/yellow wristbands.

"That's my big brother!" Taylor shouted out.

Girls shrieked when he waved with a charming smile. Even May and Dawn were charmed, much to Drew and Gary's irritation. Jealous bubbled inside their bodies and dark red blushes flushed on their faces. They glared at Travis, who waved his other hand that sent his fangirls into frenzies.

Drew scoffed and crossed his arms, huffing. "He's not that good."

"Once everyone sees how good Ash is, they'll cheer for him even louder." Gary grumbled, his arms folded too.

Ursula shrugged, sticking her head up. "I've seen better."

From the field, Travis spotted Isabella. Their eyes were caught in a loving gaze, Isabella's blue eyes twinkled and she blew a kiss and he replied with a wink. Catching their exchange, Misty realized the couple were the same one from last night. _So in love…_ Misty couldn't but feel jealous of their love and wished she and Ash could be like that, so expressive…

"Trainers…Choose your Pokemon!"

"Ferligatr, come on out!" Ash threw his special lure PokeBall, a big, bulky, sky-blue crocodile standing on two bulky legs, three sets of red spikes on its head, back and tail, pad-like bumps on its arms and knees, a V-shaped yellow stripe between its thighs, and brooding red eyes. What was most distinctive about the reptile was it giant, toothy jaws, so sharp and big that could cause damage to a trunk. Due to his large size, the earth shook as he stomped his feet in a dance, startling everyone.

Brock and Misty laughed and Brock said, "That's still Totodile."

Molly, interested, scanned the dino-croc with her PokeDex. _"Ferligatr, the Big Jaw Pokemon. And t__he final evolution form of the Johto stater Water Type, Totodile. Like its pre-evolved form, __Feraligatr can lock their jaws on anything into place. __Combined with their large muscle power and powerful set of sharp jaws, Feraligatr are usually portrayed as extremely fearsome and brutal."_

"Let show him, Aragon!" Travis tossed a black/gold PokeBall and out came a light green-blue dragon, roaring in fury, with large, red wings, a flat back, red stripes on its neck and above its black, beady eyes, a shell-armour on its belly and three spiky gills splaying from the sides of its face.

"Wow! That's scary!" Max exclaimed.

"Oh, that's just Aragon, Travis's Salamence." Alex said, quite causally.

Molly PokeDex explained Salamence's information. _"Salamence, the Dragon Pokemon. A very vicious Pokemon at that. __As a result of its strong desire to fly since as a Bagon, Salamence suffered many obstacles to sprout w__ings__ and therefore, is very arrogant of its accomplishment and status as a pseudo-legendary Pokemon."_

"_May the battle…begin!"_

Once the referee lowered his flags, Travis made the first move. "Aragon, start off with Hyper Beam!"

On command, an orange ball appeared in Aragon's open mouth and out fired a beam of orange energy at Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr, dodge and use Hydro Pump!"

Feraligatr skipped aside, barely missing the Hydro Pump, and his head spikes glow a bright red as a powerful blast of water shot from his mouth. Aragon shot another Hyper Beam. The two moves collided, causing a big explosion of smoke.

"Flamethrower, Aragon then Dragon Pulse!"

A streak of fire shot through the smoke, taking Feraligatr by surprise. Aragon swooped down, a turquoise ball of light at the ready.

Ash had to think fast, and then remembered Feraligatr's battle with Whitney's Miltank as Totodile. Although he lost, it had to do for now. "Feraligatr, launch yourself up in the air with Water Gun!"

The command confused everyone. Travis raised his eyebrows. "What?"

On Ash's order, Feraligatr blasted himself off into the air with a forceful spiral of water, just as Aragon was about to release his Dragon Pulse. But then Feraligatr grabbed Aragon, his weight sending them crashing down, with Feraligatr landing on top of Aragon. Aragon, refusing to lose, quickly shook off the crocodile and tried to swipe him with Dragon Claw. Well, he tried but his face went blank when Feraligatr bite down on his arm to prevent the claws and swung his tail at his head.

Feraligatr pranced about and kicked his legs while he held on to Aragon's arm in his jaws and swung him around, the Salamence fighting to break free but to no avail. His victory dance was very popular with the audience. They cheered and laughed as he danced. Ash wrapped his arm around his stomach and cupped his other hand on his hat, he and Pikachu laughing hard. "He always has a reason to dance!"

Even Travis chuckled. "The guy is good. But I better save Aragon from more embarrassment. Aragon, use DragonBreath!"

"Feraligatr, throw Salamence away!"

Feraligatr quickly threw Aragon across the field. But then, Aragon flipped backward and fired the large fireball at Feraligatr, successfully knocking him out.

"Oh no…" Misty gasped. She knew exactly what the referee would say next…

"_Feraligatr is out! First win goes to Travis!"_

When the crowd cheered at Travis's first win, Isabella jumped up, whooping for her man. She stopped seeing Misty and her friends having sad looks. Although she was happy for Travis to win first, she was sort of sorry for their friend.

"Hey," Misty looked up, Isabella smiling at her. "Guess if you can see _why_ that Salamence's name is Aragon." Isabella asked as she pointing to her boyfriend's Salamence, madly flapping his wings about and roaring out in victory, then tackled his trainer before being returned to his PokeBall.

"Because he's arrogant?" Misty answered.

"Bingo." Isabella's witty comment came, making Misty giggle, which lightened her mood a little.

"Ash wasn't so quick or confident on his commands so he lost to Travis." Brock explained Ash's reason for losing. He was disappointed his younger brother-figure lacked the fire he has inside him. He hoped Ash would do better.

"A perfect start in a big tournament," Drew said sarcastically, earning a glare from his secret crush, who turned away and huffed. He grimaced, mentally scolding himself for not thinking first. He had to admit, he liked Ash. But his big mouth was causing trouble for him again. Groaning, he slapped his hand on his forehead. _I'm pretty much screwed…_

* * *

Paul stared at his foe, a boy of his age. He was fiddling with his glasses, his black eyes glistening with a devious shine. His midnight-green hair reached his shoulders and his clothes were in shades of green, with a light-green polo shirt, closed buttons at the collar, a forest-green vest on top, a loose green tie under the collar, and smart beige pants stopping above his knees, clashed with blue sneakers and white socks **(A/N: **very nerdy, I know! But that's how I see Conway!**)**.

Conway was his name. Paul met him a few times in Sinnoh. Once battling him in tag battle with Ash against him and Ash's blue-haired friend and the other in the Sinnoh League. He also noted the boy seem to had a strange attraction to Dawn. Gary won't like that.

"Slowking, come out!" Conway called out, throwing his PokeBall and it unleashed a Slowpoke standing up, wearing a crown, a red gem embedded on the upper part and a red-and-white ruff around its neck, which made the Pokemon seemed 'regal'.

Now his turn, Paul held his arm out, enlarging a PokeBall in a click by his fingertips. "Weavile!"

A white light sprang and out popped a navy feline, clad in a bright red crown, and collar. Red feathers as its two tails, a yellow marking between the red eyes, and ears and three, long claws on each white paw. It purred arrogantly, smirking at Slowking.

Conway frowned. "A type advantage. Nonetheless, with my effective strategies, I will win this round with flying colors." He smirked at Paul. "Allow me to start things off. Slowking, use Water Pulse!"

Slowking raised its hands, forming a blue ball of energy and threw the ball at the Weavile.

"Weavile, dodge and use Shadow Ball!" Paul commanded.

Weavile easily dodged the Water Pulse and launched a black ball.

"Slowking, protect yourself with Protect!"

As Slowking's body was surrounded by a light green sphere, the Shadow Ball hit the barrier, blowing up against it but left Slowking uninjured.

"Ice Shard!"

Weavile released a glowing block of blue ice at Slowking. As it comes, Conway smirked devilishly. "Psychic!"

The Psychic redirected the attack, making the Ice Shard bounced off, back to Weavile. Weavile was able to slash its own attack and assaulted Slowking's protective barrier. But the barrier did not break. Both the winning Pokemon and trainer smirked.

"Swords Dance!"

Weavile slashed his now purple, longer claws at the barrier, managing to weaken Slowking until the latter couldn't hold it much longer and Coneay had to think fast before Slowking loses its strength.

"Use Water Pulse!"

Slowking dropped the barrier and launched the powerful cannon of water on Weavile, seemingly earning the first victory of the round. But unknown to it or Conway, Paul had a sly strategy of his own… Weavile had actually dodged the Pulse, swiftly and quietly, unseen as it snuck under the water blast and crept towards Slowking. Before Slowking could detect the Sharp Claw Pokemon, said Pokemon leapt at Slowking's side, with Metal Claw at the ready, and slashed it forcefully.

Conway watched horrified as his Royal Pokemon was thrown aside and crashed down, knocking it out.

"Slowking is defeated! Weavile wins!"

* * *

Lovely, elegant, ladylike were the rumble of words that came to Jimmy's mind when he saw his first challenger. _Nadeshiko Sato…_

Breath-taking was the next one.

Jimmy thought her lilac hair was short, but it was gathered in a braided bun with a little pretty pink ribbon tied in a bow, and her face was framed by loose, long bangs, twisted in curls, a dangling set of Victorian-style quartz earrings, and a neat fringe above her magnificent blue eyes. Her feminine body was dressed with a plain white shirt on her upper body, neatly tucked into a cream skirt with pink prints from a fair, held up to her waist and falling to her knees while clinging to her hips. A black belt with a silver disc buckle tightly secured at her waist. Her sky-blue flats were made out of clear plastic, with a clear, studded bow on the ends.

She waited patiently on her side of the battlefield, knees buckled in the way that showed her feminine characteristics; polite, girly, and sweet. Someone Marina and the girls they met yesterday would get along with.

"Ladies first," grinned Jimmy while he bowed like a gentlemen with a hand on his chest and the other behind his back.

Nadeshiko giggled with her hand over her mouth. "Of course." She took out a PokeBall from a hidden pocket in her skirt. "Please help me out, Sudowoodo!"

She released a living brown log-like Pokemon with some yellow spots on its 'trunk' and short toeless legs. Green club-shaped hands on its 'branches' and a forked 'twig' on top of its head.

"Typhlosion, let's go!" Typhlosion ran past his partner to the field, ready for action. "Start with a Flame Wheel!"

Typhlosion ran forward as his body was surrounded in flames, intending to tackle Sudowoodo to ashes.

"Sudowoodo, stop Typhlosion!"

Typhlosion immediately stopped before Sudowoodo. The Rock-type's big eyes watered, curling its branches in up to its face. Typhlosion couldn't help but feel sorry for it, but didn't notice its arm glowing gold…

"Hammer Arm!"

Then Sudowoodo's slammed its whole arm into Typhlosion's stomach, sending him back.

Jimmy slapped his forehead with his head, frustrated and embarrassed. "Oh no! I can't believe Typhlosion fell for that Fake Tears trick! Flamethrower!"

"Mimic it!"

Living up to its species, the Imitation Pokemon copied the Flamethrower and sent it back, and Typhlosion dodged it.

"Quick Attack!"

"Double Edge!"

The Pokemon slammed right into each other, colliding down, kicking and punching until the Volcano Pokemon punched Sudowoodo so hard it went flying again but this time, it landed and stayed there, numb.

"Sudowoodo is defeated! Typhlosion wins!"

* * *

Marina's challenger was twitching, no doubt in excitement. Yamato Japon was grinning, showing his gleaming, strong white teeth and his auburn eyes burned. His dark brunette hair was in a long, spikey style, a popular hairstyle she had seen with young male pop idols. He wore a white shirt with a red circle on the front (**The Japanese flag!**), a red vest over it, long black pants that were wide down the legs, and white woollen socks in black dressy shoes.

"Let's go, Little Pink!" Marina twirled around and threw her PokeBall out with a spin. Out hopped an adorable light-pink blob with long rabbit ears, big blue eyes and a curl in its forehead. It spun around, waving its stubby limbs. "Wigglytuff!"

Yamato grinned even bigger. "Cute…I like it. Hariyama! Hai!"

He released a very large, hulking grayish Pokémon modeled after sumo wrestlers. A dark-blue V ran above its eyes. The most notable feature was its extremely large orange hands with three fingers. On the sides of the head were round, stubby ears with holes in them. It had an orange semicircle on the abdomen, yellow skirt-like extensions on the waist and large, thick, dark-blue legs with orange, two-toed feet. "Hari!"

"Hariyama, Knock Off! Hai!"

Almost instantly, Hariyama slapped Little Pink with its huge hand, knocking her back a few feet but she stood her ground. She turned red in anger.

"Little Pink, Pound!" Little Pink gladly slapped Hariyama repeatedly across the face. "Keep it up!"

Hariyama countered with Vital Throw, slamming Little Pink to the ground. The Wigglytuff used Pund again but this time Hariyama blocks it and uses Knock Off, slamming Little Pink down and knocking her out.

"Wigglytuff is deafeated! Hariyama wins!"

* * *

The trainer Ritchie was against was an attractive girl who goes by the name Giselle Yuto. She had shining, wavy dark-brown hair that went past her waist in a ponytail and deep auburn eyes. She wore a spring-green blouse with short, puffy sleeves and white lace on the neckline with a bow in the middle, a dusty-green/forest-green plaid miniskirt, knee-high brown boots with black knee-high socks and cream pearl earrings.

"Play ball!" Casey cried, jumping from her seat.

"Randy, come on out!"

From his PokeBall, Ritchie released a dog-like Pokémo with large, voluminous, white-tipped plumes of a mustache, so long that they bunched next to its black and tanned body. "Stoutland!"

She smirked, taking out her PokeBall. "I hope you have a death wish."

Ritchie and Randy jumped back as a giant iron snake with massive rock spikes coming down its body and an equally massive jaw came out. Steelix dove down, trying to use Tackle on Randy head-first, but missed as Randy leapt and hits the battlefield instead. It pulled back up, unfazed. Randy ran forward, ready to use his own Tackle, but Steelix easily swung its tail at him, scoring a direct hit to the wall and causing Stoutland to faint.

"Strike 1!" Casey wailed, disappointed that Ritchie lost first.

"Stoutland loses! Steelix is the victor!"

* * *

On the field, Ash returned Feraligatr. His hat visor shielded his face in a shadow. It was hard to tell what his expression was, possibly downcast by his loss. But when the shadow vanished as Ash raised his head, letting in the light, there was a small but genuine smile beaming, reflected on the shiny surface of the PokeBall. "You did great, take a rest." His mouth curled in a grin, a determined grin. "I'm winning this time. Pikachu, your turn!"

"Pika!" Pikachu leaped off Ash's shoulder and onto the battlefield, cracking electricity on his cheeks and tail.

"Get out there, Bolt!"

"Rai!" Travis's dark Raichu, Bolt, jumped right in and landed with electricity sparking on his feet, sending a shockwave through the ground as he stomped down.

"That Raichu looks strong." Dawn commented.

"But it takes more than strength to beat Pikachu!" Max grinned widely.

"You wanna bet?" Alex challenged.

"You bet cha!"

"Bolt, use Mega Kick!"

Bolt lunged at Pikachu, his foot out ready to kick him with great power. But Pikachu jumped out of the way and Bolt crashed down hard. Pikachu ran around Bolt, picking up the pace to full speed, making Bolt dizzy. Bolt shook his head and repeatedly threw Thunderbolts and Focus Punches, but they all miss completely. Pikachu was just too fast.

"That's a heck of a lot faster than Speedy Gonzales! All he needs is a sombrero and a Mexican accent." Isabella commented. Misty giggled again. Isabella's sense of humour was quite witty and she liked it.

"Pikachu is overtaking Bolt using Agility." Brock theorized while he grinned happily for Ash's success. "Speed and Pikachu overcomes strength with any Pokemon."

"Quick Attack!" Ash ordered.

Before Travis could make a command to fight back, the unbelievably quick Pikachu stroke first by slamming into Bolt's stomach and added a Thunderbolt attack, hammering down with an Iron Tail. Finally, Bolt was down.

"Raichu lost! Pikachu is the victor!"

A round of applause for Ash and Pikachu. Despite being weak and tired from getting hammered down, Bolt scratched Pikachu's head with its head, a way of congratulation which embarrassed the younger Mouse, until it ran as fast as lightning to Ash and leapt into his awaiting embrace.

"This was our victory, buddy!" Ash said as he hugged Pikachu closely, Pikachu squealing delightfully in response.

Travis lifted his stocky mouse up, smiling. The Raichu snuggled into his chest, cooing. "You did great pal, just great."

* * *

Conway wasn't pleased of getting outwitted, even by a clever opponent. "Victory will be mine this time. Shuckle!"

He let out a red small turtle with many white holes in it and limp, yellow limbs. Paul released the backbone of his team; a large, royal-blue bird with small red feathers and a prominent, white chest of puffy feathers. A large feather crest on its head appeared to be a fedora hat that has spikes extending from the back.

"Aerial Ace then Night Slash!" Paul immediately commanded, sending his Pokemon in the sky to use his attacks.

Shuckle, due to his small size, managed to dodge the attacks, but surprisingly Honchkrow flew back with another Night Slash, hitting Shuckle that time, followed with a successive round of Aerial Aces.

Conway frowned. "Now he's going speedy huh? Well, then I'll slow him down with-"

"Dark Pulse!"

On the instant command, Honchkrow fired a beam of black and purple circles from its beak and, struck, Shuckle stumbled in a daze and allowed Honchkrow to strike again. Sky Attack was enough to finish Shuckle, the small turtle flew back and falling out of the field to before its trainer.

"Shuckle is out! Honchkrow wins!"

As Conway gawked with his jaw wide open at his quick failure, Honchkrow flew to his trainer, pumping his chest out proudly. Paul twitched a small smirk. "Good work, but too easy." It was enough to please the Big Boss Pokemon and he returned to his PokeBall gladly. Paul stared at Conway, catching his eyes, and muttered. "You think too much."

Conway glowered at him, shooting draggers across the field. The purple-haired teenager, however, wasn't intimidated.

* * *

Jimmy wasn't going to allow himself to fall for more of Nadeshiko's fake yet playful innocent tricks. "Donphan!" He let loose a light-gray elephant with a thick, black band extending down its back and to the trunk like a car tire, short legs with three claws and a black band around them, a pair of white tusks, and elongated ears held stiffly to the sides.

"Butterfree!" Nadeshiko released an indigo butterfly with red eyes, and two pairs of white wings with black markings.

The match was quite short. Butterfree easily deflected Donphan's Hidden Power, and fought back with a combination of Sleep Powder and Whirlwind, dazed with the sleepy dust, before finishing it off with a gust of wind that blew the Armor Pokemon rolling back, sleeping.

"Donphan is knocked out! Butterfree wins!"

Marina decided to go for something big and powerful, especially for Yamato. "Come on out, Wani-Wani!"

She freed her Feraligatr, moving in synch of his movements while Yamato revealed a green, armor-bound dinosaur-like Pokémon. Many spikes from the back of its head, neck, shoulders and the tip of the tail, a couple of holes at the knees and the back, and four holes at the chest, and two blue rhombus-shaped armor covering the belly and back.

"Tyranitar, Bite! Hai!"

Tyranitar obliged and pouched with an open jaw, but Wani-Wani was agile from his training in Contests and dodged, running about and Tyranitar's armour and bulky size made it too slow to catch the Feraligatr, who knocked it out with a single gush of Water Gun.

"Tyranitar has lost! Feraligatr is the winner!"

* * *

"Go on, Sparky!" Ritchie called as his Raichu hopped out to the field.

"_Sparky? _Ha! The nicknames are just as lame as the Pokemon!" Giselle sneered. "Marowak!" Out popped a light-brown Pokemon with a skull covering its whole head, and a spike on its tail.

"Thunderbolt!" Ritchie commanded.

Unfortunately, the electric attacks failed to hurt the Ground-type Pokémon and it brought Sparky back using Leer. Pikachu tried to respond by staring Marowak down despite not knowing Leer, but Cubone used a combination, of whacking Sparky with Bone Club and Bonemerang. Eventually Sparky had enough and covered Marowak's eyes from behind. Marowak tried to whack Sparky off, but whacking itself out with its own attacks. Finally Sparky used Mega Punch and knocked Marowak out completely.

Giselle stood there gapping while Casey cheered through her blowhorn, "Home run!"

"Marowak is defeated! Sparky wins!"

* * *

"Torkoal!" Ash called, throwing his PokeBall up.

"Go, King!" Travis shouted, him too throwing a PokeBall.

At both times, two Pokemon emerged. Ash's Pokemon was a tortoise-like Pokémon with large black rock-like shells with "holes" that glowed with red heat. The skin was a reddish brown in color with gray-black bands on the short legs and long neck. It blew out black smoke from its nostrils and the tops of its backs.

Travis's Pokemon, King was an extremely brawny purple Pokemon with a muscular grey chest and abdomen, a large, pointed horn on the head, a powerful jaw with five sharp teeth, and extremely large spines growing down its back.

Molly scanned Ash's Pokemon with her PokeDex. _"Torkoal, the Coal Pokémon. Torkoal burns coal within its body to produce energy for battling. As a defense, Torkoal is able to smoke black soot from its nostrils and its back and lets off a sound__ that is similar to a locomotive's horn to confuse its enemies." _She switched to King. _"Nidoking, the Drill Pokemon. And the final Evolution form of __Nidoran__.__Nidoking's most prominent feature is its venomous horn which it uses extensively to poison their __foe on contact. A popular Pokemon among Trainers, its strength and poisonous abilities make excellent potential."_

Throughout the fight, King proved to be very powerful, even recovered quickly from a Flamethrower to the face. But Torkoal was quick with defence, using Iron Defense to avoid damage from Manectric's Double Kick, and its shell was tough enough to absorb Thunderbolt without taking damage.

The powerhouse of Travis's team was hitting Torkoal with all of his attacks, but the Drill Pokémon didn't manage to cause much damage to the Pokémon with good defence.

"Overheat!"

Obeying, Torkoal opened his mouth as it glowed white, the red spots on his shell lit up in bright red, and fired powerful a spiral of fiery white, red and orange flames at King, overtaken by the fire and was defeated.

"Nidoking is defeated! Torkoal wins! Ash Ketchum wins the first round!"

The crowd clapped and cheered boomingly, more ever, even when Travis was introduced. Ash was smiling widely more than possible. Pikachu cried in equal delight! Tearing in joy, Torkoal tackled Ash to the ground. He released smoke in his trainer's face. Nonetheless, Ash laughed heartily and patted his head. "Awesome, Torkoal!"

"Good work, King. You did great." Travis said to his Pokemon. King shot him a cocky smile, despite his loss, and humorously ruffled his extremely spikey hair before going into his PokeBall. Travis tucked it away and smiled at Ash. "Nice battle, you were tough!"

Ash flashed a wide smile. "Yeah, you were tough to battle with too! We're on our way, Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

* * *

Conway's eyes were dark with fury, darkening his glasses. A creepy look. "Two losses, how humiliating!" He muttered. "I might as well win this one! Dusknoir, don't fail me now!"

"Krookodile!"

Conway's Pokemon was a black ghostly genie with the yellow illusion of a face on its round stomach, black and yellow bands down the arms, grey tattered fringes of the lapels converge into a shawl collar on its upper chest, and a single black/red/yellow glaring eye.

Paul's Pokemon was a large terracotta-colored crocodile with black strikes around its stealthy body, a periwinkle belly, sharp black claws, a black stripe resembling a bandit's mask or sunglasses across its super-sharp eyes and powerful jaws that are capable of destroying automobiles.

Once the Pokemon came out for their final match, they shared a glare since it was the last match.

As usual, Conway made the first move. "Dusknoir, Trick Room!"

Dusknoir automatically used Trick Room by glowing it single eye red and a large light-blue rectangle with transparent walls and ceiling appeared around the battlefield. Then, glow faded, and the walls and ceiling became invisible. While the move was in effect, it will allow the slow Dusknoir to go extremely fast.

Conway smirked self-confidently. "My brilliant stagey will surely overcome Krooko-Wait a minute…" He fiddled with his glasses and squint his eyes, peering at Paul's side of the battlefield. No sign of the terracotta crocodile. "Where Krookodile?"

The Intimidation Pokemon in question suddenly sprouted out from the earth, bit its hand and forcefully pinned the Gripper Pokemon down and finished Dusknoir off with Stone Edge.

"Dusknoir is defeated! Krookodile wins! Paul Shinji is the winner!"

The battle was quickly finished, as it did the last two times. Conway was distressed over his loss. Paul remained stoic, but with a hint of a pleased smirk.

* * *

Jimmy clutched his PokeBall. "You're my last chance. Gallade!"

The Pokemon he had trust in to win was a dark-green, thin creature with a white lower body consisting of bold rounded hips and strong legs. Sharp red hornlike protrusions stick out of the chest and back, and the arms were like tonfas with extremely long blades on the elbows. His head resembled a gladiator's helmet, with a light-teal colored head crest and he has spikes on the sides of his face.

"Escavalier!"

Nadeshiko's third Pokemon was a pink head inside a curved, metal shell styled after a knight's helmet. The shoulders had large, round ridges, from where thin black arms extended, tipped with red-striped jousting lances and its lower body had a red spike on the underside.

Escavalier charged at Gallade, the jousting lances and tonfas clashed. They danced in a swords dance. Finally, Gallade slashed Escavalier, winning the round.

"Escavalier is defeated! Gallade wins! Jimmy Gold is the winner!"

* * *

"Let's go, Baby Doll!"

"Ninjask! Hai!"

Marina released the Pokemon she raised from a baby, humanoid in appearance, resembling a bulky Nordic princess in operas, wearing a floor-length red gown with red/gold chestplates and had white arms with purple hands, a purple face, fat pink lips, white saucer-like eyes, and long white-blonde hair. "Jynx!"

Yamato's Pokemon was a yellow and black Bug-Type with gleaming red eyes, grey arms from its chest, with small, yellow claws turned inward, and red-tipped veined wings, flapping as it buzzed. "Nin…"

"Agility! Hai!"

Right from the start, Ninjask speeded off as fast as a busy bumblebee. Baby Doll used her Ice-type attack, Blizzard. However, it was easily dodged by Ninjask, using Agility and came in with a quick Fury Cutter, hitting Baby Doll countless times. Then when Ninjask was close enough, Baby Doll landed a successful Wake-Up Slap, knocking out Ninjask.

"Ninjask lost! Jynx wins! Marina Davis is the winner!"

In excitement, trainer and Pokemon danced victoriously.

* * *

"Ghost!"

Ritchie brought out a dark-purple, roundish Pokémon with short arms, a short pair of legs, a short pointy tail, a spiky back, red eyes, and its mouth curled in a sinister grin. "Gengar!"

"Graveler!" For the battle, Giselle used a living boulder with four arms, two long two and the other two short. "Gyro Ball!"

Graveler spun around quickly and tried to slam into Ghost, but the Ghost-Type flattened its own body to move under The Rock-Type and dodged the attack. Graveler tries to use another Gyro Ball but Ghost used Double Team to completely surround Graveler and launched Shadow Balls as Graveler punched all the fakes. However, just before the Rock Pokemon was about to finish it off the real Gengar, Ghost used a combination of Hypnosis and Dream Eater, distracting Graveler then sucked up its energy, causing it to faint.

"Graveler has lost! Gengar wins! Ritchie Richardson is the winner!"

"Grand slam!" Casey screamed through her blowhorn, overjoyed that Ritchie has won. He can continue on in the Championship!

While Ritchie and Sparky were celebrating, Giselle stomped her foot, her lips pressed tightly in a frown. Pouting, she returned her Graveler and stormed off the field, angrily muttering, "I will get that meddling kid! And his little mouse too!"

* * *

The first rounds were televised all over the world. Right now, the celebrating victors were shown on the flat-screen, the one as large as a yacht, placed on the exterior of the Alpha Dome for the fans outside, in Traveller's Village.

Ash Ketchum, Paul Shinji, Ritchie Richardson, Marina Davis and Jimmy Gold were now in the Top 64.

Sitting on a tree, he watched the screen, studying Ash's wide grin as he was covered in confetti. Fireworks exploded in the afternoon sky.

"Don't even think about." He said without turning around to see his Baby Pokemon creeping down a branch. "I know what you are thinking…and the answer is no! I won't go."

A weight around his waist was lifted off and he gawked as his Baby Pokemon hopped off with his belt!

"Pichu!"


	7. Thinking Through

**Recap:** _"Don't even think about." He said without turning around to see his Baby Pokemon creeping down a branch. "I know what you are thinking…and the answer is no! I won't go."_

_A weight around his waist was lifted off and he gawked as his Baby Pokemon hopped off with his belt!_

"_Pichu!"_

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Thinking Through

~PKM~

Ash walked out of the lockers with a happy grin. Despite the nervous wreck he was in earlier, he felt better than he ever did in any competition. He completed one major step towards his dream.

The inside of the Alpha Dome was incredible. Literally took his breath away. It was like…so modern and more popular than any other mall.

Walking over a bridge, he leaned over the glass railing and saw Travis holding his arms out and wide open as a beautiful girl with luminous, sky-blue hair ran right into him and their lips met in passion. Travis's Raichu, Bolt, used his tail to hook the girl's Clefairy and bring her closer in a romantic way, making the female Pokemon giggle.

For a brief moment, Ash imaged himself down there, kissing a redhead…

"Ash!"

Ash looked ahead, seeing his friends running over to him. Molly instantly jumped on him.

"You were great!" She cried.

His friends gave him their praise. Paul in particular just nodded his head. Ash gave them thanks and his congratulations to Paul, Ritchie, Jimmy and Marina on their first win.

Brock laid a brotherly hand on Ash's shoulder, looking warmly through a smile and somehow in his shiny slated eyes. "You were a bit unconfident earlier, Ash. But you didn't win by luck."

"Yeah, I was a wreck."

Dawn was lively chatting with May and Marina when she sensed a _creepy_ aura behind her… Even Empoleon sensed it and immediately tensed.

"_Hello, Dawn…"_

"C-Conway!" Dawn yelped. Gary heard her yelp and turned around _oh so_ sharply, frowned and sending daggers to the green-haired nerd flirting very creepy with her.

"So…" Conway snaked his slithering arm around Dawn's shoulders, bringing to a _very _close reach. "I was thinking going out for dinner tonight. There are fine restaurants around. _Perhaps_ a lovely young lady as my date will heal my loss better."

Before Dawn could stop her stammering and reject him on the spot, she was dragged out of his claws and bumped right into a strong chest while a more muscled arm wrapped in place where Conway's arm previously resided.

"She's already going out tonight. With _me_." Gary hissed dangerously, his tongue pressed behind his teeth made a hiss as deadly as a Seviper. Then he immediately blushed. "With me and the others, I mean!"

Conway fiddled his glasses, eyeing suspiciously at Gary. "Alright then…I'll run into _you_ tonight." He flashed a suggestive smirk at Dawn and left.

"Who's he?" Gary spat, dislike of the glasses lad poisoned his tongue by the very mention of him.

"Conway from Sinnoh. He battled Ash first in the Sinnoh League and lost and he…kinda has a weird crush on me." Dawn explained. The bluette beauty looked up at him with hopeful blue eyes. "Were you honest? About going out tonight? With Ash, Misty and the others?"

"We might as well. The Island is covered with great places. Unless Conway decides to drop by our plateau. Or your room." Gary muttered the last words under his breath. Because he had Dawn under his arm, she heard him.

"Surprisingly, I find that believable."

They laughed before realizing how close they were and instantaneously broke away, both blushing mad. Their friends were too busy to notice the couple, focusing the _unbelievably GIANT screen _displayed high on the wall. Ash got matched against a boy who looked older, as old as Brock with greenish, maybe bluish hair. Paul was matched with an obnoxiously blonde boy with burning eyes, which made him groan once he realized who's he's against. Ritchie got paired against a light brunette boy with an expression as cocky as Drew, Marina was up against a young man with long, forest green hair and Jimmy was with a girl in red.

"So, what you are thinking to do tomorrow?" Misty asked a while later as everyone walked around the Alpha Dome.

"All I know so far that his name is Garth Harrison and he specialize in Ground Types. That could give me an advantage." Ash said thoughtfully.

"But you can't be using Pikachu for everything. It's too predictable and you could risk Pikachu's health."

"Yeah, I thought of that…Maybe I'll fight fire with fire."

"What?"

Misty's question wasn't answered as a yellow ball suddenly attacked Ash's head then leapt to her arms, open out of surprise. A black belt looped around her neck and there swinging on it was a familiar yellow mouse…"Pichu?"

Pichu cutely peered up at Misty, who's pressed lips graced in a sweet, motherly smile while she stared fondly down at the cute baby Pokemon. The warmness of her heart attracted Pichu and she snuggled into Misty's chest, exhaling blissfully.

"It's that Pichu from yesterday!" Marina remembered.

"The one that stole Ash's hat?" Jimmy asked.

Ash traced his finger on the leather strap Pichu was swinging on, small black PokeBalls studded down the strap. "Is this Malcolm's belt?" Pichu nodded. Thinking, he wrapped the belt around his hand and slipped it off Misty's neck, slippery like an Arbok. "I guess I have to return it to him."

"How hard is it to find a guy running around with his pants down?" Drew asked.

"Shouldn't be too hard," May said. For once, Drew's mouth didn't annoy her _entirely_. Only a little.

"I better find him if he's really in that much embarrassment."

The group continued wandering, on the lookout for the unfortunate boy while the girls were distracted by the shops. One shop caught their complete interest… The girls peered through the wide, glass window to admire the dazzling jewellery on grand displays.

"Wait a minute! I read something like this." Molly brought out the small guidebook of Avery Island she got, reading a paragraph. "It's Promise Jewellery. It's an old tradition in Avery Island. A way of pre-proposing. You give a piece of jewellery to the one you loved."

Hearing Molly's fact, the boys immediately took interest. They eyed their specified crushes, Ash on Misty, Drew on May, Gary on Dawn, Paul on Ursula, Brock on Lucy, Max on Molly and Ritchie on Casey, and wondered what they would like. Their feelings for their girls were strong, grown over years of knowing each other or sparked at love at first sight.

Ash wandered over, hovering a few feet away from Misty, barely noticing him and instead on silky chokers. His appearance reflected off the glass, the glitter of Promise Jewellery sparkled from behind the glass as well. He thought back to his mother's necklace, the one with the ruby heart, the one his father gave her.

A Promise necklace sounded like a good idea…But is Misty just a friend or more?

While in deep thought, Ash wandered around the corner and met…

"Malcolm!"

* * *

A few seconds earlier, he was searching through the large erection called 'The Alpha Dome' that he entered while chasing after his playful Pichu who took his belt with his PokeBalls! If only he could drop the wall and give her a_ real_ piece of his mind… He paced up a line of posters pinned to a wall and came up to a corner when a black-haired teenaged male wandered out of the blue and a happy grin grew on his face.

"Malcolm!"

Malcolm froze. _Not again…_

"_**HIII!"**_ Casey practically screamed, suddenly popping right in his face. Malcolm took a step back, startled.

"Calm down, Casey! Sorry about her, Malcolm. She's hyperactive." Ash apologized. Casey glared at him.

Pichu swung off the belt around Misty and leapt on Malcolm's head, squealing and giggling gleefully and adding more irritation to Malcolm's mood, matching the very annoyed frown he wore.

"I'm guessing she belongs to you?" Misty said, teasingly with the hint of a laugh.

Malcolm's eyes drifted away. "You could say that…"

"Good thing your pants stayed up." Gary quipped, handing Malcolm his belt.

Ritchie spotted the black balls studded on the belt. "Cool PokeBalls! What kind are they?"

Malcolm took a minute to loop his belt around his pants until he simple stated. "My kind."

Then came along Damian, passing by with Georgia and Giselle, having his arm hooked around Giselle's waist and the brunette's arm was hooked on his waist.

_Are Damian and Giselle are dating?_ Ash wondered.

_A perfect match._ Misty answered Ash's question in her head, not mindreading his, though.

A PokeBall twitched on Malcolm's belt and before he acted of stopping it, the PokeBall released a…

"Wigglytuff!" The cute rabbit creature giggled.

"Aww!" The girls squealed, fawning over the rabbit.

Molly flipped out her PokeDex. _"Wigglytuff, the Balloon Pokemon. The body is so soft and rubbery that like a balloon, it will suck in air and inflate itself to an enormous size. __Despite its adorable demeanor, Wigglytuff is known for being very aggressive and slap anyone that gets on its nerves."_

"You…own…a Wigglytuff?" Ash managed to put out. Malcolm reminded him of Paul and Trip. Quiet, mysterious and cool…Maybe he was more of that than Paul and Trip put together. Both Paul and Trip were strong trainers and owned powerful Pokemon. A cute, cuddly Pokemon for someone like him was…quite, _unforeseen._

Watching the scene, Damian burst out laughing, his girls joining in.

"Why should that be a problem?" Malcolm questioned calmly.

"It's a girly, baby Pokemon!" Damian laughed.

"Really? It's a pathetic reason." The firm answer shut Damian and his girls up. Paul was beginning to listen closely to Malcolm's statements. "Whatever kind of Pokemon I carry isn't of anyone concern."

"You own a Wigglytuff! It makes you look like a wuss!"

Wigglytuff, previously enjoying an ear-rub by Misty's soft hands, twitched her ears upon hearing Damian insulting her master and herself. An angry glare formed across her cuddly face, turning her green Anime eyes into dangerous slits.

"Uh oh…" Molly breathed. The smart young girl knew what that _meant…_

"You're acting childish, throwing a tantrum over me. My Pokemon is my business and mine alone." Malcolm stepped up to Damian's face, frowning firmly and whispered. "So deal with it."

Malcolm's boldness made Paul smirked, liking his attitude similar to his own, but Damian glowered.

"Why you…" He muttered angrily, ready to punch him when something sharp punched_ him_ at the back! Wigglytuff's pound took aim at his spine, sharp and painful as a stab. He winced and Anime fell. His girls rushed to his aid, Wigglytuff returned to her PokeBall, Ash's gang laughed and Malcolm took the opportunity to slip away.

But Ash spotted him at the last minute, just before he disappeared. "Hey, Malcolm!"

He took off after him. He caught him outside, walking into a quiet part of Traveller's Village. His friends followed behind.

"Malcolm!"

Said boy stopped. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Hey Malcolm! Look, I wanted to see if you're alright. Damian's a real jerk."

"I noticed." Malcolm quipped.

Ash nervously scratched his head. "It was a surprise that you own a Wigglytuff."

Malcolm looked down on his belt, fixed on Wigglytuff's PokeBall. "She's one of my first Pokemon. She's temperamental and aggressively protective…" He looked up back to Ash. "I don't suppose you have a comment ready that I can't own a Wigglytuff because of image."

"No, no, no!" Ash waved his hands frantically. "I don't mean that!"

The wind blew. Crisp, golden leaves dancing around. Through the small whirlpool of leaves, the boys were caught, sharing a spark like the day before, overlooking the sea. Ash saw something flashing in Malcolm's deep, azure orbs, finding something familiar but couldn't put his finger on it. Malcolm torn away from the start first, slowly descending down the path away from Ash.

The raven-haired trainer watched him go. "I'll see you around, then."

Malcolm stopped, sighing heavily with his head hung down. He looked over his shoulder, his face trying to stay stoic. "I cannot keep that promise."

Ash furrowed his brows while he walked off until he disappeared in the town. Malcolm said that line for the second time. What does it mean?

"Mysterious type, isn't he?" Gary quipped as he and the others walked up to Ash, all wondering about the mysterious boy Ash knew.

Drew peered in the direction he disappeared to, tilting his head. "I think I saw him with your mom before, Ash."

Ash turned to the green-haired Coordinator. "What was he doing?"

Drew shrugged his shoulder, simply causal. "Just helping her from falling."

"There's something weird about him. He's different…"

"Ashy-boy, he's a guy." Gary slyly remarked, smirking.

"I know! Not like that! I mean…" He folded his arms behind his hand, thinking. "I can't figure it out. He's-"

"Complicated, maybe you such take a break." Brock both finished and interrupted Ash, placing a hand on his shoulder. He started to gently push him and everyone followed them back to their plateau.

Ash kept his gaze on the path Malcolm had went, even as he walked away until Misty planted her soft hand, palm flat on top of his head, curled her fingers in and twisted his head around. "Ow!"

"You can see him tomorrow," Misty said, sounding like a mother would say to her son. Ash pouted but didn't do anything to argue with her. Still, he wondered about Malcolm…

* * *

Soon later, the gang were settled in their guestrooms. Thoughts, ideas, tactics plagued Ash's head as he thought over his strategy for tomorrow. He decided to listen to Misty and leave Pikachu out for a while. Yet curiosity of his shadowy friend continued to taut him. Questions of his identity circled his head… Ash wailed in frustration, fisting hands in his wild hair, and slammed his face down, pressing on the cold and smooth oak desk where he was studying his plans.

"Still thinking about Malcolm?" Brock guessed, taking off his sneakers. Ash, grunting, nodded. "You know, you should be having this problem with Misty…"

Ash sprung up, blushing. "Why?"

"Because I can see it." Ironically, he had lines for eyes. "I can see the way you act around her, the fighting, talking, flirting; it's all different than before." He smirked. "And I listened to you and Misty last night. The guy always makes up with his dream girl. Classic."

Ash's blush went as bright red as a Druddigon. "Misty's not complicated. She's a friend!" He calmed down, finding more interest to stare at the carpet. "Besides…" He headed slowly to the balcony door, looking outside where the sun was setting. "I think I know Malcolm from somewhere. I think I've met him before. But where?"

"Ash…" Brock comforted. Then came beeping was an incoming on the videophone. He had to drop it for now. "Not brooding for a sec. You got a call."

Ash walked over and pressed the answering button. "Hello?"

A girl smiling appeared on the screen. She was attractive with exotic looks, of glowing mocha skin, warm copper eyes and luscious violet hair with two poufy pigtails on her head. She waved. "Hi!"

"Iris!" Ash grinned.

"You were great today!" His sister figure praised, triggered his happy mood, allowing a big smile to spread on his mouth.

"Too bad you can't be here."

"Yeah…But the elder wants me to help out in the village. The eggs are hatching."

"I was telling Misty about you the other day." The words just slipped out of his mouth!

"Who's Misty?"

Brock was happy to answer and jumped right in. "Misty is his true love."

"BROCK!" Ash, blushing furiously, screamed next to Brock in his ear, near deafening the elder boy.

"True love, huh?" Iris smirked with knowing eyes. "When can I meet my future sister-in-law?" Ash glared at her. "Maybe you ran into _Trip_ sometime- Opps!" Iris covered her mouth, blushing herself.

"Trip?" Brock was curious by this 'Trip' character.

It was Ash's turn to smirk. "My Unova rival. He's also Iris's _true love_."

"_**NO, HE'S NOT!"**_ Iris screamed

"Oh sorry. I mean _obsession._"

Angered, Iris's pigtails sprung as she fumed and started to yell, "I DO NOT LIKE HIM!"

"Yeah, and I'm a Mew."

"Well, good luck, you'll need it!" She huffed, crossing her arms while still fuming.

"Love you too!" Ash said before the screen turned blank.

"You two fight just as bad as you and Misty!" Brock proclaimed.

Ash laughed, stepping aside towards the balcony door and sat down on his bed. He stopped abruptly during taking off his shoes, to below the heel, to look into the distance, thinking one question.

_Who are you, Malcolm?_

* * *

Next door, Misty slipped off her headtowel, letting her damp hair fall, and rubbed her neck when she felt the cold, wet locks damped the back of her throat. She absentmindedly did this while staring at her reflection in the desk mirror, her mind going over her recent days on Avery Island. Malcolm was as much as a mystery to her as he troubled Ash. Akin to Ash, she secretly stated stubbornly she _knew_ him somewhere but where? Her thought floated to yesterday at the café, to Ash's long rant about Iris, _his sister_. Misty scowled, jealous bubbled inside.

"Are you ok, Misty?" May asked, coming up behind her. She just came out of the shower, wrapped in towels and a pink bathrobe.

Misty sighed. "Not really."

"You're thinking about Ash, aren't ya?"

"It doesn't matter. Ash probably thinks of me as a friend like always."

"Misty, you're than that! You knew him, like, forever!"

"_Gary_ knew him forever. _I_ only knew him for a couple of years until my sisters went on that stupid world tour!" She hated her sisters for that. Even if they had let her go to follow her dream with Prima. If it wasn't for Violet's boyfriend, Isaac to take over Gym Leader, the gym would've been shut down! "He has a sister named Iris now. I was his sister!" Out of frustration, Misty slammed her head on the desk and locked her arms around her head. "Now who am I?"

May took on a concerning, soft expression, and pulled up a chair to sit beside Misty, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I kinda have the same problem. I like Drew…a lot!" She blushed when she admitted her true for the Hayden for the first time. Then she took an angry tone and frowned. "But he's so conceited! There are times I wanna kiss him and other times I wanna bash his big head against the wall!"

Misty raised her head up, gracing a small smile. "We both have boys who drive us crazy. Funny, huh?"

May giggled. "Yeah."

Misty's blue mouse Pokemon climbed up the desk and hopped onto Misty's lap. She nuzzled in her chest in an attempt of comforting her trainer. "Marill…"

It worked. Her trainer smiled and hugged her little mouse. "Maybe there's still a chance for me." She lifted the clear teardrop of her necklace. Daisy had given her their mother's necklace for good luck on becoming a Water Type Master. She never felt more honoured to wear a possession of her late mother. "I promise on my mother's soul I will tell Ash my true feelings before the Championship ends!"

May patted her back. "Atta girl!"

* * *

"Remind me again why we're going out tonight?" Paul questioned, not shifting to face Gary taking off his shirt. Instead, he stared into the endless miles of sea, perched on his bed with his knees in different angles, one up and one flat down.

"So we can all get to know each other better." Gary answered and threw his shirt on his bed.

"Isn't staying in the same hotel enough?"

"Nope!"

Paul frowned. "This is your fault. You roped everyone into this night out because you couldn't ask out troublesome yourself."

"Troublesome?" He recalled Dawn mentioned Paul couldn't her name in Sinnoh and would call her 'troublesome' instead. It would make her mad. He's starting to feel mad too. "Her name is _Dawn_. DAH-AWN!"

The purple-headed brooder grunted, unaffected by Gary and dug his crossed arms deeper in his hard chest.

Gary pursed his lips. "Whatever!" He rummaged through his suitcase in search for a nicer shirt. "You seem interested in Consuela-"

"Ursula." Paul corrected a little too quickly and defensively. Catching Gary's smirk, Paul defenced himself. "My thoughts about the people I meet are none of your concern."

"You sound like that Malcolm guy."

Paul's mouth twitched a small smile. "He seems interesting."

"He's seems anti-social. Funny guy."

"Hn." Paul grunted, turning his complete attention on the view, brooding,

* * *

With one final stich, Ursula set the dresses she made down on her guestbed, placing her hands on her hips as she admired her handiwork. A row of beautiful dresses, made by her! Sure Dawn helped with the planning, but she did most of the work!

At that moment, Dawn came out from her refreshing shower, adorned in pink bathrobe and white towel on her and squealed when she saw the beautiful dresses rowed up.

"Ursula, these are gorgeous!" Dawn picked a pink number, admiring it.

Ursula beamed with an air of arrogance. "Of course." She made Dawn make a cute giggle from that. "Another fabulous thing about me."

Dawn whipped her face around to smirk at her. "Arrogant, competitive and proud?"

"Took the words out of my mouth." The pinkette retorted. Her expression softened. "My mom says I'm just like my dad."

"I still remember the day I met your mom. She was _soo_ nice!" She remembered meeting the lovely redheaded mother of her former enemy. So sweet and nurturing, it was surprising the woman was aggressive Ursula's mother…Although meeting the father…it was understandable where Ursula picked up her attitude. Also, Paul has a nice older brother, that's something…

"She still is." Ursula defended.

"I know. I was thinking about something else."

"You're thinking about Gary?"

The question didn't bring a blush to the bluette, only a smirk. "Actually, I was thinking about you and _Paul_."

Ursula blushed and glared at Dawn. "Oh really? Well, I'm thinking you don't deserve that dress!"

Smirking, she reached over and snatched the dress from Dawn's hands.

"Hey!" She shrieked, chasing after Ursula. "Give that back!"

* * *

Marina already sorted out her strategy and was currently brushing Molly's hair. She thought her admirer was the cutest girl she ever met. She kept gushing over how adorable the young professor-in-training is! So smart and kind!

"You're going to be so pretty tonight!"

Molly smiled. "Thanks to you!"

The girls talked endlessly about everything, coming to the topic of their friends, partially Marina's childhood friend, Jimmy Gold.

"Jimmy is kinda cute, is he?"

Marina blushed and countered back. "What about Max?"

Molly blushed and the girls giggled.

* * *

Max grinded his teeth tightly as he tried to do his tie. He shamefully admits that he ask his mother to help him tangle the tie as a younger boy. As a trainer at 15, he never dresses up fancy for anything. Maybe he should have watched how his mother did it.

"Let's see." He muttered to himself, becoming frustrated. "I loop it here and knot it…No wait, it's the other way. No! Gah! Wrestling Arboks are easier than this!"

Jimmy chuckled at his weak attempts. "Here. I'll do it."

Jimmy walked over and fixed Max's tie perfectly. The young boy flushed. "This is embarrassing!"

Jimmy ruffed Max's teal head, smiling. "You're like a little brother to me, so it counts. I don't mind."

Max flushed more and smiled, to which Jimmy smiled too.

* * *

"Casey, hold still!" Lucy said, sounding both gentle and firm.

The purple-pigtailed tried to stay still but she couldn't do that! She was very energetic. She fidgeted on the bath stool, twisting and untwisting her legs, and repeatedly shrugging her shoulders.

"Casey…" Lucy droned. "If you want makeup, you have to stay perfectly still."

"I can't help it!" Casey admitted. The makeup was her idea after all.

Lucy wasn't applying much makeup on the young girl, only a little blush, peach lipstick and mascara, but the latter was difficult because Casey couldn't sit still and keep her eyes open for the mascara to coat her eyelashes.

The 23 year-old woman placed the back of her hand on her shapely hips, gracing a firm and soft expression. "Well then," She graced a tiny knowingly smile. "If you don't sit still so I could put mascara on you, then I'll have to wipe everything off. Then you won't be nice for _Ritchie_ tonight…"

Casey's pigtails sprung up like Pippi Longstockings and she determinedly widened her eyes to the size of dishes. Lucy took the chance to coat on the mascara on the lashes. Once done, Casey blinked and smiled at her new natural painted appearance. She looked more like girls than she ever had in her life.

"Thank you!" She cried, leaping at Lucy and hugged her. Lucy shyly blushed and stroked her head as a return to the gratitude.

* * *

Ritchie sniffed a laugh as he fixed his Electabuzz baseball hat in the mirror, seeing the upset form of the 'so-called almighty' Drew lying face down on the guestbed.

"To be honest, I didn't think of you as the type to have bad luck with the ladies." He remarked.

The green-haired heartthrob rolled his head a bit to retort. "Actually, I only have bad luck with ONE lady."

"May?" Ritchie guessed easily.

Drew whipped his head up, staring at Ritchie. "How did you know?"

"It's kinda obvious." Ritchie chuckled. "You're hung up over her bad."

Drew huffed. "I'm not THAT desperate." Various images of May flashed before his eyes. _Okay, maybe a little…_

* * *

The village's lights rivalled the many stars in the sky. The soft blew, ruffling the elder leaves off the branches. Sturdy branches put up with his weight as they did last night.

"He's getting suspicious." He said to no one but himself. Closing his dark eyes slowly, drifting off to early sleep.


	8. Pikachu short: Pikachu's Night Out

**Pikachu short:** Pikachu's Night Out

Featuring _'Pokemon Dance __Mix'_

(As this is a short, image Ash and the gang without their faces visible!)

Pikachu listened to his trainer's conversation with the other guys.

"How long does it take for a girl to get ready?" Ash complained, kicking his foot against the wall he was leaning on. "It's not like we're going to a wedding!"

The boys were clad in smart clothes, nothing too fancy like tuxes, but also not too causal like sweats or pajamas.

Brock was seemingly the only one who was calm, patient and sane, having his hand folded behind him and his feet were lightly tapping. Jimmy loosened his tie, with Max copying his example. Drew ran his fingers through his glossy hair, shagging his hairstyle to a relaxed way. Ritchie was fiddling his jacket's cuffs. Paul had his arms crossed and was frowning at a protesting Kanto trainer.

"Paul, I know you're not an outgoing person, but don't take it out on me. It was his idea!" Ash pointed to Gary and turned to the brunette. "Why couldn't you ask Daw-"

Gary slapped a hand on his mouth, hissing. "Shut up!"

"Professor Cool is losing his touch over a girl." Drew teased.

"Oh, like you don't have any problems with May, _P__rince Smooth_?" Max retorted.

The remark wiped the smirk off Drew's face. The green-haired teenager tilted forward and hissed. "How do you know that?"

"She's my sister." Max stated like it was obvious.

"We're ready!"

Ash twirled around. "Final-_Lee…_"

He stopped his sentence as the girls appeared looking especially lovely in Ursula's dresses that were styled differently and matched each girl.

Misty's was a blue halterneck with a slit from the knees to her ankles. May's was red and knee-length with one strap across her shoulder. Dawn's was a short pink off-the-shoulders piece. Ursula's was classic black, floor-length and strapless with a ruffled mermaid skirt from her knees. Marina's was a short white number with cap sleeves. Molly's was brown and had a chiffon skirt to her knees and spaghetti straps. Lucy's was elegant purple and was long to touch the floor with long, wide sleeves. Casey's was bright yellow, mid-thigh-length with tight long sleeves.

"Wow…" The boys were stunned, making the girls giggle.

"Let's go while the night's still young!" May squealed.

"Pikachu!" Ash knelt down to Pikachu. "We won't be out for long. See this?" He pulled down his sleeve and showed Pikachu his watch. "In two hours, we'll be back."

Misty locked arms with his', waving her free arm. "Have fun!"

Pikachu and the Pokemon waved goodbye as their trainers went off for the night. Pikachu peered, waiting until the gang were out of sight. Once they were completely gone, he turned to his fellow Pokemon. _"Let's go!"_

The Pokemon cheered and followed him into an area in the forest. He took a glance to the left and right, and then declared with a pumped paw, _"Let's party!"_

His friends cheered.

"_Allow me!"_ Tenni swooped in with her ensemble of fellow Pokemon. Vivaldi, a Krictetune started to play music with his antennas, followed by the series of notes sounding like singing by the flapping of the wings of a Flygon named Libelle, along with a chorus of Hibiki the Chimecho and Gaku-Chan the Wigglytuff.

_**(**__Pokémon…mon…mon…__**)**_

_**(**__Pokémon…mon…mon…__**)**_

Romeo and Juliet, a Volbeat and Illumise couple, danced together and flied around, using their tails as lights for effects. They shone their tail-lights on Tenni. Finally, the Altaria began to sing. She had a beautiful, dreamy soprano voice, never once fail to amaze her listeners.

_**Oh yeah!**_

_**(**__Pokémon…mon…mon…__**)**_

_**(**__Pokémon…mon…mon…__**)**_

_**(**__Pokémon…mon…mon…__**)**_

_**(**__Pokémon…mon…mon…__**)**_

The music spread to the ears of every Pokemon within the renting village. With their trainers out for the night, the Pokemon snuck out and headed for the party.

_**The journey's just begun**_

_**(**__Pokémon…mon…mon…__**)**_

_**The more the better**_

_**(**__Pokémon…mon…mon…__**)**_

_**Team Rocket's on the run**_

_**(**__Pokémon…mon…mon…__**)**_

_**We're friends forever**_

The Pokemon jumped in yet they shyly stayed where they stopped. Pink blushes flushing on cheeks and eyes wandering around the area. Shyness. A bad feeling at a party.

Pikachu decided to break the ice. He scurried over to Marill and held out a paw, smiling. _"Wanna dance?"_

Marill giggled and smiled. _"Yes."_

She took his paw and he led her to the clear centre. They started to dance and were having a great time dancing. The Pokemon were encouraged and started to dance too.

_**You've got the power**_

_**Right in your hands**_

_**They'll evolve before your eyes**_

_**A world of magic**_

_**At your command**_

_**You can be a master if you try-ayyyyy!**_

The Pokemon were having a great time too. All were dancing, using different moves and couples were formed as well.

Couples such as Bolt and Cara. The Raichu hooked a giggly Clefairy in with his tail and pulled her into a dance.

Absol intended to watch on the sides lines when Glaceon's tail slipped under his chin. A seductive smile played on her cool face, sending a pink shade on Absol's cool demander form. Once her tail flicked off from under his chin, Absol dashed after the Ice-Type and walked beside her, leaning against her flirtatiously.

Weavile and Gothorita danced together in a ballroom waltz.

_**(**__Pokémon-mon-mon…__**)**_

_**(**__Pokémon-mon-mon…__**)**_

_**(**__Pokémon-mon-mon…__**)**_

Travis's other Pokemon weren't lucky. Aragon had a BIG crush on his trainer's girlfriend's docile Dragonair, Kaguya. But when he viciously roared and flapped his wings, creating a storm, to impress her with his strength, she squealed and zoomed away from him. She left him in bewilderment, clueless of his scary advances.

King had _s__omewhat _better luck with Queen, the bodyguard Nidoqueen of Isabella. He took advantage of Queen's short temper in a humorous way, by grabbing her horns and holding her back while she was in a rage, spinning her arms in a circle as she tried to kill him.

_**Searching everyday**_

_**(**__Pokémon…mon…mon…__**)**_

_**For the answer**_

_**(**__Pokémon…mon…mon…__**)**_

_**No time to delay**_

_**(**__Pokémon…mon…mon…__**)**_

_**This grand AAA-adventure!**_

Vivaldi scratched his antennas like a DJ, creating a catchy tune.

Pikachu pulled an eighties dance move, waving two fingers in front of his eyes. Empoleon copied the move, only with fins and Umbreon galloped around.

Blaziken pulled martial arts moves and spun on his head while kicking his strong, long legs and Roserade elegantly shuffled his rosy hands.

Mina danced like an Egyptian dancer while Tito jumped madly around.

Ursula's Minun and Plusle started a can-can line with Harley's Cacturne and Wigglytuff.

Brock's Toxicroak just stood in place, nodding his head to the beat and minding Abra with hands together.

Little Miss, Typhlosion, Sparky, Meganium, Gallade and Ursaring danced together in a big group, having fun.

_**Oh yeah!**_

_**(**__Pokémon-mon-mon…__**)**_

_**Pokémon, you've got the power**_

_**(**__Pokémon-mon-mon__…__**)**_

_**Pokémon, yeah**_

_**(**__Pokémon-mon-mon…__**)**_

_**Pokémon, you've got the power**_

_**(**__Pokémon-m__on-mon…__**)**_

_**Pokémon, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

_**Team united, we'll always win!**_

_**Together we stand tall…ah!**_

_**Unlock the secrets…deep within**_

_**Learn to be the greatest of them aaaaa…all!**_

_**Ohh…Ahh…oh oh ah ah…**_

Out of the trees, came jumping down Malcolm's Pichu! She swung on tree vines, squealing in delight and somersaulting in the air, landing perfectly on the ground to everyone's astonishment.

_**(**__Pokémon-mon-mon…__**)**_

_**(**__Pokémon-mon-mon…__**)**_

_**(**__Pokémon!__**)**_

"_Pichu!"_ Pikachu exclaimed. The Pichu was full of surprises!

"_Does your trainer know you're here?"_ Marill asked.

"_Nope!"_ She replied, dancing energetic. _"What he doesn't know won't kill him!"_

Pikachu sighed, sagging his body half-down. _"Your action, your consequences."_

_**The journey's just begun!**_

_**(**__Pokémon-mon-mon…__**)**_

_**The more the better…**_

_**(**__Pokémon-mon-mon…__**)**_

_**Team Rocket's on the run…**_

_**(**__Pokémon-mon-mon…__**)**_

_**We're friends forever!**_

_**Pokémon, oh yeah…**_

_**You can be a master if you try!**_

_**There's no time to delay!**_

_**Delay, delay, delay...**_

_**You've got the power!**_

_**You've got the power!**_

_**You've got the power!**_

_**Oh**__**, yeah!**_

Once the song finally ended, the Pokemon cheered for the wonderful performance. New music started and everyone grooved to another dance.

* * *

"Aww…." The girls cooed upon finding their Pokemon sleeping in different parts of the renting home two hours later.

"They must have a great night out too." Brock mused.

Ash picked up Pikachu, speaking softly. "Did ya have a good time, buddy?"

The sleepy mouse opened one eye. "Pika…." _"Oh yeah…"_


	9. Second Round

**Recap:** _"He's getting suspicious." He said to no one but himself. Closing his dark eyes slowly, drifting off to early sleep._

**OCs-**

**Garth Harrison:**** 22, Ash's opponent**

**Jazz Russo:**** 18, ****Jimmy's opponent**

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Second Round

~PKM~

The second day of the on-going Championship was just as popular as yesterday. Five days were left until the finals and everyone couldn't wait. Of course the Top 64 had to make it through the second round and get into the Top 32 first.

While most trainers might be preparing, _one_ trainer's mother took it in her hands…

"Gah! Mom!" Ash squawked as his mother smothered him, fixing his ragged hair and casual clothes. His friends snickered. Ash seethed, burning in embarrassment while Delia was clueless to the humiliation.

When it was almost time for his second match, he broke away from his mother and dashed into the locker rooms, straight to the door and waited until he stepped outside for his second battle. The audience roared. Miraculously, the announcer managed to proclaim Ash's rival.

"_From the Hoenn Region…we have…The Groundbreaker of Fallarbor Town…Garth Harrison!"_

Garth stepped out into the battlefield echoing with cheers and cries. He was much older, taller and muscular than Ash, about Brock's age, with big, thick turquoise-green hair that was spiky in a 'blown, swept by the wind' style and light-brown eyes like the soil of the earth. He wore an army-green jacket thrown on lazily, slipping off his broad shoulders, a forest-green shirt underneath, brown pants, and old dark-brown boots.

"Sandslash!" Garth released a yellow pangolin covered in brown sharp quills from its tough coat and had two large white claws sharp to slash metal on its paws and feet.

**Author's PokeDex (Just for information!): **_Sandslash, the Mouse Pokémon. Sandslash is a ground-dwelling Pokemon notable for its offensive and defensive abilities. When it runs at full speed, it sends up a thick cloud of sand in order to hide itself and the__y are able to perform a wide, intelligent variety of techniques to attack their enemies._

"Glalie!" Ash released his Glalie, a round, floating Pokemon that looked like a soccer ball, with a black rock core inside, horns coming out and skin made out of ice. The mask had icy-blue eyes and the large flat teeth of a brawny ice hockey player.

**Author's PokeDex: **_Glalie, the Face Pokemon. Glalie has a tempered ice body that doesn't melt even under a direct flame. It can freeze vapors in the air instantly, freeze m__oisture in the atmosphere__instantaneously and create a dazzling cloud of diamondlike ice crystals around its body._

Using an Ice-Type over a Ground-Type gave Ash a Type Advantage.

"Glalie, Ice Beam!"

Glalie charged a ball of light-blue ice in between its horns and fired beams from the ball, intending to freeze Sandslash….Yet the Ground Type was cunning, created a storm of sand to successfully hide. It showed its intelligence by using Dig to tunnel under the field and took the floating Ice Type by surprise, jumping straight out of the ground and clawed at Glalie, spinning him around and around. Sandslash's speed and intelligence treated Glalie like a ball.

After a short game of playing ball, Ash took the moment as Glalie finally recovered to use Icy Wind to distract Sandslash to deliver a Headbutt. The slam brought Sandslash flying and crashing down.

"_Sandslash is out! First win goes to Ash Ketchum!"_

"Alright!" Ash jumped in triumphant until Glalie slammed into him as fast and strong a cannonball, in an affectionate effort to hug Ash. Glalie had Ash down, nuzzling in his torso. Despite the pain and the awkward position he was in, Ash gave a small, crocked smile.

* * *

_Of all people, I __**have**__ to be paired up against him!_ Paul moaned and rolled his eyes mentally while in reality kept his frown firm, stern and stoic, arms tightly crossed over his chest.

Like always, Barry Jun was grinning like a mad idiot. His platinum-blonde hair was spikier and messier with bangs over his dark amber-orange eyes like his father, Tower Tycoon Palmer. He was wearing a loose white shirt with a red-orange stripe across the torso, and a black collared shirt underneath tucked into a pair of brown pants tucked into black/orange-rimmed boots with white laces and a white cap over the toes. A long green scarf draped around his neck flapped in the air.

"Hey Marley!" Barry hollered at the stands. "Watch closely! I'm dedicating this battle to you!"

In the crowd, Marley Branson, Barry's girlfriend, blushed as fans around her chuckled and she turned away, smiling shyly. Her jet-black hair was still boy-cut, though at the back it reached her chin. Her big white bow held it up and her bangs were little longer, slightly over her tired-looking, dark midnight eyes. She was dressed in a black Lolita dress with a velvet bodice, sleeveless with a wide neck, edged with a light-black collar. Silver gems trailed down the centre of the dress, the skirt poofs out like a bell past her knees. A black belt with a silver round buckle was strapped tightly around her waist. On her long, slender legs, she wore black stockings with white knee-high boots with laces down the front.

For the battle, Paul used his Aggron, a huge and monstrous Pokémon coated with white, grey and black armour and small horns on the helmet. Barry threw his PokeBall and released a tall, steel-feathered bird with a long neck and legs, and red feathers under sheaths that cover its very sharp wings.

**Author's PokeDex:** _Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokemon. Aggron are fiercely territorial of its imprinte__d land and shows no mercy to trespassers. Aggron's steel horns can destroy the toughest layer of rock and digs tunnels as it looks for iron for food!_

**Author's PokeDex:** _Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokemon.__Because Skarmory nests in briers and is constantly sc__ratched by thorns, its wings become razor sharp. Skarmory's body is covered with a steel-like armor, and can fly at speeds of over 100 mph!_

"Skarmory, use Spikes!"

The bird of steel spun around rapidly and released metallic red spikes from its body to damage Aggron. However, Paul had Aggrom to use Iron Defense to easily defend itself from the bombs, its defense increased as indicated by the glowing blue shine, followed with a Flash Cannon that perfectly hit Skarmory and sent it crashing down.

"_Skarmory is down! Aggron wins!"_

* * *

Marina fawned at her opponent, because of the fact he wore a cape. Nando de la Reza, his name. The young, 20-something man was tall, muscly slender with deep, poetic blue eyes and long, greenish-black hair with his handsome, captivatingly smiling face half-curtained. In addition to his handsomeness, he wore a magnificent blue cape fastened at the neck with a periwinkle scarf and a ruby pin cloaked over his body, wearing a green peasant blouse and brown pants tucked neatly in dark-umber boots with gold straps and buckles. He strummed a golden harp in the shape and design of Mew…

Marina sighed dreamily for a moment and shook her head to focus on winning. Besides, she has a lifetime crush on someone else…

"Lady Knight!" She cried, leaping up in the air as she brought out Lady Knight, who is a thin, tall Pokemon wearing a white ballroom gown, where long legs were hidden underneath, with a band of green on her chest, which had a red fin through it to the back, to her long, thin arms, appearing as if she was wearing a green cardigan. Her head had short, green 'curls' down the sides of her head, framing red eyes. it was a more feminine version of Gallade.

**Author's PokeDex:** _Gradevoir, the Embrace Pokemon. And one of Kirlia's final forms._ _D__espite its feminine appearance, Gardevoir can be male or female. Gardevoir has the ability to see the future and levitate. It's a brave Pokémon who will risk its own life to protect its trainer._

"Roserade!" Nando called as he let out his Pokemon, which was posing elegantly with bouquet arms crossed.

**Author's PokeDex:** _Roserade, the Bouquet Pokemon._ _And the evolved form of Roselia. It lures enemies with its sweet aroma, and attacks with dancer-like elegance, with thorny whips hidden in its arms._

Similar to how Jimmy treated Nadeshiko yesterday, Nando bowed like a gentlemen. "Ladies first." He offered smoothly.

"Thank you!" Marina curtsied. "Gardevoir, Confusion!"

"Roserade, Sweet Scent!"

Though Gardevoir had her eyes glowing red and a red glowing hold on Roserade, she failed to dodge the Sweet Scent and fainted slightly, not enough to declare the end of the match, letting go of her control on Roserade too. Next, Roserade used Magical Leaf, striking Gardevoir and she fell, but quickly regained strength. Gardevoir took the moment to predict the future and found out Roserade is preparing Solarbeam. Then Roserade launched its SolarBeam and an explosion occurred. A tense silence filled the air. Suddenly numerous Gardevoirs emerged from the smoke, which astonished both Nando and Roserade as they surrounded the rosy Pokemon. The Embrace Pokemon had used Double Team at the last second before Solarbeam could hit her.

"Now you use Magical Leaf!" Marina told her.

Finally, the move hit Roserade, which knocked it out.

"Roserade is out! Gardevoir wins!"

Gardevoir flew over to her trainer and embrace her as she danced victoriously.

* * *

Jimmy was up against Jazz Russo, both standing on different ends of the field. Jazz was an attractive girl with mocha skin, long sleek black hair under a red cap with grey visor and trim and the picture of a PokeBall in the sides, and brown eyes. She was dressed like she stepped out of a Steampunk story; a short grey uniform-like dress with a white collar, a red bow tied around it, tight long sleeves and shiny black buttons on the chest, finished on her long legs were tall red socks reached up her thighs, black boots.

The match started with Jimmy bringing out a large, four-legged wasp in yellow, black stripes on its abdomen, two pairs of rounded, veined wings on the back, a pair of spear-like stingers, and big, shiny ruby eyes. Jazz brought out a fairly large, snail-like Pokémon consisting almost entirely of red, melting magma. Its eyes were large, yellow eyes with black pupils and on the backs, a hard black layer of magma as a shell with several cracks.

**Author's PokeDex:** _Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. Beedrill are extremely terrortial and protective of their swarm, especially Weedle and Kakuna. __One single sting of its stingers is __highly poisonous, can bring down the biggest of Pokemon!_

**Author's PokeDex:** _Magcargo, the Lava Pokemon.__Magcargo have bodies made of magma that is over 18,000 degrees Fahrenheit in temperature and have lived in volcano craters for thousands of years._

"Magcargo, Body Slam!" Jazz ordered.

Her Magcargo jumps into the air and narrowly missed the quick Beedrill. But Jazz had a trick up her tight sleeves…

"Smog!" In mid-air, Magcargo opened its drooling mouth and released a thick, grey smoke, engulfing Beedrill. The Wasp Pokemon buzzed around in the fog, blinded by smoke.

"Beedrill, Pin Missile!" Multiple white needles shot out, all over the battlefield. The attacks hit Magcargo, but it stood its ground.

"Yawn!" The Lava Pokemon opened its mouth and blew a large pink bubble. The bubble floated over to Beedrill and popped in its face, making it fall asleep and fell.

"No! Beedrill, wake up!" The wasp struggled to stand up. "Use your Agility!" Beedrill flapped its wings and zoomed for the large snail.

"Twineedle!"

As Beedrill charged at Magcargo and repeatedly stabbed the opponent with the arm stingers on its arms until Magcargo finally fainted from the attacks.

"_Magcargo is out! Beedrill wins!"_

Jimmy ran out to the field to catch his worn-out Pokemon. "Great job, Beedrill."

Beedrill buzzed in reply. Jimmy grinned.

* * *

_This guy is nearly as arrogant as Drew and I haven't even battle him yet_! Ritchie thought, staring at his opponent across the field. Like he had believed, Rafe Arcelus was smirking almost as arrogantly as the Hayden with glistening azure eyes. His soft, mousy-brunette hair was short, curled in at his chin. He was wearing a smart navy suit with a crisp, white shirt and black tuxedo shoes.

For their match, Ritchie used his Grumpig, Biro (from baroque pearls); a quite large vivid purple and black pig with a pink snout, a long, pink, curly tail and three shining black pearls, one on its lower torso and two on top of its head.

**Author's PokeDex:** _Grumpig, the Manipulate Pokemon._ _Using its dark __pearls to magnify its psychic waves, it is able to manipulate its opponents easily through an odd dance sequence, which is very popular among humans. Grumpig's behaviour of hypnotism and psychic power is most likely why it's known as the Manipulate Pokémon__._

Rafe used a large brown Pokémon with menacing features consisting of a long, shaggy, white mane covering most of its face, long ears pointing upwards, fierce-looking yellow eyes, a very long pointed nose, and menacingly gritted-toothy jaws. Its hands had three broad, green leaves with brown spines and the feet were unusual because they resembled Japanese tengu-geta sandals, which only had one 'tooth',

**Author's PokeDex:** _Shiftry, the Wicked Pokemon.__ Shiftry is a mysterious creature that lives deep within __the forest, said to live in trees over 1000 of years old. The large fan of leaves on its hands can cause powerful winds and can blow anything away. __Shiftry are said to be cruel creatures that enjoy injuring passers-by, however, they are loyal to their own __kind._

Unfortunately, Rafe had a Type advantage since Shiftry was part Dark. So Ritchie decided to use no Psychic moves. However, the Arcelus wasn't easy to fight with.

Shiftry showed its incredible speed without using any moves. Biro tried to use Iron Tail, but the quick Wicked Pokemon blocked it and threw a Shadow Ball and hit the Grumpig, earning Rafe the first win.

"Grumpig is out! Shiftry wins!"

* * *

Back with Ash and Garth, Ash released his Samurott, a great big blue sea lion with long, white whiskers from its snout, a beige helmet-like shell with spikes and a spear-like point on the head, a dull bluish gray seashell-like carapace on the underbelly, and limbs covered with beige seashell-like coverings with swords and a fin-like, splayed tail with seashell-like portions, while Garth unleashed a large Pokémon resembling a dragonfly in light green with large rhombus-shaped wings with red trim, skinny arms with three claws, dark-green stripes on its tail and spikes like its wings at the end, a pair of green antennae and red 'goggles' on its eyes.

**Author's PokeDex:** _Samurott, the Formidable Pokemon.__One swing of the sword incorporated in its armour can fell an opponent. A simple imitating glare from one of them can silence everybody._

**Author's PokeDex:** _Flygon,__ the Mystic Pokemon__. It's known as the desert spirit because of the song-like noise that emanates from the sandstorms it kicks up._

At first, Samurott was able to dodge Flygon's Flamethrower and used its seamitar to counter Flygon's DragonBreath. But then, Samurott was brought down after Flygon hit it off-guard with Sandstorm and finished off with a powerful Steel Wing.

"_Samurott loses! Flygon wins!"_

* * *

Next for against Barry, Paul used a large, horn-headed sea slug with six stubby legs, plain white eyes with black round edges and a third eye in the centre of the forehead. It was fully green with a blue underside with a yellow border, two yellow "fins" adorned on its back and two small blue spots between them.

**Author's PokeDex:** _Gastrodon, the Sea Slug Pokemo__n. Gastrodon inhabits the shallow tidal pools of the ocean, and its sturdy shell serves to protect its body. The West Sea and East Sea slugs are told apart by their colours; green/blue for east and brown/pink for west._

Barry decided to use a favourite of his; a bulky beetle seeming smiling. The nobly known horn protruded out of the forehead, two antennae with sphere-shaped tips to the sides of the horn, and oval eyes with yellow scleras. The beetle also had small spiky extensions on the forearms, two claws on its hands, a single spike on each thigh, and one pointed toe on its feet.

**Author's PokeDex:** _Heracross, the Single Horn Pokemon. Though is gentle and docile, Heracross possesses great strength and power and goes nuts for their favourite food, the fresh__ sap of leafy trees._

Paul's East Sea Gastrodon proved to be a tough opponent against a Bug Pokemon twice its size. After Gastrodon hit Heracross with Ice Beam, the Single Horn Pokemon used Revenge, swooping down and barged into Gastrodon with its horn. Gastrodon used Muddy Water to blind Heracross with the spiralling brown water and deliver a Body Slam that knocked the beetle out.

"_Heracross is down! Gastrodon wins!"_

* * *

Beaming with confidence, Marina tossed her PokeBall high up, crying "Bertha!", and freed a lilac-coloured bulldog standing upright with prominent, powerful jaws with two small fangs, a black collar around her neck with diamonds on it, and matching bands on her arms, along with red bows in her ears.

**Author's PokeDex:** _Granbull, the Fairy Poké__mon. Granbull has extreme fighting power due to its heavily muscled jaw and its strong teeth and tusks._

With a ruffle of his cloak, Nando took a PokeBall and delivered red cricket-like Pokemon with black spots that resembled both a conductor and a stringed instrument, with grey eyes, a dark-red nose between a black 'moustache', black wings shaped like a conductor's cape, scythes for hands, beige stripes and long antennae shaped like scythes.

**Author's PokeDex:** _Kricketune, the Cricket Pokemon. It's __musically talented and expresses its emotions through the amazing melodies it composes._

"Bertha, Tackle!"

The Granbull followed her command and charged towards the Cricket for a tackle when Kricketune countered with Silver Wind which the impact sent Bertha flying. Bertha landed back on her feet and went back to Kricketune, which tried to use Sing. But Bertha was tough and gave Kricketune a DynamicPunch to the jaw. Then, Kricketune used Fury Cutter against Bertha's punches. Finally, it defeated Bertha with a powerful X-Scissor.

"_Granbull is out! Kricketune wins!"_

* * *

Jimmy and Jazz battled against each other with Jimmy in the lead. Jimmy used a huge, round Pokemon covered in white, messy fur, with a big pig's snout with no mouth, brown arms and legs with metal shackles on its wrists and ankles, huge forepaws resembling boxing gloves and a stress mark on the left side of its forehead, against Jazz's Pokemon that resembled a big, upside-down PokeBall with the colours reversed (the red on the bottom and white on top), and a snarling mouth.

**Author's PokeDex:** _Primeape, the Pig Monkey Pokemon. This monkey gets VERY furious, ALWAYS! It will tenaciously chase its target no matter how far._ _It will beat up anyone who makes it mad, even if it has to chase them until th__e end of the world._

**Author's PokeDex:** _Electrode, the Ball Pokemon._ _Electrode stores electric energy under very high pressure and often explodes with little or no provocation. Trainers mistake it with PokeBalls and ended up with disastrous results._

As stated above, Jimmy's Pig Monkey Pokemon was successfully beating the Ball Pokemon. Primeape's powerful punches were impossible to dodge. Electrode, feeling irritated, used Explosion, by exploding violently. However, it took more than Explosion to take out Jimmy's Pokemon and finally Primeape sent Electrode out for gone with a Smack Down.

"_Electrode is out! Primeape wins!"_

* * *

Determined to win this time, Ritchie used one of his strong Ghost Types which helped him win yesterday against Giselle, the one he nicknamed, "Ghost!"

He brought his Gengar out to fight against Rafe's Blaziken, a powerful-looking one at that. It seemed more intimidating than May's Coordinating partner.

**Author's PokeDex:** _Blaziken, the Blaze Pokemon._ _Flames surround to come out of its __wrists, making its punches extremely damaging and dangerous. Its powerful legs are strong enough to leap over 30 story buildings along with its great lower body strength._

The Gas Pokemon opened up with Shadow Ball first. Blaziken dodged them all swiftly and swiped a powerful Blaze Kick and Sky Attack, knocking down Ghost for a moment before getting up. With Double Team, multiple Gengars surrounded Blaziken to confuse it as distraction, to earn time to catch it off caught guard and strike it, finished with a Lick attack to drain its energy. The Blaze Pokemon was weak now and it collapsed.

"_Blaziken is down! Haunter wins!"_

* * *

Both Ash and Garth had a win and loss. Only one more win so one of them can proceed forward toward the Top 32. As always, Ash was determined to move forward. To mark the end, Ash used a special Pokemon; Donphan, which he raised from an egg to a cute baby calf to a strong Elephant Pokemon.

Garth's final Pokemon was large with features from dinosaurs and rhinoceroses, armoured in tough cool grey-blue skin, with a cream stomach, ridged back and a famous cream-colored, drill-like horn on its snout. More of a Ground Type.

**Author's PokeDex:** _Rhydon, the Drill Pokemon._ _Rhydon's horn can crush even uncut diamonds. One sweeping blow of its tail ca__n topple a building. This Pokémon's hide is extremely tough. Even direct cannon hits don't leave a scratch._

At once, Rhydon blocked Donphan's impulsive Take Down with Hammer Arm, which also threw Donphan back. Donphan recovered and rolled back, intending to Take Down again, but Rhydon lashed out with another Hammer Arm, knocking Donphan back again. Rhydon shook the field with Earthquake, making Donphan waddle off-balance, and then blasted a Flamethrower. Comsumed in flames, Donphan was determined to win for Ash. Pushing through the flames with great strength from its determination, Donphan cannoned at the Drill Pokemon with a powerful Rollout.

_"Rhydon is defeated! Donphan wins! Ash Ketchum wins the second round!"_

Ash, leaping for joy, narrowly dodged his rolling Donphan, only to slam in the back when Donphan rolled back, jumping up and landed on Ash, shifting it limbs for a victory hug. Ash was too busy cringing to fight back.

Garth looked up from his dizzy Rhydon, while keeping a hand rubbing on its head, to grin, astonished at Ash. "Man, this kid is good!"

* * *

Back to Paul and Barry. For the final match, Barry decided to use his main Pokemon, Empoleon, against Paul's monstrous Pokemon; a giant, four-legged scorpion with its body composing of violet and lavender sections, huge claws with a blue dot marking on the underside, glowering eyes with blue 'lashes', large fangs coming out from the mouth, and a long tail with two stingers.

**Author's PokeDex:** _Drapion, the Ogre Scorp Pokemon. __With it sturdy body, Dr__apion takes pride in its strength, defeating opponents without the need for poison. Its claws give off a deadly poison and they are powerful enough to turn an automobile into scrap iron._

Their final battle began with Empoleon's Hydro Cannon and Drapion's Pin Missle, causing explosions, and then Drapion used a combination of Pin Missile and Toxic Spikes to knock the Emperor Pokemon right off its feet. It took Empoleon a quick second to get back up, putting up a good fight for Drapion throughout the battle, both dodging moves and hitting Drapion with its Water-Type ones. Both Pokemon were powerful, matched in speed and strength. Empoleon eventually activated its Ability, Torrent, its body laminating in a blue aura as Empoleon then used Hyper Beam, burning Drapion out, knocking it out also.

_"Drapion is defeated! Empoleon wins! On two wins, Paul Shinji is the winner!"_

Although he lost, Barry leaped for joy, crying out to his girlfriend in the stands that he got the last battle for her, making her blush. Paul stayed stern, while his own thoughts drifted off to a fiery pinkette…

* * *

Marina hopped lightly on the spot, bursting with determination. Immediately, she threw out her PokeBall. "Ming!"

Ming was a sapphire-scaled serpent with a bright white underbelly, very slender and long up to 13 feet long, two small blue orbs of glass on the end of her tail and under her swan-like neck. She also had glossy violet eyes, a small horn on her forehead and small feathery wings on both sides of her head.

**Author's PokeDex:** _Dr__agonair, the Dragon Pokemon. __A mystical, beautiful Pokémon that exudes a distinctive gentle aura __that can be felt by humans.__ Dragonair has the ability to manipulate the elements as it wishes._

Nando unleashed a mainly blue amphibious Pokémon, resembling a mantis shrimp covered with thick, heavy plates in yellow, black, white and red.

**Author's PokeDex:** _Armaldo, the Plate Pokemon.__Armaldo is a prehistoric Pokémon no longer found in the wild, only can exist from being resurrected from a Claw Fossil.__ Armaldo's __hard shell can withstand any attack, and is thought to able to break stone with its powerful claws._

Despite her gentleness, Ming proved to be a tough challenge for the prehistoric Pokemon. While Armaldo fought her with Rock and X-Scissor, Ming used a powerful move from her wide range of moves. Dragon Rage. The Dragon Type move ultimately bowled over Armaldo.

_"Armaldo is defeated! Dragonair wins! On two wins, Marina Davis is the victor!"_

Ming wrapped herself around her beloved trainer, snuggling her while Marina hugged her with happy laughs. Nando blew her a kiss for the great battle and left with a rustle of his cape.

* * *

For Jimmy and Jazz's third fight, it was the girl in the lead this time, using a teal-blue/red-faced hunchbacked dragon with medium-sized wings shaped like thistle leaves, ferocious pale molten eyes glaring, red horns on parts of its heavy body, and an olive-scaled underbelly, against Jimmy's enormous boar-like Fire-type Pokémon, with red and orange fur, an black egg-shaped body with yellow swirls and powerful black arms, a wreath of burning flames around its neck resembling a traditional Chinese beard, and tusks protruded from the corners of its wide mouth.

**Author's PokeDex:** _Druddigon, the Cave Pokemon.__ With the red skin on its face __harder than rock, Druddigon warms its body by exposing its wings to the sun. Its body temperature falls, it can no longer move. Druddigon nimbly chases prey around its own den, using its outstretched claws to catch them._

**Author's PokeDex:** _Emboar, the Mega__ Fire Pig Pokemon.__ Emboar is adept at using fast and powerful fighting moves. Its care for its friends burns as much as its fiery bread._ _It can also unleash powerful blasts of fire using only its nose._

Despite Emboar's giant size, Druddigon was very tough and aggressive. Emboar shot Fire Punches and launched Heat Crash which almost defeated Druddigon. However, Druddigon used the sunlight to regain strength and throw a powered up Flamethrower and then a Dragon Tail, winning the match for Jazz.

_"Emboar has lost! Druddigon wins! On two wins, Jimmy Gold is the victor!"_

Smiling, Jazz shrugged and petted her Druddigon. "At least I got the last win."

Jimmy was in high spirits, leaping up and hugging his Emboar who lifted him up as the two roared with delight.

* * *

Finally for Ritchie and Rafe. Ritchie was using a Pokemon he christened Cap (from _capoeira_), a Pokemon with a blue spherical body, short brown legs with white bands, big blue feet, circular brown markings on the underside, a skinny brown tail ended with a blue sphere with a spike on it, beady eyes and a brown, rounded head with flat, curved extensions and a single spike on top. For Rafe, he had a muscular indigo tadpole with strong arms and legs, white gloved big hands, eyes creased in a scowl and a white spiral on its circular stomach.

**Author's PokeDex:** _Hitmontop, the Handstand Pokemon._ _And one of Tyrouge's final forms if his Attack and Defence are equal.__Hitmontop's smooth graceful kicks are both powerful and graceful. This technique is a remarkable mix __of both offense and defense at the same time.__Opponents may be surprised by their force, so beware or else, get kicked._

**Author's PokeDex:** _Poliwrath, the Tadpole Pokemon._ _Poliwrath is an excellent swimmer and its powerful muscles make its attacks extremely__ effective. It can use its well-developed arms and legs to run on the surface of the water for a split second._

As mentioned, Cap was graceful while delivering Rapid Spins, Rolling Kicks and Triple Kicks directed to Poliwrath. Cap avoided Poliwrath's Water Gun and Ice Beam with poise and used Triple Kick again against Poliwrath's Double Team, taking out the clones and real thing. Then Poliwrath countered with Body Slam, intending on flatting him. But Cap fought off the Body Slam with a Mega Kick and successfully defeated The Tadpole Pokemon with another Mega Kick.

_"Poliwrath loses! Hitmontop wins! On two wins, Ritchie Richardson is the winner!"_

"Yahoo!" Ritchie hooted, jumping up to high-five Cap as Rafe calmly accepted the defeated.

* * *

Ash Ketchum, Paul Shinji, Ritchie Richardson, Marina Davis and Jimmy Gold were now in the Top 32 and safe to carry on to the next day.

Walking alone down the stony pavement, he kept his head down. Thinking deep. Traveller's Village was barren. Until the second round was over. Then the streets would be swarmed with tourists and trainers.

A squeak from his hood came from his hood. "No." Another squeak. "No." Another squeak, sounding more persistent. "No! I cannot just…go and meet him! Not on my request."

His hood felt light and he groaned, facepalming himself. "Not again."


	10. All We Wanna Do

**Recap:** _"No! I cannot just…go and meet him! Not on my request." His hood felt light and he groaned, facepalming himself. "Not again."_

* * *

**Chapter 8:** All We Wanna Do

~PKM~

Ash felt the same as he did yesterday, leaving the locker room. Only that he was more confident. He was not giving up on his dream. He was confidently and surely walking down the road to Pokemon Master.

He walked over the bridge again, taking his time walking over it while he overlooked the dome downstairs like he did yesterday. He saw Garth down there, causally walking than brushed arms with a girl with big, chunky greenish hair and wearing a tutu-like dress like a ballerina. He apologized, blushing, but she doesn't seem offended, instead she blushed too. Her Mawile flirted with his Sandslash.

_Love is in the air…_ Brock would say.

"Hey Ash!" Misty called to him, running of ahead of everyone else. She was the first to reach him and hug him once he was in arm's length. Utterly off guard, Ash froze, burning red in the tanned face when Misty hugged him, glaring his brown eyes at Gary for smirking and sniggering.

To avoid embarrassment, Ash focused on something else, the match-ups for tomorrow. Ash's match was _very_ familiar to him. Paul seemed contented with his rival, a boy who looked powerful with wild black/red hair. Ritchie was with a bulky boy with dogtags, Marina got paired against a young woman smirking coolly and Jimmy was against a girl with magenta pigtails

"Pika!" Pikachu leaped from Misty's shoulder to his famous perch on Ash and started to hit his tiny paw on the boy's side of his head, making the trainer turn. He followed Pikachu's small arm pointing to something…

His rival from Unova, a boy named Trip McGinnis, staying in the crowd, looking at the matchup. He was the same, sharp silver-grey eyes, and neck-length, thin, dirty-blonde hair in a choppy-cut like Paul but thinner. His outfit consists of a plum-coloured shirt loose on his frame, the neckhole slouchy and falling to reveal a grey shirt underneath, orange pants, blue-green sneakers, magenta fingerless gloves and red-violet wristbands on his wrists.

Trip turned and locked eyes with Ash. They weren't close friends (yet) or bad rivals, just neutral.

"May!" The said girl turned around, finding a familiar girl coming her way.

"Brianna!" May smiled. The teal-eyed young Coordinator had her burgundy hair grown longer, with a yellow hairband and wore a yellow sundress that suited her young curves, cream sandals and amber bangles on her wrists. "It's been so long!" She spotted Drew and smiled at him. "Hi Drew!"

The green-haired Coordinator smirked, sending her a charming flick of his glossy bangs. May rolled her eyes, but she also noticed that Brianna just smiled with a small blush but didn't faint like last time, which seemed strange as she remembered the younger girl has a giant crush on him.

"What's wrong with you, Brianna? I thought you like Drew."

"I don't have a crush on him anymore. I admire him now, just like I admire you. Besides, he likes you."

"**WHA?"** May had her mouth dropped and opened in shock, making Brianna giggle.

Ash spotted something while talking with Misty and nudged Paul. The purple-haired Trainer turned to his attention with an infamous scowl.

"Hey, look at Barry." Ash pointed to the blonde, kneeling down on one knee before Marley. The gang of 16 watched Marley gasped with an expression mixed with shock and surprise, slowly smiling when Barry presented her a small rectangular bow, opening it to her…

"He's pre-proposing to her!" Molly squealed, as Barry gave his girlfriend a pair of pink gem stud earrings with a black bow and a fuchsia heart, bigger than the bow, hanging off. They watched Marley pierced the earrings in her lobes and smiled at her boyfriend, then the two hugged.

Ash looked at Misty, who smiled dreamily at the touching scene. He wondered if he should follow the island custom, present Misty with a stunning choker…But she's just a friend! A friend, right?

Thinking deep, Ash didn't heard the light pitter-patter of tiny paws coming his way behind him, not the soft swift sound of leaping…

"Bah!" Something smacked into the left side of Ash's head, right on his eye. He grabbed whatever it was, peeling it off him and held it up. "Pichu?"

The mischievous Tiny Mouse Pokemon waved her teensy-weensy paw, squeaking 'hello' to him and Pikachu.

"Where did you come from?" Ash looked around the area for her Trainer, the mysterious boy who clouded his thought all day long.

A head of neat, silver-spiked, black hair under a baseball hat just came from around the corner.

"Malcolm!"

Malcolm resisted the _desperate _urge to slap his forehead. _Oh no…_

Ash ran up to him, eagerly and happy as always, halting on his heels in front of Malcolm. Malcolm immediately snatched his Pichu from Ash's shoulder, glaring hard and cold. The Baby Pokemon was unfazed and giggled cutely, making the trainer frown much colder than Paul.

"She _really _wants us together, huh?" Ash chuckled, grinning.

"Seems so…" Malcolm darted his eyes at the guilty, gigging one responsible.

"It was nice for you to come, Malcolm."

"I didn't decide. I came for Pichu."

"Oh…" Ash paused. As the boy tilted his black-haired head down, Malcolm took the chance to walk quietly away. Until Ash stopped him. "Wait! I'm just wondering…do you wanna hang out?" Malcolm looked over his shoulder, looking taken aback by the invitation. "Honestly, I really want to get to know you. We get along. I think Paul likes ya for your stand up yesterday."

Malcolm shifted his head away. There was regret in his dark, mysterious blue eyes. "I cannot keep that promise."

Ash was never the best person at controlling his temper. _"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"_

The mysterious boy stared at the trainer, stunned by his explosion. Finally, he explained his reasons. "I can't plan anything. I don't know for certain if anything could happen." His answer was honest.

Ash, now dawned with understanding, raised his hand out to Malcolm. "Just come with me and have fun. If it helps, I won't let anything happen to you."

Malcolm hesitated. By Ash's sincere promise, he slowly took Ash's hand. Ash grasped his and dragged him over to his group of friends.

"Well, look what Ashy-boy dragged in." Gary whipped with a smirk.

Malcolm straightened himself up, keeping his head down, shadowing his face.

"We're heading out for lunch, Brock's cooking." Misty smiled at the shy newcomer. "Wanna come, Malcolm?"

Although his mind was telling him to be reasonable and reject the offer, his heart was thumping louder than his urging thoughts to leave. Each thump encouraged him to slowly nod to answer 'yes' and follow Ash's gang out of the Dome.

A pair of silver eyes watched him go.

* * *

The group didn't go for a fancy café in Traveller's Village for lunch. Instead, they settled in the wide open space outside their villa. The group sat outside on a long picnic table, bathing in the warm sunrays of the afternoon sun. Brock cooked up a delicious lunch with the assistance of Lucy. Their hands brushed together when both Lucy and Brock reached for a plate. Their eyes were caught. Brock took the chance to take Lucy's hand, making her blush.

"Lucy," He began softly. "I know we only know each other for a while, including back at the Battle Frontier." Lucy's blush got more furious, as she understood what he was doing. "But as each hour of the day went, my feelings for you grew stronger." He was kneeling now, passionately and sincerely proclaiming love. "The truth is clear now. Off all the girls in the world, the Officer Jennys and Nurse Joys in the regions, I found someone more beautiful, more noble, gentler and that is- AHHHH!" Toxicroak interrupted his declaration with a classic Poison Jab. Lucy gasped with a hand on her mouth, watching poor Brock slowly collapsed. "Maybe you could be caring as _well…!_" He wailed, falling on his aching back.

Malcolm had his eyes bewilderedly wide by the awkward scene. "What was that about?"

"Just Brock's confessing his love for Lucy." Ash reassured sweatdropping. "It's normal."

"So *chomp* Malcolm, *chomp* where are *chomp* you *chomp* from?" Jimmy asked, scoffing down sandwiches.

Malcolm froze with his mouth open, intending on taking a bite out of a sandwich.

Marina slapped Jimmy's back. "Don't eat with food in your mouth!"

"Where's your home?" Misty asked, sensing Malcolm's discomfort.

"Um…I…I'm looking for one." He spoke quietly, but loud enough to be heard.

"Oh…" Misty's beautiful eyes softened. "Any luck on finding one?"

"None so far."

Misty smiled at him stunningly and went back to popping berries in Pichu's eager mouth. Pichu had taken a special liking for the Water Type trainer. She snuggled deep in the redhead's arms, loving the warmness of her pure heart.

All of the gang's Pokemon were free, out in the wide open space. **(See Chapter 4 for what Pokemon they have).** Ash's Charizard was out there, with Ferligatr, Torkoal, Glalie, Samurott, and Donphan. Paul had his Torterra, Weavile, Krookodile, Aggron, East Sea Gastrodon, and Drapion out there. Jimmy's Pokemon were free; Typhlosion, Donphan, Gallade, Beedrill, Primeape, and Emboar. Marina's Wani-Wani (Feraligatr), Little Miss (Mismagius), Little Pink (Wigglytuff), Baby Doll (Jynx), Lady Knight (Gardevoir), Bertha (Granbull), and Ming (Dragonair) were playing around. Ritchie's Sparky (Raichu), Randy (Stoutland), Ghost (Gengar), Biro (Grumpig), and Cap (Hitmontop) were out too.

Dark eyes glanced at his waist, belted with studs of small, black PokeBalls. Carefully, he selected four Pokemon, picking each one off his belt, enlarged each in a press and click, and in white beams, released a Pikachu, a Meowth, his already familiar Wigglytuff and a Vulpix.

"Those're your Pokemon?" Ash questioned, seeing Malcolm's Meowth scampered off to the other Pokemon, quickly making friends.

"Some of my originals." Vulpix curled up in a ball on his lap. Wigglytuff laid her head on his arm. Malcolm rubbed her tall ears, making her purr softly. His Pikachu sat on the table, intensely watching everything like a hawk. "I keep them for company."

"Don't you battle at all?" Gary taunted then got pierced in the stomach by Dawn's elbow.

As if he could get more pale in the face, his expression washed from mysterious to sorrowful, and he hung his head down, his visor shadowed his pale face. "I was…a long ago."

"Come on, guys! Stop ganging up on him!" Misty fiercely shouted, defending Malcolm against her friends. They all cowered under her terrible temper. "If he doesn't want to battle, that's his business. Pokemon are not tools for fighting. He can own whatever Pokemon he wants."

_(Ah…Ah…)_

Misty's passionate speech brought a smile to Malcolm's sullen face. "That's the whole point, isn't it?" All heads turned to Malcolm. All were curious about his soft-spoken declaration. He kept his cool and scratched the head of his happy-go-lucky Meowth. "Don't matter the appearance or personality of a Pokemon, the greatest challenge is to raise that Pokemon to find their inner strength, to be stronger for your battles, achieve your goals. After all…you would be nothing with them." His mouth twitched, curling at the ends into a lopsided smile. "Even something small could be strong."

_(Ah…Ah…)_

A zephyr blew, ruffling his neat spikes. The young trainers stared at him, speechless by his wisdom, spoken as if he was a Master of Pokemon himself. For someone who's anti-social and very quiet, his words deeply startled them. Yet…it was amazing advice. Malcolm took the moment to smile proudly to himself…until Pichu ruined it by driving onto a bowl of salad, knocking over guacamole dipping that in the process accidentally splattered over Malcolm!

_(Yeah…Yeah, yeah)_

_(Oh…oh…oh…)_

"Awk, Pichu!" He bellowed, swiping the masked avocado off him. Pichu popped out with a mouth stuffed with salad, blinking innocently and playfully at Malcolm.

The gang broke their gobsmacked stances to laugh at Malcolm's misfortune. He only glared at them, but he was looking amusingly funny with floppy, damp hair, mashed fruit on his face. So he rolled his eyes.

_(Yeah…Yeah, yeah)_

_(Oh!)_

"Who's up for deserts?" Brock called, holding up a scrumptious cake covered with cream and topped with strawberries. Pichu nimbly dodged Malcolm's grabbing hands and leapt high and far, diving into the cake, splattering cream on Brock's face and gave him strawberries for eyes! Everyone cracked up the display, except for Malcolm, who shook his head disapprovingly. Pichu happily nibbled on the cake, smacking the cream off her lips.

_Never know what's 'round the bend.  
We go up the hill and down again._

The afternoon was fading to early evening, but the fun was just starting. The Pokemon were playing around more animatedly, spreading out their fun to their trainers.

Pikachu and Marill hopped onto the laps of their trainers, bringing smiles to their faces.

_And when there's__ trouble we'll get through,__  
__We always have and we always do!__  
_

The sound of laughter echoed through the renting villas. People hanged their heads out, curiously looking out to where the joyful sound was coming from.

_Nothing in the world can bring us down, __no, not us (Not us).__  
__Spread a little sunshine all around, there's never enough!__  
_

Unable to resist the urge, trainers and Pokemon came out to join in.

_All we wanna do is have a good time,  
Having lots of fun with all these friends of mine!_

Malcolm, fully clean, sat on the sidelines while everyone else had fun. But Ash won't have that so he went up, grabbed his wrists and dragged him into the party.

_All we wanna do is celebrate,  
Everytime we've been together it's been great!_

Ash pushed him onto a swing, which Malcolm almost fell off the seat if he hadn't grabbed the ropes in time. Misty took the other swing and Ash pushed the both of them. Misty laughed, having fun. Malcolm took small swings of his legs.

_Looking for adventure, big and small,  
Just being with a friend like you is_

Their Mouse Pokemon ran towards them and jumped onto their shoulders. Ash and Misty smiled at Pikachu and Marill.

_All we wanna do!__  
_

Getting the hang of swinging, Malcolm let a smile grow with Pichu hanging on, looking bewildered for the first time.

_All my friends are here with me  
And things are good as they can be._

Trainers meeting for the first time were mingling just fine.

Nando was enchanted by Celeste's beauty. Being the gentleman he is, he approached her with a low bow and a kiss to her hand. His charming mannerism made her blush coyly, batting her thick as featherdusters eyelashes. Nando's Roserade noticed her Altaria and mimicked his trainer's behaviour, resulting in the same reaction from Tenni.

Yamato was pumping his arms up, trying to look good for Nadeshiko. Although his strutting made him look ridiculous, it worked on impressing Nadeshiko, awarding him with cute giggles and flirty teasing remarks.

Silver took an interest in Leaf. He had her caged in against a wall, with an arm above her head, his head leaning in. Leaf leaned against the wall, seductively smirking up at him.

Conway was sneaking after Dawn but got scared away by Gary growling at him. In the process of walking backwards in fear, he bumped into Georgia. The Dragon Buster turned to glare at him and the two went off into a quarrel. The quarrel _eventually_ gotten friendlier. And flirtier.

Sid kept his major crush on May after five years. He immediately ran towards her, waving his arms about, calling her name out. Drew frowned jealously. However just as he was about to bone-crush her in a hug, May dodged and he crashed face-first into the ground. His big crush didn't last longer when he met Brianna staring down at him._  
_

_We travel places near and far,__  
__But h__ome is always where we are.__  
_

The couple Travis and Isabella were talking with Rafe and his girlfriend, Rebecca.

Florine and Johnny weren't dating but they were enjoying themselves, sitting/leaning on a fence and smile at the beauty of Avery Island's nature.

_Traveling the world is what we do, because __  
__Everywhere we go there's something new for us...__  
_

Max and Molly played with the Pokemon, running around with them along with Rafe's twin sisters, Audrey and Kathryn, their two Masquerains, Alex, Tito, Taylor and Mina.

Brianna giggled as she dangled from Sid's Blastoise's cannons.

_All we wanna do is have a good time,  
Having lots of fun with all these friends of mine!_

Malcolm, enjoying the fun, swung the rope for the Pokemon to play jump rope. Ash held the other end, grinning that Malcolm was having a good time.

Trip took pictures of the fun. The shots were great.

_All we wanna do is celebrate,  
Everytime we've been together it's been great!_

Marina leapt into a dance, bringing the Pokemon in. The trainers joined in and danced in couples.

Jimmy watched Marina dance beautifully. He kept watching until their eyes met. Remembering he had a dreamy look on his face, he looked away blushing. Until Marina crept up to him and grabbed his hand. "Dance with me!"

"N-no! I-I I don't-" Jimmy stuttered, but Marina dragged him into dancing anyway. He got the hang of it and danced with his crush, holding hands all the time.

_Looking__ for adventure, big and small,__  
__Just being with a friend like you is_

Casey flung Ritchie about like a ragdoll, which oddly Ritchie found enjoyable.

Max had bashfully asked Molly for a dance. She said yes and giggled at his clumsy dancing.

_All we wanna do!_

Brock twirled around with Lucy in his crazy lovey-dovey state. They were in their own little world…Until Toxicroak ruined it by Poison Jabbing Brock.

_Do you wanna come along?  
Just be prepared for anything!_

Paul intended on not dancing, but he felt his pants pulling. He looked down to find Gothorita tugging on his pants' leg. She did the same to Ursula, who was sitting right beside Paul. The two shared a glance, but then Ursula looked away, thinking Paul wouldn't dare ask her to dance. However, Paul stood up and with a determined frown, he gripped her hand and pulled her into a slow dance. Ursula contently smiled.

_Get into the flow,  
Get ready to go!_

Gary smoothly danced with Dawn, a hand on her hip and his other hand held up and intertwined with hers. They moved gracefully in a waltz with a few twirls and spins.

Drew wasn't as successfully to dance with May at first. His big mouth got him in trouble again. He had to pull her back and pleaded her with apologetic eyes. Seeing the truth in his glistening eyes, she smiled and danced with him.

_Get ready to spread your wings!__  
_

Ash and Misty stared into each other's eyes as they slowly danced. Unknowingly, they both leaned in…

_And all we wanna do is have a good time,  
Having lots of fun with all these friends of mine!_

The long-waiting desire never came because the Pokemon jumped through them and broke them apart. The pair fell down on opposite sides, looking bemused and blushing.

_All we wanna do is celebrate, (celebrate, yeah!)  
Everytime we've been together it's been great!_

Nonetheless, everyone was having fun. Malcolm smiled wide, feeling free for the first time in his life…

_Looking for adventure, big and small,  
Just being with a friend like you is_

However, he stopped as he felt the piercing stare on his back, a calculating stare directed from far behind with a pretty girl on his arm. Malcolm narrowed his eyes. He feared he would capture unwanted attention. So why didn't he isolate himself to stay hidden?

_All we want...__  
_

"Hey Malcolm!"

Oh THAT'S why…

_All we wanna do is have a good time,  
Having lots of fun with all these friends of mine!_

Ash ran up to Malcolm and skidded to a halt just in front of him, leaving behind a streak from his heels on the ground.

"Did ya have a good time?" He asked with a kind smile.

Malcolm easily gave a smile. "Yes."

_All we wanna do is celebrate,  
Everytime we've been together it's been great!_

"Perhaps…we could meet up after your battle tomorrow."

Ash was taken aback by what he said. His bold statements were beginning to be infamous. Even Pichu squeaked in surprise.

"I thought you can't plan anything."

"I decided I should take a risk."

_Looking for adventure, big and small,  
Just being with a friend like you is_

With that said, he twisted his feet around and slowly made off into the night, taking a route into the forest. He bid a friendly, soft smile at Ash as he disappeared in the darkness.

_All we wanna do!_

Ash watched him go, smiling that he managed to make a friend out of him.

* * *

"How can we find one kid on a million?!" The blonde cried, frustrated well enough to the point of pulling her pigtails.

"Buy a lottery ticket?" Her small associate suggested.

"Shut up!"

He winced at her snap. He looked down. "He's a smart guy," He softly mused. "We need more than mottos and traps to catch him. Could we just call for backup?"

"NO! We need to catch him ourselves and the boss would be swooning over us!"

Their green-haired third member nodded. "That's right!"

Their associate slumped down sadly, even shedding a tear. "This isn't what I had in mind when I signed up…"


	11. Third Battle

**Author's Note:** I decided to stop writing a chapter on the rounds until I get to the finale of the tournament. It's taking too much of my time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

**Recap:** _"I thought you can't plan anything."_

_"I decided I should take a risk."_

_Ash watched him go, smiling that he managed to make a friend out of him._

**Jasper Colt:**** 19, Paul's opponent**

* * *

**Chapter 9:** Third Battle

~PKM~

True to his word, Malcolm took the risk and turned up at Ash's match. The excitement didn't die down a bit on the third day. The Top groups were getting smaller by the day. Top 16 was halfway through the tournament until the Pokemon Master could be determined.

"Is it always this boisterous?" Malcolm complained with hands clasped over his ears, arching from the piercing cries and roars of the audience.

Brock chuckled and comfortingly grinned at his discomfort in a new environment. Malcolm was in between him and Misty. The red head was most familiar with him besides Ash and the Brazilian young man had a level of maturity and brains to gather enough intelligent conversations over Ash's battle.

"Ash told me that Trip is his second toughest rival he ever has." Misty said, watching Ash command Floatzel to use Water Gun against Trip's Vanilluxe. Pikachu, Marill and Pichu were on the edge, squealing for Ash. Ursula's Minun and Plusle performed their cheerleading routine also for the event.

Malcolm turned to her, looking a little curious. "Second?"

"The first is Paul." Brock explained. Malcolm made an 'ah…' of understanding.

"What about me?" Gary gawked, utterly insulted. Dawn, sitting beside him, giggled.

"You don't count. You were just extremely obnoxious and irritating." Misty teased. She pointed her finger at him, sticking her tongue out at him too. The professor flushed and slumped in his seat, his lovely bluette friend rubbed his arm to comfort him.

Malcolm watched Ash's battle seriously. As Floatzel landed with a thump in a body of ice, he felt an elbow gently piercing his middle.

"Malcolm?" He glanced, seeing Brock grinning at him. "Care to evaluate?"

Malcolm watched Ash returned his Pokemon and released another one. "Ash lost to Trip's Vanilluxe because Floatzel, a Water-Type was too easy to an Ice-Type and got frozen in an instant."

Brock, though agreeing with him, had his reasons. "He thought that Floatzel's fighting spirit would make up for it. He believes in the Pokemon themselves, not their strength."

Now Ash's Meganium's was wrestling vines with Trip's Serperior.

Malcolm studied the passion in Meganium's aura. "Meganium is fighting to win, but not to overcome Serperior entirely, but for her trainer. She's fighting for his affection and trying to get his praise."

"How did you know?" Brock asked, shocked that he knew the Grass Type's motive without knowing the Pokemon herself.

"Isn't it obvious?" Malcolm casually questioned, surprisingly smirking amusingly at Brock. At the same time, Meganium strongly fought against Serperior, clamped her vines around him and then used Body Slam to take it down, winning for her trainer.

Ash jumped, rooting for her success, provoking the Pokemon to tackle him. A chuckle rumbled from Malcolm's throat at Ash's face of pain. Misty squeaked a giggle.

Enigmatic blue eyes follow his friend on the edge, moving in synch with his Seismitoad battling against Trip'sConkeldurr. "All three Pokemon has shown a great passion for battling. Ash needs to use that passion in tactics terms."

The Muscular Pokemon had the upper hand, using its concrete pillars against Seismitoad's attacks, which increased Conkeldurr's strength drastically. Ash and Seismitoad looked helpless when Conkeldurr used Rock Tomb, trapping Seismitoad within a circle of rocks.

The black-haired, silver-streaked boy furrowed those enigmatic eyes. "He has brains…He just needs to use it."

Suddenly the Rock Tomb scattered and blown away as Seismitoad used Supersonic, the supersonic waves knocking Conkeldurr back.

"There we go!" Brock grinned. Misty smiled, clapping her hands. Malcolm grinned also.

The Vibration Pokemon blocked the pillars Conkeldurr was flinging at him. Then, while Conkeldurr was busy, Seismitoad got close and delivered a Hydro Pump that knocked Conkeldurr out, eliminating Trip and winning the third round, thus allowing Ash to advance.

"Good boy," Ash said, patting Seismitoad before returning him. He and Trip faced each other, staring intensely. Then Ash held out a hand for good sportsmanship and Trip accepted, establishing a fair match.

* * *

Paul's match was tougher than yesterday and the day before, much to his pleasure. Jasper Colt was as powerful as he looked, only older by a shy year. His hair was like Travis's; incredibly spikey but smoothly swept back down his neck with blood-red streaks and spikes covered the right of his scarlet eyes and tanned face. He wore an old grey shirt under a black leather jacket, black leather pants, buckled straps on his thighs and white/red boots.

Jasper's main Pokemon, a Rapidash, defeated Ursaring first. Ursaring had a difficult time with the agile and fast Pokemon. Despite a few scraps from the slashes of claws, Rapidash brought him down with Flame Wheel and then a Flare Blitz.

His Froslass fought bravely. She had a hard time against Travis's Dodrio, crazily using Fury Attack, Tri Attack and Drill Attack. Finally Froslass used Hail to hide herself. Dodrio persistently attacked everywhere to find her. And then from behind and above, Froslass used Ice Beam to capture Dodrio in ice. Before returning her, Paul congratulated her, a rare moment for him.

The fighting went fierce between Paul's Magmortar and Jasper's Tauros. Tauros trashed about, pushing through the flames and ramming his horns into Magmortar, close to knocking it down. The results were finally determined when Magmortar blocked Tauros with his gun-arms and launched a Flamethrower right into him, knocking Tauros out of the match for good.

As the crowd erupted in cheers, Jasper gave Paul an impossible good-natured smirk. "Not bad."

Paul smirked back, nodding his head in agreement. "Likewise."

* * *

Ritchie was having a joyful time against his bulky opponent, who happened to be Sid. He loved the excitement of a good Pokemon Battle. He pumped the air when his Stoutland, Randy, threw Sid's prized Blastoise to the ground after chomping his teeth on him. "Alright!"

The marked the first win. Next were his Tyranitar, Cruise, and Sid's Braviary. The Valiant Pokemon flew with grace and courage, attacking Tyranitar with Fury Attack and Air Slash. But against Tyranitar's thick, rocky hide, the moves were resisted and the Armor Pokemon managed to knock Braviary out with a perfectly targeted Hyper Beam.

Finally, it was Rose the Swellow VS Excadrill. Although Ritchie had the upper hand by having two wins out of three, Sid won when Excadrill shot Rose down with Focus Blast.

Ritchie jumped for joy. Sid wasn't bothered he lost.

"At least I got the last win." He shrugged and waved wildly at the stands. "Hey Brianna!"

The girl in the yellow sundress waved back, bearing a bright, beaming smile.

In the stands, Casey hollered for Ritchie, annoying the people surrounding her with her blowhorn. Ritchie blushed in embarrassment, but nonetheless laughed.

* * *

Marina wasn't having the best of luck batting against Katie Whaley, the pride of Lilycove City. Her stunning looks of waist-long, glossy teal hair with short, curled fringe, glistening blue eyes and a confident smile, her trendy fashion of a blue, tight baby-tee, long black pants and fit black sneakers with matching wristbands, and cool flair gave her the infamous nickname _'cool beauty'_.

Katie's battle style was very different from any other trainer Marina had met. Instead of sticking with one Pokemon in battle until it fainted like a typical Trainer would do, she constantly switched her Pokemon for a stronger one.

It was due to this unique strategy that her Venomoth and Golduck took out Wani-Wani and Candy, Marina's Shiny Lopunny without having any of hers faint once.

Then Katie let her Walrein fight Marina's Dewgong, nicknamed Andre. The Dewgong jumped about elegantly, shooting Aurora Beam until he was eventually defeated by Walrein's powerful Ice Beam and brought down by a Body Slam.

The defeat shocked Marina. She froze on her spot of the field, staring at her dizzy Dewgong. Kneeling down to Andre, she kissed his head and returned him back to his PokeBall.

Despite her loss, Marina managed to give a good show and performed good sportsmanship by congratulating Katie. "That was quite a battle there."

Katie smirked in quite a friendly way. "Thanks. You weren't bad yourself."

Marina, feeling a little shook up, timidly nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Jimmy's opponent fought hard and well against him. Sakura Koda was tougher than she looked. She seemed really sweet with sapphire eyes that were as deep and dark as Molly's and magenta pigtails ending with a curl, held up by pink flower hair-ties. She was causally wearing a blue gypsy-style dress with a loose halterneck that revealed half of her slender body, including the white tank top she wore underneath, and a long circle skirt with gold sequins and trims, completed with blue ballet flats on her feet.

Their battle started off with Jimmy's Hitmonlee and Sakura's Espeon. Her Espeon went for Quick Attack. But Hitmonlee showed good speed, agility and strength. When it seemed Espeon was winning, Hitmonlee struck her with Blaze Kick, seizing Sakura's first loss and Jimmy's first win.

For his Poliwrath against her Beautifly, Jimmy remembered his similar situation with Nadeshiko's Butterfree and told Poliwrath to deflect her Sleep Power and try to freeze the Bug-type with Ice Beam. But Sakura had Beautifly use Whirlwind to daze him and strike him with SolarBeam.

Things went tough and fierce between Jimmy's Breloom and Sakura's Delcatty. Breloom had an advantage in type (Fighting type over Normal type) and size over Delcatty. However, the Prim Pokemon was small and quick and tougher than it looks, like its trainer, fighting back with many of its elemental attacks. Eventually, Breloom hit Delcatty with Sky Uppercut when the cat-like Pokemon was striking at with a leap. Quickly, Breloom used his extremely fast speed and forced Mach Punch on Delcatty, taking it out of the match.

Although Delcatty was upset that it didn't win for Sakura to advance, Sakura comforted her loyal Pokemon. "Don't be so sad. You were great."

She hugged her Delcatty, earning a lick on the cheek. Jimmy waved at her and she waved back.

* * *

By the end of the day, Ash, Paul, Ritchie and Jimmy made the Top 16. Marina didn't.

The match-ups for tomorrow surprised everyone: Ash and Ritchie as well as Paul and Jimmy! Two sets of friends pitted against each other. Luckily, there was only friendly rivalry, noting fierce or serious. Malcolm was fascinated by the strong friendship.

Walking out of the dome, the gang decided to go straight to their rented home. Marina slowly walked at the very back, arms crossed and hands on her forearms. She was still feeling down about her loss. Jimmy glanced to her in concern. Decreasing his pace, he slowly walked to meet pace with Marina, side by side.

"Marina…" He started, scratching his neck as he tried hard to pick the right words to say. He struggled hard but couldn't find anything good enough.

"Just tell her the truth." Malcolm whispered, startling Jimmy. Where did he come from?

But the need to help his old friend was greater than his curiosity of his new one. Taking a breath, he turned to Marina, looking more confident yet comfortingly to her. "Marina…I know you're feeling upset…and I-I…I don't know if what I'm gonna say is gonna help, but I want to help. You don't need a competition to show you're a good trainer. If you ask me, I believe you're amazing!" Marina stopped her walking, her head still down and arms crossed, but she was looking down thoughtfully. Jimmy realized what he said and blushed red mad. "Aaaa-amazing trainer!"

Then Marina flung herself at him, hugging him tightly as she buried her face in his neck, little teardrops of happiness dripping. She tightened her arms around him, bringing him closer to whisper in his ear. "Thank you."

Jimmy just frozen on the spot, positioned awkwardly, blushing so red hot it could possibly melt ice. "No…problem…" He managed to choke out.

Marina leaned back to smile at him. While blushing more calmly with a rosy shade, Jimmy shyly smiled back. They stared into each other's eyes, sharing a special connection stronger than friendship. They broke apart and ran back to their friends ahead, holding hands. When Jimmy saw Malcolm at Ash's side, he smiled gratefully at him.

Malcolm smiled in return, nodding his head. Then the intellectual boy tensed up, eyes flew open and he gasped, "Oh no…"

He tried to edged away from the group unnoticed, skilfully walking backwards, almost escaping into the building when he was caught by the arm by none other than a concerned Ash.

"Malcolm," He said, genuinely concerned for him. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go…" Malcolm tried to walk away but Ash kept stopping him with his hold on him. Having no chance, he decided to put his strength into running away, almost succeeding._ Almost._

"Wait! Hold on!" Ash pulled him back, cringing as he skidded on the pavement. "Man, you're strong! What's going on?"

"Ash, stop it! You're hurting him!" Misty scolded.

"Ash, please understand. I have to- Look out!"

Suddenly, Malcolm pushed Ash away just as a giant, metal claw shot out from thin air and grabbed Malcolm, pulled him in, away from his new circle of friends.

"Malcolm!"

Malcolm yelled as he was pulled up into the air, up to an air-balloon in a shape of a Pokemon. Three shadowy figures posed at the basket's open front…

"Is that…" Ash trailed off, eyes widening in shock.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu squealed.

"Oh no!" Gary groaned.

"Not them!" Dawn gasped.

"Don't they _ever_ give up?!" Brock grumbled, irritated, eventually soothed by Lucy.

"What's happening?" Jimmy questioned, protecting Marina, Max, and Molly behind him.

"_Prepare for trouble!"_

"_And better make it double!"_

"Here the mission so you better listen."

_"To infect the world with devastation!"_

_"To blight all peoples in every nation!"_

"That doesn't sound like the last time I heard it." Drew commented.

"That's because it's isn't…" May trailed off.

_"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"_

_"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"_

A woman with pink pyramid-shaped earrings, purple eyes and long, gold-yellow pigtails similar to Lopunny's ears, but ended with a spikey fluff appeared out of the shadows, dramatically posing her tall body. _"Cassidy!"_

A man with cream skin and jade-green hair chopped short above his blazing brown eyes stood beside her, linking arms while posing, pointing his nose up. _"Butch!"_

A cat-like Pokemon stood in the middle, slumping its shoulders, whiskers and tail down. "Meowth's the name."

_"Team Rocket circles the Earth day and night!"_

_"So surrender now or else prepare to fight, fight, fight!"_

"Meowth, that's right."

The appearance of Team Rocket shocked everyone, apart from Malcolm's pure shock, in more of surprised.

"Wait a minute!" Ash cried, pointing at the couple on the balloon. "That's not Jessie and James!"

"It's Cassidy and Buzz!" Misty squinted at the Pokemon in the middle. "And Meowth?"

"It's _Butch!_" Butch yelled from the balloon.

"They're different from Atilla and Hun…" Jimmy carefully hissed to Marina, who nodded.

"We were hoping you were Jessie and James." Ritchie said.

"Who are these guys?" Ursula questioned. "Because those are the biggest losers I ever seen."

"Watch your mouth, pinkie!" Cassidy screamed.

"You watch it, blondie!" Paul growled, making Ursula look at him questioningly with a raised eyebrow.

"Not to mention the biggest jerks." Ritchie added later, glaring along with Sparky and Casey. They both had encounters with this duo.

Meowth just whimpered and tried to not to get into the screaming match. Then he looked down at the robotic hand (which _he _made) and noticed Malcolm was talking…to his hood?

Then Cassidy smirked. "I'm getting tired of this. Let's go. Meowth!" She snapped, causing Meowth to jump and quickly pulled a lever, sending the balloon higher and floating away. She and Butch mocked the gang from up high, waving and smirking. "Bye-bye!"

"Sayonara!"

"_NO!"_ Ash couldn't let the second Team Rocket get off with his friend, captured for some _odd reason._ Ash quickly took his PokeBall containing Charizard, intending on recusing Malcolm. "Hang on, Malcolm, I'll get you!"

"Ash, don't!" Malcolm shouted.

But Ash released Charizard anyway. The Fire-type Dragon flew straight at the balloon and recused Malcolm from their clutches, snatching the boy swiftly out of the metal claw. Malcolm tried to reason with Ash but the distance was too high and Ash was too busy recusing him.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Pika…CHUUU!" Pikachu unleashed his electric power on the balloon, shocking Team Rocket, their balloon exploding and shot off like a rocket into the sky with the trio in tow.

Charizard settled back on the ground. Ash patted his head in thanks before returning him and turned to Malcolm in relief.

"Hey, are you-" He stopped seeing a _very_ stern frown presented on Malcolm's pale face, accompanied with tightly crossed arms in front of his chest. "What's the matter?"

"You shouldn't have done that." Malcolm blurted it out with seriousness.

Ash blinked confusedly "What? Help you?"

"I don't need your help."

"_What?"_ The growl escaped from Ash's throat as his temper flared. To him, his nice, shy friend wasn't behaving nice or shy or a friend for that matter.

"Ash, calm down." Brock soothed. But he couldn't sooth Ash's anger.

"Team Rocket is after you, why?" Ash demanded.

"That is none of your business." Malcolm replied, blurt and cold.

"It is when they're after my friend!"

"Maybe I don' want to _be_ your friend!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The two boys turned their backs on each other and stormed off in opposite directions. Ash stormed back to his rented home, radiating an aura of anger that made his friends to back off and give him space.

When Malcolm descended into the forest, Pichu popped out of his hood and made questioningly squeaks.

Malcolm stopped walking, sighed and answered with regret. "I have to push him away. It's the only way he'll be safe."

Pichu, however, doesn't seem to agree. She had a different idea…

* * *

At the gangs' plateau, everyone changed into their pajamas. Ash sat on the bed, staring intensely out of the open balcony door. He was still angry at Malcolm. He was only helping him! How can someone be so ungrateful?

"Ash, come on. You're up against Ritchie tomorrow." Brock urged Ash to let go of his anger. Brock was clad in a big, dark-brown long-sleeved jumper, and orange pants with thin black stripes.

Ash sighed, but kept his eyes intensely narrow. "I know, but I can't get over the way Malcolm acted."

"He's shy. He probably doesn't like people getting up in his face."

"Team Rocket was after him like I was. I don't why but I had this feeling that it's worse than Jessie and James trying to get Pikachu. Why did they want him?"

Brock sighed. He understood that Ash was only being a good friend. "You just need to calm down and focus on tomorrow. After that, you can find him and apologize."

Ash sighed heavily. "Fine. I will."

As the wannabe-Master started working on a plan, Brock left the room to give him peace, finding Lucy outside.

"How is he?" She asked softly, with the care of a mother. Even in sleepwear, she looked striking, wearing a set of pajamas designed after a Arbok, consisting of a black shirt with a red/yellow design that looks like an angry face and long dark-mauve sleeves with a piece of material cut on each side, long matching dark-mauve pants with a yellow rope-belt around her waist and black ballet-slippers.

"Apparently Malcolm is harder than a math quiz." Brock commented. "I never seen anyone drive him up so mad. He's staying under the same roof with Misty, Gary and Paul and they didn't make him this troubled."

"Malcolm Colen is a mysterious case. He's a compete contrast to Ash."

"I agree." Brock made gestures with his hands as he overlooked the boys' personalities. "Ash is out-going, Malcolm is shy. Ash is expressive, Malcolm is secretive. Ash battles his Pokemon, Malcolm tends them. Ash is brash, Malcolm is quiet. I don't how Ash could possibly make a friendship work with someone like that. Paul is more similar to him than Malcolm."

Lucy looked at him in trouble and touched his shoulder, catching him by surprise. The only intimate move they have ever done was him taking her hand. She smiled at him. "You know the saying. _Opposites attract__._"

Brock smiled back. They stared into each other's eyes…well, Brock stared into hers and she stared at his slates.

Unknown to them, Misty was hiding behind a wall, listening to their conversation and she had her hands on her arms, looking concerned.

* * *

Inside his guestroom, Ash worked out what Pokemon to use against Ritchie and just laid half of his body on the desk, heads rested on folded arms. Pikachu sat in front of Ash's face on the desk, watching Ash worriedly. Ash lifted a hand up to snatch the yellow mouse's head. Suddenly the window flew open and a yellow fuzzball landed on the table.

Ash jumped up in surprise, blinking in confusion at the yellow fuzzball beside his equally confused Pikachu. "Pichu?"

Pichu had a determined expression on her small face. She leapt at Ash's head, got a jump to the bed and pointed her tiny arms to the open balcony door. Ash learned she was gesturing about Malcolm. Perhaps he wasn't a jerk…

And so, Ash got up and bent down to Pichu's level. "Do you want me to meet him?" Pichu answered with a nod and squeak. "Now?" Pichu repeated her answer, firmly nodding.

Ash looked at the open door, thinking about his friend. At an instant, he made up his mind. Within seconds, he catapulted out the door, got a great leapt, landing on the ground with no trouble and ran towards whenever Pichu was gesturing him to. It seemed odd to him that he was getting far away from the trainers' plateaus and deeper into the woods…

Then Pichu squeaked and Ash stopped in front of a big oak tree. Looking up, he saw a figure sleeping on a sturdy branch high up in the tree.

He let out a cry by accident and shock. _"Malcolm?"_

The figure awoke, surprised by the shout and accidentally fell off the branch, falling straight down and landing hard on his back. He winced and groaned in pain at the impact he met when his back slammed to the stony ground.

"Malcolm!" Ash ran over to his friend and helped him up. But Malcolm pushed him away once he got onto his feet.

"How did you find me?" He demanded. His eyes flew wide open, extending up to his hat's visor. "Pichu!"

"Relax! She only wanted us to make up." Ash glanced up at the high branch where Malcolm was previously on. "You sleep in a tree?"

Malcolm grunted, swiftly grabbing Pichu and turned to walk away, but Ash stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"C'mon, Malcolm. I want to help you. You're my friend."

Something in Malcolm snapped. He growled and shouted. "You are so tenacious!"

Ash blinked, his face blank. "What?"

"Determined."

"Oh…"

"Ashton Ketchum, get it in your thick head that I don't need your help!"

He turned to stalk off, but 'his friend' stopped him again.

"I think _you're_ the one thick head for even thinking that. Friends help each other."

"What if that friend gets hurt?"

"You help them heal."

Malcolm snorted. "Why do you believe in such nonsense?"

"Why don't _you_ believe?"

Malcolm's eyes fluttered. Then he sighed. "I was once a trainer…but I made grave mistakes. Too terrible to be forgiven or forgotten."

A hand rested on his shoulder, a gesture by Ash. "You can't change the past but you can change the future. Just move on."

Uncertain blue eyes looked at warm chocolate orbs.

"Fine then. I'll try."

* * *

"Ash, where are ya?" Brock called out from the balcony. He came in when he didn't hear Ash's snores and didn't find him anywhere! He ran down the hall. "Has anyone seen Ash leaving?"

"At this time of night?" Max retorted. He was in his room with Jimmy, wearing his pajamas of a forest-green, open fleece jacket, a sleeveless light-brown shirt underneath it, and light-grey fleece pants.

Jimmy was at his desk, doing what Ash done, sorting out his plan for tomorrow. He wore a red short-sleeved jacket over a white shirt and light-blue fleece pants with red lines near the legs and yellow lines on the side.

Brock started to get worried. Misty got out of her guestroom, where the girls were having a little sleepover party to cheer up Marina. The ex-competitor held her foot out for Molly to paint her toenails pink. Marina was wearing a light-blue, silky nightdress that reached her hips with jagged edges, each edge had a small white star in the centre, long blue fleece pants that covered her feet, and white slippers. Her hair was loose with a dark-pink ribbon as a hairband. Molly looked like a Teddiursa, dressed in a short-sleeved shirt that's completely orange-brown except for the crescent moon-shaped marking on the front, which is light-tan, fleece, orange-brown shorts and white-and-blue striped socks that peek from under light-tan slippers while the shirt's sleeves were crinkled at the ends. Her hair was in a loose bun tied by a yellow handkerchief, while her bangs were loose.

Dawn did Ursula's hair while the stylist read a new fashion magazine. Dawn wore a short-sleeved, snow-white sweater that was a little big on her but well fitted, kept together by a button in the middle, a long, yellow tank underneath, a pair of knee-length in the same white as her sweater and white slippers. Ursula was clad in a dark violet, sleeveless shirt with lighter violet trim on the collar and a small keyhole held by a shiny grey button above her chest and matching dark violet pants.

May and Casey fought over the bowl of popcorn, arguing and fighting as if they're in a Pokemon Battle right now! May wore a red un-buttoned shirt that had small black hearts on it, the shirt was large on her and the rolled-up sleeves were past her elbows, a dark-red tank underneath, and long dark-red fleece pants, while Casey had on a long-sleeved white shirt with black pinstripes that fell off her shoulders, revealing a black tank underneath, the tank had a small bow in the middle, black shorts and white knee-high socks with a yellow stripe at the top.

"Ash is missing?" Misty said in the pajamas she wore on the first night, sounding very worried.

"Where could he disappear to?" Drew wondered, casually wearing a simple light-green shirt that was loose on his upper-frame and baggy light-grey pants that managed to stay around his waist.

"Where? We're in the middle of an island!" Gary remarked. He wore a white un-buttoned shirt that hung off his shoulders over a white shirt and blue/red plaid pants.

"He probably went after Malcolm." Ritchie suggested, while simply wearing a black shirt and white, shin-length pants.

"But they fell out." Max confirmed, recalling the fight from earlier.

"Ash is loyal to his friends." Jimmy said fondly. "He won't let a friend go."

Standing alone, Paul heard the talk from his balcony, clad in a plain black sleeveless shirt, black fleece pants and his jacket thrown over shoulders for the cold breeze. Ash really had a special effect on people…

"Paul?"

Paul turned, finding Ursula at his side. Her peach hair was loose and tied in a low ponytail by a dark violet satin ribbon. While looking her usual proud and feisty self, she had a light hint of anxiousness, judging how she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Paul…" Paul watched her trying to fight a blush, but failing. She fiddled something in her hands. "I wanted to give you something." She handed him a bronze chain. He stared at it and shifted his stare up to her. "For good luck tomorrow. Not like you need it."

She dropped it in his hand and turned to walk off in embarrassment. It was so brave of her to do that and suck in her pride. But a callous hand grabbed her and pulled her back, pulling back to Paul. To her surprise, he had a small smile dawned on her.

"Thanks."

Ursula blushed at the thank-you, but shivered from the cold of the night. Then she jumped slightly when Paul out his jacket on her, snapping her head up. Their eyes met, making them blush slightly…

"Hey guys!"

Paul and Ursula broke away, startled by the shout. Ursula took off, taking Paul's jacket with her.

"_Ash Ketchum, where were you?!"_ Misty yelled once she spotted Ash coming out of the darkness and she blinked when she saw a second figure with him.

"Is that Malcolm?" Jimmy asked. Max was beside him, fixing his glasses like he doesn't believe his near-sighted eyes.

"Hey guys!" Ash repeated his shout, waving his arm up to them. Malcolm shyly followed. "Malcolm's staying with us."

"Ash, at least let us know when you go off into the night!" Misty scolded when the two boys entered the rented home. Then she switched to sweet kindness at Malcolm. "There's an extra at the back. You can sleep in there."

"Thank you." Malcolm thanked.

Brock patted Ash on the back. "Glad you fix things with Malcolm, Ash." Ash laughed in response. Brock quoted a line. "All's well that ends well."

Malcolm disagreed. _I am not entirely convinced about that…_


	12. Fourth Fight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

**Recap:** _"Ash, at least let us know when you go off into the night!" Misty scolded when the two boys entered the rented home. Then she switched to sweet kindness at Malcolm. "There's an extra at the back. You can sleep in there."_

_"Thank you." Malcolm thanked._

_Brock patted Ash on the back. "Glad you fix things with Malcolm, Ash." Ash laughed in response. Brock quoted a line. "All's well that ends well."_

_Malcolm disagreed. __I am not entirely convinced about that…_

* * *

**Chapter 10:** Fourth Fight

~PKM~

The next morning was bright with the excitement of the fourth round today. While everyone got up, Ash stayed in bed, trapped in a terrible nightmare that got him like his last three.

_He was the same battlefield but found bodies of Pokemon and people. The limp bodies were scattered everything. His eyes widened at the sight of red hair. He glared, snarling as well, at the one he believed responsible, standing at the far end ahead…_

He was twitching in his sleep, damping the bed sheets with his sweat. He was so wrapped up in fear, it felt real. Malcolm learnt it the hard way when he came in to wake him up. He only did a gentle nudge on Ash's arm when Ash screamed and Pikachu woke up, shocking the boys by accident, sending Malcolm blasting out of the room, into the hallway where everyone else was.

"Malcolm!"

Ash jumped out of bed and ran to the swung open door to see Malcolm getting helped up by Misty and Ritchie.

Malcolm sat up while groaning and cracking with waves of electricity. While shaking from the shock, he glared at Ash.

"I am _never_ going near you asleep again!"

Malcolm's firm declaration brought laughs to the room. He sulked, but a little chuckle escaped from his throat.

* * *

Ash dug his feet into the sandy ground as he stared hard at Ritchie standing at the other side of the field, sharing the same look as him. Both were determined to win but there could only be one winner.

During the opening announcements, Ritchie's secret was revealed…

"He's Agatha's _GRANDSON?!_" Casey shrieked, shocked at the information. She knew he told her about his grandmother, but he didn't tell her just who she was, a member of the Kanto Elite Four! Down at the field, Ritchie blushed in embarrassment.

"Perhaps he wanted to prove he can be a strong trainer, to be acknowledged for himself and does not want to be obnoxious about having a famous relative." Malcolm theorised. He, Misty, Brock, Lucy, May, Drew, Casey, Dawn and Gary showed up for the two boys' match.

"Gary should've taken up that advice." Misty quipped.

"Hey, I resent that!" Gary exclaimed.

"Snorlax, I choose you!" Ash yelled, throwing out his PokeBall.

"Zippo, I choose you!" Ritchie cried, releasing his Charizard.

While Zippo didn't have Ash's Charizard's ferocious demander, he was powerfully strong and gave Snorlax a tough fight. He threw the Sleeping Pokemon forcefully back with Flamwthrower, although Snorlax amazed everyone by literally inhaling the fire and not get harmed by the hot heat of the flames, licking his lips as if he ate hot chilli peppers! Eventually, Zippo managed to threw Snorlax up but the HUGE Pokemon countered with Body Slam as he made impact with the field, forcing the stadium to shake, even Zippo going dizzy. Taking the chance, Snorlax used Mega Punch to send the Charizard flying.

"Charizard is out! Snorlax wins!"

After getting an affectionate lick from Snorlax, Ash laughed and returned his Pokemon, and then threw out a new PokeBall. "Come on out, Scrafty!"

"Get out there, Sparky!" Ritchie's Raichu leapt off from his back, landing in front of Scrafty, ready for a good fight.

Headstrong since birth, Scrafty used Leer on Sparky, scaring the poor Pokemon before attempting to Headbutt him. Sparky hopped out of the way, letting Scrafty hit the ground. Scrafty tried Hi Jump Kick frequently, but the Raichu's agility aided him against Scrafty's incoming attacks. Finally, Sparky delivered Thunder when Scarfty got close for another kick and sent the Hoodlum Pokemon out of the field.

"Scrafty is out! Raichu wins!"

Sparky leapt into his trainer's arms for a victorious and happy hug. "That was great, pal!"

Ash helped Scarfty. He patted his pouting Pokemon. "You gave a good fight, that's all that matters."

With Scarfty sort of satisfied, Ash returned him and "Staraptor!"

"Show him, Fia!" Ritchie's Leafeon appeared from the light, ready to fight like Sparky.

At the same time, Fia leapt forward in Aerial Ace and Staraptor swooped down for Aerial Ace too. The Aerial Aces clashed, resulting in throwing back the Pokemon. Luckily, Staraptor twirled and regained balance. He fought off her Magical Leaf with Wing Attack, and then Fia leapt at him with Leaf Blade, narrowly avoided with Quick Attack. Fia put up a fight, launching Energy Balls at the bird. Finally Ash commanded Brave Bird and so, his Predator Pokemon slammed into the Grass-type surrounded in a blue glow, knocking her down and claiming the victory of the fourth round to Ash.

"Leafeon is out! Starator wins! Ash Ketchum is the winner!"

The crowd went wild. Ash and Ritchie's friends clapped for the battle, including Malcolm. Misty clapped the loudest. Casey hollered through her blowhorn, telling Ritchie he's still a winner. Down at the field, Ash and Ritchie shook hands, thanking each other for the match and the latter congratulating the former.

* * *

The others (Ursula, Marina, Max and Molly) went to Paul and Jimmy's match instead. Marina cheered for her childhood friend, along with Max and Molly. Ursula had her Plusle and Minun to publically cheer for her. She expressed her emotions with her eyes and expression.

To add to Paul and Ursula's blooming relationship, Paul had the bronze chain Ursula gave him last night hanging from his neck as a good luck charm.

The battle started off with Paul's Aggron and Jimmy's Dragonite. The Dragon Type was extremely powerful, able to do harm with Hyper Beam and knock Iron Defense off Aggron. Eventually, Aggron won with its Rock Head ability, recoiling attacks and knocked Dragonite out with Double Edge.

Weavile tried to use its sneaky moves against Typhlosion. But Typhlosion was alert and on his feet, catching Weavile at every direction, slashing at it with Quick Attack. After a long game of slash and caught, Weavile was finally hit by Flamethrower. Jimmy was happy, he tackled his Pokemon first.

Ursula was taken aback when Ursaring was used against Gallade. Ursaring was extremely powerful and Gallade was incredibly agile and fast. During the very close match, Ursaring activated his Guts ability, getting enough power to single-handedly defeat Gallade.

"Gallade is out! Ursaring wins! Paul Shinji is the winner!"

Marina, Max and Molly roared for Jimmy despite his ultimate loss, just happy for his hard work. Ursula stood up, clapping until she realized what was she doing and stopped, but she stayed standing.

While tending to his fallen Pokemon, Jimmy looked up as Paul returned Ursaring. The two trainers nodded, silently thanking each other for the hard battle.

* * *

Now it was Ash and Paul in the Top 8. Two fierce rivals and good friends. Despite being matched against each other, the boys were fine with the arrangement and couldn't wait for a battle like their last one from three years ago in Sinnoh.

"How could you two be good friends when you're supposed to be fierce rivals?" He dared to ask. His curiosity of this unusual friendship was eating him up in a span of a few days!

Ash grinned while Paul smirked in an attempt in smiling.

"We sorted out our rivalry years ago." Ash answered.

Malcolm let out a sigh. "You're such a simpleton."

"Since you use those big words and speeches, you should be a philosopher." Ash retorted.

"Wow!" Gary exclaimed in amazement. "Ashy-boy used a big word!"

"Gary!" Ash whined.

"I'm still waiting for May to say something." Drew and then immediately grimaced. His stupid big mouth!

May frowned, but a playful smirk played on her sweet lips. "What about conceited, big-headed and pompous?"

The group laughed at the playful bickering, including Malcolm. But suddenly he stopped, his eyes snapping wide open. Pichu peeped out of his hood in alert.

_Not again…_

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried. Everyone looked up and saw a balloon fashioned after a Raticate.

"Not those losers again!" Ursula groaned.

Ash moved in front of Malcolm, bearing a guarded aura. Upon in the air and in the balloon, Cassidy and Butch were fuming with anger from last night, glaring down at the teenagers down below. However, Meowth hid himself from view. The controller to the balloon and weapons jiggled in his shaking paws. Malcolm peered over his bodyguard's shoulder and looked up, staring at the small tips of cat ears peeking out from the basket...

Impatient for revenge, Cassidy snatched the controller from the cat Pokemon and unleashed the metal claw used yesterday.

"Look out!" Drew cried, grabbing May and pulling her away.

The gang spilt in half as the metal claw reached out. At the back, Ash pushed Malcolm, just narrowly dodged the metal cord. But then Malcolm twisted around Ash and grabbed hold of it as it pulled back, taking him up to the balloon!

"Malcolm!" Ash yelled.

As the metal claw sucked in, Malcolm agilely leapt up to the edge of the basket and stood on two feet on the edges with perfect balance!

"Whoa!" Max exclaimed, amazed.

Ash had his eyes wide open with mixed feelings of worry, shock, confusion, and many others as he stared up at another shocking side of his friend.

Malcolm stood perfectly on the basket's rims, frowning at Team Rocket. "I had enough of you two." His tone was harsh and stern. "You are an abomination to the partnership of two worlds."

Twins of eyes blinked.

"What did he say?" Butch questioned dumbly.

Meowth shrugged. "Beats me. James was the one with the dictionary."

"CHEEK!" Screaming, Butch sent Meowth with a punch, punching the poor cat to unconsciousness.

Deep eyes furrowed more and a deep growl rumbled. "You don't deserve to have Pokemon."

Suddenly, Malcolm leapt, jumping over Cassidy and Butch to the other side and picked up the unconscious Meowth up into his arms and, gripping gently tight, jumped off the balloon, taking a rope with him!

"Hey!" Butch shouted.

"Get back here with him!" Cassidy followed.

"_MALCOLM!"_ Ash screamed.

Malcolm fell fast down but had no fear. His expression stayed stoic, his feet diving straight down. The rope stopped falling and Malcolm swung, flying away from everyone to a different side. He landed perfectly once his feet met impact with the earth and made a dash for the woods. But his escape was blocked by two snarling Dark-Types, a Houndoom and a Mightyena.

Cassidy and Butch floated above Malcolm, flaring with fury. The stubbornly stupid pair practically shook with anger!

"You little punk!" Butch shrieked. The PokeBall to his Mightyena was caged in his clawed hand.

"You'll buy for that!" Cassidy proclaimed angrily, shaking her fisted, Houndoom-holding PokBall hand.

Strangely, their PokeBalls were ripped out of their hands and flew into Malcolm's right hand while his left arm held Meowth. He closed on the balls and they dissolved into tiny bits. Cassidy and Butch were open-mouthed! Mightyena and Houndoom blinked as they felt a 'release.' They looked up to the one who freed them. And then, the Dark Types turned on their former owners, snarling, Shadow Balls forming in their mouths.

BOOM!

Team Rocket in their balloon were sent off into the sky just like last time, minus a Pokemon/third person.

"Malcolm!"

The boy in question turned his head, seeing that the gang was heading towards him, Ash in the front, madly running fast, almost knocking him over in a brotherly embrace. Whispering an 'I'm fine,' Malcolm gently pushed the raven-haired trainer off him.

"Are you ok, Malcolm?" Misty asked in concern.

"How did you do that?!" Max exclaimed, wonder dancing in his eyes at the

"I'm fine." Malcolm answered Misty's question but not Max's.

Brock checked Meowth's limp body. "He looks like he's been abused."

"He looked scared when he was with Cassidy and Bob." May pointed out.

"We have to take him to the Pokemon Centre." Ash proclaimed determinedly.

Malcolm hesitated and held Meowth protectively close. But he trusted Ash and so, hurried with him to the Pokemon Centre.

* * *

At the Pokemon Centre, Nurse Joy set up a room and equipment for healing Meowth but Malcolm took charge. He was protective of the Pokemon and tended to the cat's injuries. The group observed him as he worked to heal Meowth, Ash especially. Professor Oak, Delia, Solidad and Harley were there, the Professor finding potential in Malcolm.

"You would make a great Pokemon Doctor, my boy. Maybe a professor or a breeder as well!" The old professor complimented, patting Malcolm on the back.

Malcolm shook at the personal impact but hold his balance. He carried on making a salad of herbs, berries and seeds.

"Don't you use Pokemon food for your Pokemon?" Brock asked.

"Before a Pokemon encounter you, they were wild. Wild Pokemon do not feed on the processed food you make for them. They live on natural, organic sources. Therefore, it helps them remember who they were before." Malcolm propped a berry in the mouth of Lucy's Abra.

The baby Pokemon responded positively with a smile and a babyish squeal.

Brock grinned. "Organic…that's brilliant!"

"Malcolm!" A youngster's voice called. "Get in here!"

"Hurry!" A girl cried.

The gang of teenagers hurried to the room where Meowth was being treated in, only to find Max and Molly instead.

"Where's Meowth?" Misty asked.

Max pointed up and Molly had her blue eyes up as well, looking concerned. Everyone looked up and saw Meowth hanging on the ceiling, claws digging in to hold him up. He was shaking in fright.

"How did he get up there?" May wondered.

"I came to check on him when Max came in with me and scared him." Molly explained innocently.

"I didn't scare him! He recognized me and jumped sky-high!" Max protested.

"Hang on, I'll get ya down!" Ash announced to Meowth, grabbing a stool.

"Don't, Ash!" Malcolm stopped him. "You have to let him know you're not a threat first."

"I want to help him!"

"You have a history with him, one where he was the aggressor and that made him remorse of his actions, as you can suggest." Malcolm gestured to Meowth's upside-down, quivering form.

"Then how do you _suggest_ we get him down?" Drew retorted.

Malcolm said nothing. Instead, he stepped forward, right under Meowth, his arms opening.

"But Malcolm, what if it's just an act to get to your Pokemon?" Misty questioned. She and Ash's travelling friends were victims to Meowth's acting fake pity. "Team Rocket did it to us so many times, I cursed myself for being so naïve."

"If he is as vile as his comrades, then I would never spare him." Malcolm merely answered back, confusing the group once more.

Up at the ceiling, Meowth looked down, fear truly in his eyes. Malcolm was expressing sincere safety, honesty, kindness…

Promptly, Meowth released his claws from the floor and dropped right into Malcolm's open arms. The boy gave the timid Pokemon a soft smile. But then Malcolm got defensive again and glared ahead. Everyone moved aside and saw Lance, standing at the door, with Silver at his side.

"Lance?" Ash said.

Silver presented a badge with a 'G'. "We need that Pokemon."

Almost immediately, Malcolm got more defensive, his new friends, Mightyena and Houndoom, growled and jumped to his legs.

"Now Junior," Lance scolded amusedly. "That's not how we handle this." He approached Ash and Malcolm carefully. "We mean no harm. Don't mind Silver, he's just a junior agent for G-Men. We're investigating Team Rocket and we would like to ask Meowth a few questions."

Malcolm hesitated. He looked almost…scared. Meowth had the same feeling.

"We need an inside view of Team Rocket. It's very important to our investigation."

"You mean Team Rocket isn't just a big group of Pokemon-thieving bullies?" Casey questioned.

"Afraid not." Silver spoke grimly. "It is a deadly organization, with the goal of taking over the world using Pokemon. They steal, they lie, they harm whoever crosses their path, all just to take over the world."

"I understand that they're cunning," Ritchie said. "But dangerous? I never thought something could be so bad."

Malcolm stilled throughout the conversation. He was very good in clouding his true emotions and in holding Meowth close as Lance and Silver questioned him.

"So, Meowth…" Lance started off gently. "Got anything to say about Team Rocket, the organization you pledge loyalty to?"

"…After the Sinnoh Conference, my pals got the boot."

"Wait, if Jessie and James were fired, then why are you still with Team Rocket?" Ash asked. "Weren't they your pals?"

Meowth's eyes watered. He sniffed at a memory of his only family pushed out of the doors and he was forced to stay put. "I'm Pokemon, property of Team Rocket. That's why they kept me."

"That's horrible!" Misty gasped.

Malcolm frowned. Nothing disgusted him more than abuse and cruelty Pokemon…

"Is it true that Giovanni is developing in some sort of a hostile takeover plan?"

"I heard rumours…but I don't know what. Cassidy and Hutch were interested in Malcolm 'cause he outsmarted them when they tried to take his Pokemon."

The attention went to Malcolm, who was calm on the outside. Inside, he was freakishly panicking. _Wonderful(!) First Team Rocket, then Ash, and now the G-Men? The Legendary Pokemon must've loathed me deep enough to try and kill me…_

He decided had to say something. "It doesn't take a genius to work around them. They're reckless, but not as reckless as Ash. They have more a more impulsive, idiotic way of dealing things."

"Hey!" Ash protested.

Lance chuckled. He decided that was the end of questioning. "Thank you for your coordination."

"Lance, what gonna happen to Meowth?" Ash asked in concern for Meowth, surprising Malcolm once again.

Lance smiled at Malcolm. "I say he's in safe hands." Malcolm held Meowth closer. "Thanks for cooperating. Come on, Junior."

Silver followed Lance out, leaving the gang and Malcolm back in the room. Ash looked to Malcolm. His friend's attention was on Meowth, but the look in the eyes said 'worry'.

* * *

The kids went back to their rented home and Ash got a surprise waiting for him.

"Iris?" He said, shocked. Here, waiting at the door to the inside, was his sister-like friend, Iris Cuasorome.

"Ash!"

Ash's sister-like friend ran toward him and literally threw herself at him. Misty scowled jealously. She was very attractive and exotic. Her body was perfectly shaped for a goddess. She wore a deep-cream, sleeveless shirt with and a hem that goes from her right hip to her left knee, white baggy shorts, and a pink belt with a shiny gold buckle fastened around her waist, white sneakers with yellow flowers at the heel, and white wristbands on her wrists. Around her neck she adorned a white choker with a yellow iris flower bud pendent hanging from the centre.

"Iris, what's wrong?" Ash asked, noticing how red Iris's copper eyes were.

Iris sniffed. "I needed someone to talk to."

* * *

Inside, Iris sat on Ash's bed, giving everyone an important piece of information about her.

"Your dad is Alder, the champion of Unova?" Max said.

"Wow…" Molly awed.

Iris nodded, hanging her head low. "Yeah. I never have been so embarrassed."

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"_What happened?_** You idiot!**" Iris exploded in his face, throwing him off the side. "Where were you all day? My dad practically announced it to the world on live television!"

"We were busy with our own dilemma." Misty explained "So what happened."

"The elder let me go from the hatching and I came here to surprise you. But my famous father decided to pull me in front of the nearest camera and announced that he's the proud father of a beautiful daughter! I ran away from that but Trip found and started talking to me. This is the first time he ever spoke to me without you and it's only because _I'm his idol's daughter!_" Iris lay back on the bed, exhausted from all that preaching.

"At least your dad is proud of you." Ash grinned.

Iris automatically sat up and glared at him. "Ash, you know my family is complicated. My parents are kinda married and separated. My mom thinks my dad is too immature to raise a child. And she's right. He doesn't know how to raise a teenager either!"

"You wish to be acknowledged without the pressure of fame from a famous parent." Malcolm said wisely. "And the fact that Trip only wishes to use you for superficial reasons upsets you. But I'm sure you can rise above all that and be a stronger person in your own right."

Iris turned to him, staring at him for a minute and then smiled. She shifted to face his way, leaning forward. "That's sweet of you." Then she turned back to Ash. "I better go. Thanks, Ash." She took up and walked out, but not without lightly brushing past Malcolm. "Bye Malcolm…"

Malcolm watched her go out the door led by Misty, seeing her get along with the Water-type specialist.

"He's kinda cute." She whispered to her new friend, making them both giggle.

"Oh…you got her hooked, line and sinker." Gary smirked. Dawn slapped the back of his head. "Ow! Diamond!"

"She's a girl, not a fish!" Dawn snapped.

Malcolm blinked, confused. "Excuse me? How is Iris compliable to a fish?"

Brock burst out laughing. "You're just as bad as Ash!"

"What?" He made a whine without knowing at first.

"Iris likes you!" Ritchie told him.

"As in…romantically?" Malcolm choked on his words, hoping it wasn't true.

"Yep!"

Malcolm froze and went paler.

"Malcolm?"

_Thud!_

"Malcolm!" Ash exclaimed when Malcolm fainted.


	13. Fifth Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

**Recap:** _"Iris likes you!" Ritchie told him._

"_As in…romantically?" Malcolm choked on his words, hoping it wasn't true._

"_Yep!"_

_Malcolm froze and went paler._

"_Malcolm?"_

_Thud!_

"_Malcolm!" Ash exclaimed when Malcolm fainted._

* * *

**Iris Cuasorome:**** 18, training under her father Alder and elder of Dragon Village**

**Pokemon: Haxorus, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Goodra, Druddigon**

**Trip McGinnis:**** 18, completing in championship**

**Pokemon: Serperior, Vanilluxe, Conkeldurr, Tranquill, Frillish****, Chandelure**

**Cilan Fields:**** 20, Co-gym leader and Pokémon Connoisseur**

**Pokemon: Simisage, Crustle, Stunfisk,** **Maractus, Ferrothron, Lilligant**

**Bianca Ponticelli:**** 20, working as an assistant to Professor Juniper** **and dating Cilan**

**Pokemon:** **Emboar, Minccino, Escavalier, Shelmet, Mienshao, Stoutland**

* * *

**Chapter 11:** Fifth Time

~PKM~

Excitement was rushing through blood veins as the end of the championship was drawing near.

Ash stood his ground on his end of the field, clutching his fists, upholding an intense stare with Paul. Their last battle was the most difficult and life-changing they ever had. It changed their rivalry.

Their rematch will decide their destiny.

"This is so exciting!" Bianca squealed, gripping her boyfriend's arm a bit _too_ strongly, bursting with excitement. She was a tall girl with big green eyes, green as the forest and bright blonde hair cut in a chin-brushing bob that curled in and out with flicks. She wore a white short dress with no sleeves and a deep V-neck, a red tank-top underneath, an orange vest on top, yellow flats and a new hat which was white with a green stripe.

"It's a festival of flavours!" Cilan praised in a slight pained tone, his calm and collected expression creased with matching pain. He hadn't changed much. His clothes were no different, just with a black short-sleeved blazer.

"I can hardly wait!" Iris exclaimed, pumped up and more cheerful than yesterday. Then she twisted her head around to Malcolm, sitting right beside her (or rather she was sitting right beside him, which she did on purpose). She batted her eyelashes coyly, leaning in closer to him. "I can't wait for later on…"

However, her flirting backfired. Malcolm crawled back in his seat as if he was terrified of a Bug-type Pokemon called 'Iris, the Dragon Flower Pokemon'. Meowth, sitting on Malcolm's lap, snickered at him along with the other Pokemon let out. Pichu gave out a quirky laugh and then cuddled in Misty's arms, snuggling on her chest, on the spot above her gentle heart.

"Iris, you're scaring him." Misty teased. Iris huffed and turned away, focusing her attention on her brother figure.

"Gliscor!" Ash shouted.

"Electivire!" Paul called.

As soon as Gliscor flew forward and high up and Electivire gave off, things were clearly beginning to get rough. Electivire was no doubt Paul's strongest Pokemon. Gliscor took in a lot of damage from Electivire's Giga Impact but so did Electivire when Gliscor countered with his own Giga Impact. Then Gliscor burnt Electivire with Fire Fang. Although it put up a fight, the first win ultimately went to Paul when Electivire used its Motor Drive Ability and extensible tails. The battle resulted in a small boom of power.

Dawn gasped sharply, her hand shooting up and covered her open mouth.

"Diamond, what's wrong?" Gary asked, quickly turning to her side.

"What an explosive performance!" Cilan exclaimed.

"I can see nothing has changed!" Brock remarked, gripping the arms of his seat.

"You mean they had always fought like that?" Bianca questioned.

"They're each other's toughest opponents. This battle rekindled the fierce rivalry they once had." Malcolm theorised.

Iris sighed dreamily and leaned to his direction, causing to lean back.

"But Ash and Paul have such a great friendship now." Dawn said quietly with a dose of fright. "I hope it doesn't end so soon."

Gary wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hugging her in comfort.

"You were great out there. I'm very proud of you." Ash gently told Gliscor, resulting in his Pokemon to crash on top of his head like it used to, licking his face in addition. Ash laughed and returned Gliscor to its PokeBall.

On other side of field, Paul uncharacteristically tended to his Pokemon, stroking its fur.

Ash growled determinedly and then threw out another PokeBall. "Gigalith!"

"Torterra!"

Ash got clever with Gigalith. Gigalith was a resourceful Pokemon and used Flash Cannon to fend off Torterra's Giga Drain and then followed with a Power Gem to break free. Torterra reacted with Stone Edge, Leaf Storm and Frenzy Plant. But then Gigalith used Sandstorm to give a distraction and came out, Bulldozing into Torterra.

"Wow!" Molly exclaimed as Torterra flew back and landed on its back out of the field's ring, ultimately knocked out and gave the second win to Gigalith and its trainer.

Ash cheered for his win and for his Pokemon. Then his huge Pokemon affectionately climbed on top of him. Paul pushed with all his strength to help Torterra onto its feet and caressed its head with a soft look on his face.

"Paul is taking losses better." Lucy noted. "Brandon would be pleased."

"I'm not surprised that Paul is the Pyramid King's son." May commented.

"Yeah, they look so alike." Max pointed out, on the edge of his seat.

"Paul and Brandon don't get along so well, do they?" Drew remarked.

"It's not so bad. Brandon just disapproved of his son's callous ways and morals." Lucy answered.

The two second-round Pokemon were back in Pokemon and both trainers were more determined now. They need one more win to finalize this battle.

"Sceptile!"

"Magmortar!"

Paul had a Type advantage over Ash, but the battle of Grass VS Fire was wasn't easy. It was long and rough. Sceptile put up a fight against Magmortar and used its agility to avoid Flamethrowers. Then Magmortar blocked Sceptile's Bullet Seed with another Flamethrower and used Rock Tomb, successfully hitting him.

"Come on!" Casey bellowed through her blowhorn.

Then Ritchie took her blowhorn for a turn, making her bewildered. "Fight back! Keep going!"

"Don't give back" Jimmy hollered, not for Ash or Paul individually but for the both of them because of his friendship with both.

Sceptile gave Magmortar a Solar Beam to push it back and then came at it with Leaf Blade. Magmortar quickly launched a powerful Flamethrower at close range, causing a big explosion at impact. Malcolm yelled suddenly.

"Whoa!" Marina yelped at the sudden explosion.

Delia gasped and clutched Buneary closer. "My baby boy…"

Harley, with his fondness of her, immediately turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

Everyone in the stadium, everyone in the world watching TV, waited for the smoke to clear. Misty hugged Pichu as she waited in anxiety. Pikachu and Marill leaned out from her shoulders. Ursula leaned forward, staring at Paul's section of the field intensely.

"Who won?" Solidad wondered.

"It's hard to see…" Professor Oak said as he squinted his eyes.

Soon the smoke cleared up, showing Magmortar down on its back and Sceptile standing on weak legs.

"Magmortar is out! Sceptile wins! Ash Ketchum is the winner! He is one of the two finalists for the Master Battle!"

A massive applause erupted instantly.

Pikachu jumped up, cheering for his trainer and ended up landing on Misty's head. She didn't mind as she cheered for Ash also as happy. Ursula sighed heavily, not happy for Paul.

Ash ran out and caught his weak Sceptile. Sceptile's pride was still intact, coolly twitching the twig in his mouth. Meanwhile, Paul tended to Magmortar, thanked it for a good battle and returned it to its PokeBall. Ash did the same thing to his Sceptile. Then Ash and Paul automatically looked up and grasped eyes. They stared at each other. Then they walked out to the middle of the field and shook hands, presenting good sportsmanship.

Ash smiled wide. "Awesome battle there, Paul."

Paul smirked good-naturedly. "Hadn't had one in a long time. It feels good."

Lance watched the whole thing from his exclusive seat, sitting beside Prima and other champions. He grinned for Ash and for the handshake he shared with Paul. His eyes shifted to the stands, imaging Malcolm and Meowth there.

He took out a phone, dialling a number and waited patiently through the dials, despite Alder's loud voice booming in the background.

The phone on the other end picked up. _"Morgan manor."_

"May I speak to Lady Jessica? It's of major importance."

* * *

"…definitely roses. They are the symbol of true love."

"Marvellous."

"In what colour?"

"Red, of course."

"And what of the venue?"

"Phone, madam." The butler kindly interrupted their brunch and wedding plans.

Lady Jessica took the phone. "Lady Jessica speaking. To whom am I speaking to?" She listened to what Lance had to say and her face creased with surprise. "What? Are you certain you have him?" She listened more anxiously. "Where?" She nodded to each word. "We'll be there by tomorrow or sooner. Most definitely sooner!"

"Jessie?" James asked his lovely fiancée, concerned about her sudden outburst, although he's used to them and her anger issues by now. He was more of a gentleman now. His lavender hair was a few inches longer and a lot neater, though his cowlick still stuck out between his green eyes. Without any hassle, he was clad in a clean, black tuxedo with a crisp, white shirt, black tie, and shining black tuxedo shoes.

Shortly after their exile from Team Rocket and forced separation from their friend, Jessie and James entered a romantic relationship and started up a small business to make ends meet before James's parents found him again. They allowed him to marry Jessie because she was a more perfect match for him and was able to turn him into a gentleman than Jessiebelle could. Jessiebelle got engaged to Houston Hogekiss, a Texas-accented flower-loving billionaire who adores her more than James.

Jessie stood up from her seat, bringing the phone up with her. "James, they have him!" She had her long, magenta-red hair pulled in a sophisticated low ponytail, and wore an elegant red dress that sparkled and diamonds encrusted on the thin straps, a darker red vest with a white belt around her waist, a diamond embedded in the middle. Her old green pearl stud-earrings were replaced by a pair of dangling ones with small diamonds and white pearls, and the golden ring James proposed to her with on her right middle finger.

"Who?"

"Meowth, of course! He's alive and out of Team Rocket! James, get a jet ready to Avery Island right now!"

"Y-Yes, Jessie!" He got up and hurried away.

"Pardon me." She bowed to her future in-laws and hurried away more elegantly.

"Such a driven young lady." Lord Morgan said of Jessie fondly.

"She whipped our boy into a true gentleman." Lady Morgan spoke admirably of her.

* * *

Ash and Paul exited the locker rooms and out down the bottom floor of the Alpha Dome. Malcolm got to them first, carrying Meowth, and accompanied by Pikachu, who leapt right for Ash. He caught him and hugged him. Malcolm smiled at Paul and surprisingly, Paul smiled back.

The three boys walked together back to their waiting friends just where a large group of girls were watching a replay of Ash and Paul's match on the wide-screen.

"Oh, Ash is so hot!" One of the girls sighed, hearts in her eyes.

Ash looked at the group densely. "Really?"

"Like, duh!" The girl said, rolling her eyes. She slowly turned her head to face him. "Ash Ketchum is only the strongest train-!" She stopped with her mouth hanging open, then pink hearts replaced her eyes again. "Oh Arceus!"

"Hey look!" Another girl shouted as she looked behind her, seeing Ash, Paul and Malcolm.

"It's Ash Ketchum and Paul Shinji!" Another one exclaimed.

"_Oh great." _Paul groaned as he, Macolm and Ash were suddenly surrounded by the fangirls.

"Hey!" Misty shouted, her face turning red in anger and jealousy. She wasn't the only one. Ursula and Iris were the same.

"Wow! Ash is even hotter in person!"

"So is Paul!"

"You're cute!" One fangirl chirped to Malcolm.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Can I be your girlfriend?"

"Will you marry me?"

Malcolm winced as he clutched Meowth to his chest, Ash cringed with Pikachu hiding on his shoulder and Paul glared, all three uncomfortable of the attention. Eventually, it stopped when a voice spoke up.

"Alright, alright, girls!" Nurse Joy and her Chansey showed up in between the boys and girls. "Now shoo, these boys are here on their own business."

Obeying her words, the heart-eyed girls left the boys alone.

Ash left out a sigh of relief. "Phew! That was a close one."

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed.

"That's the life of a champion, Ash, just ask my dad." Iris commented, walking over to Malcolm, this time taking the calm and kind approach. "Are you ok, Malcolm?"

This time, Malcolm didn't crawl back in fear. He nodded to her.

Paul looked up to replay, seeing the end where he lost.

Ursula walked up to him, surprised to find him smiling. "You're not upset over losing?"

Paul turned to her. "To accept defeat is a skill every trainer needs to know. Mistakes are made to be our lessons to learn."

She blinked at his words. And then she narrowed her eyes fiercely. "Who are you and what have you done to Paul?"

He chuckled, making her huff. "Very funny."

Malcolm looked over to them, smiling pleased with himself and Paul.

* * *

Ash looked up to the screen to see his final opponent. He saw a picture of a boy with wavy, greyish-blue hair that cascaded over his shoulders and mostly over his right eye, which was a light green. He looked much older than Ash and very familiar to him too.

"Ash, that's Tobias!" Dawn exclaimed, laying a hand on free shoulder.

"Tobias?"

"He's the guy who beat you in the Sinnoh League. Remember?"

Ash remembered alright. He remembered how he lost three years ago, he remembered the confidence he got, the courage to go, and the belief he could win it, if not for Tobias and his Legendary Pokemon.

"Ash? Are you ok?" Brock shook him light.

"You look dazed." Cilan asked, looking worried for Ash.

"I'm fine." Ash was anything but fine.

"Are you sure?" Misty questioned, not believing his claim for a second.

"Yeah. I'm…gonna head in and think this over."

Iris let out her Haxorus, the Pokemon she raised from a baby Axew, cuddling with him, impressing Malcolm with their closeness. Then Iris looked up to see Malcolm walking away to join Ash on his way out, followed by their friends.

"Come on, Iris!" Bianca called, waving her over.

Iris returned Haxorus to his PokeBall and she ran up the group, passing Georgia the Dragon Buster on the way and shared a slight glare.

From a far distance, Trip took a picture of her retreating just as a large hand slapped him on the back.

"Fancy my daughter, eh?" Alder boomed. "Better get friendly with her since you're training under me alongside me."

Trip, however, frowned. "I don't think she'll be happy with that."

* * *

Back at the plateau, Ash worked himself over his plan for his battle against Tobias. He expressed his frustration and anxiety quite clearly by pulling on his hair, growling like his Charizard, and eventually banged his head hard on the desk, making him mild unconscious and made him groan. He was more worked up than when he was bewildered by Malcolm.

The boy in question leaned against the wall with a leg propped up, his knee out and his arms crossed.

"Perhaps a break would be necessary." He suggested, the munching of Pokemon food heard from Ash's desk, coming from Pikachu and Pichu.

Ash moaned. "How could I beat Tobias? He's got Legendary Pokemon!"

"Think of something else to refresh."

Ash went quiet, thinking of something to think about. Then he smiled. "You know, I met a lot of Legendary Pokemon ever since I started my journey."

Malcolm shifted, showing his belief. "Have you tried to capture these Legendary Pokemon?"

"No."

"Because?"

That made Ash think again. "Because…those Pokemon aren't made to battle. They're not meant to be kept in PokeBalls…They're here to keep balance between Pokemon and people."

"And do you think Tobias would think otherwise?"

"He doesn't look like a poacher or anything."

"Being the Pokemon Master means something to you, doesn't it?"

"I want to be the very best like no one ever was."

"Then you should know brains and brawn are not going to help you win this master battle." Ash scrunched his eyebrows close in puzzlement. "I am not giving you answers." Ash made a pout but then Malcolm smiled. "But I will give you clues."

The boys shared a smile, the spark shooting from their eyes.

* * *

"You prepared for tomorrow?" Ritchie asked when Ash and Malcolm came out of Ash's guestroom.

"Yep!" Ash grinned, much to his friends' pleasure. Then he spotted dirty-blonde hair at the corner of his eye. "Hey, is that…"

A minute later, there was a knock on the door. Iris froze.

"Iris, it's for you!" Max hollered from the inside. "Some guy wants to see you."

"Tell him I'm not here!" Iris squeaked, totally petrified.

"But he already knows you're here." Dawn said.

"And I bet he heard you." Ursula remarked.

Trip succeeded in finding her in Misty's room with the girls. "Iris?" Upon seeing him, she gasped and jumped off from the balcony, taking refuge in the trees. "Iris!"

Desperate, he ran out of the plateau and out to the forest, not caring of the laughs or the surprised looks from Iris's friends.

"Trouble with the ladies?" Trip turned, finding Drew with a smirk directed at him.

Trip glared at him. "It's none of your business. Iris!"

Iris popped her head out from a treetop and stared at her friends from the balcony.

Trip looked up and noted she was staring at Malcolm. He glowered jealously to Malcolm's indifference to Iris's passion. "That boonie doesn't even like her!"

"He's actually more like scared of her." Drew sympathised. "Maybe you have more of a chance if you actually consider her as a person, not something to toy with."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting you should take my advice."

Trip glared at him until he sighed. "It wasn't until she slapped me and ran off crying I realized I like her."

"Then be a man and listen to me."

"You're awfully angsty." Trip remarked. Nonethless, he nodded and walked away.

Drew released a long, heavily deep sigh.

"Maybe you should listen to your own advice." A voice came from behind him.

Drew looked over his shoulder and almost fell back. May was there, having a smile soft of coy smile on her face. She walked away slowly, teasing Drew with her slender body.

After a minute or so, Drew hastily followed after her.

* * *

Iris got down from the tree but she completely ignored Trip when he attempted consistently to talk. She combined her crush on him, her broken heart and anger at him and her father with her new attraction to Malcolm, resulting in an explosive mess.

"Iris, leave him alone!" Ash snapped at her when she evaded Malcolm's personal space, cornering him against the balcony's railings. She was worse with boys than Pokemon. "Good grief, I hope I'm nothing like that." He made a mutter under his breath and rubbed his arms as if to roll up longer sleeves. He reached out and pulled her away from Malcolm by the ear, just like Misty and Max did to Brock.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Iris wailed. "Do you have to pull my ear?"

Ash made a retort. "Would you rather be Poison Jabbed instead?"

"I like him, ok? He's the first boy to treat me like an actual human being, not something to gain!"

"What about me? I didn't care if you're a champion's daughter."

"Technically, you treated me like a Pokemon."

"You'll never let that go, will you?"

"You hit me with a PokeBall!"

"I checked the Pokedex! How am I supposed to know Axew doesn't have purple hair? For all I know, you could've been a Shiny Pokemon!"

"Do I look like a Pokemon to you?"

"You act like one by swinging in trees!"

"So do you!"

"Looks like you have a chance after all." May whispered to Misty. May had to leaned in since she was trapped by Drew's arm locked around her waist, keeping her close to him.

"They're more like brother and sister than Ash and I." Misty commented in a whisper. She liked Iris now, no longer jealous of Ash's closeness with her.

Meanwhile, Ash and Iris were still arguing. Malcolm sat on the railings, watching them swap insults. He shook his head at the immatureness.

Then a black whip swapped itself around him and with a yell, he got pulled down.

"Malcolm!" Ash cried, turning around.

Everyone ran out to find Cassidy and Butch in a jeep, pulling Malcolm by a rope from a machine on the trunk. They were fuming with vengeful anger.

"Not again!" Misty groaned.

"Even when they had their egos bruised, they still won't give up!" Meowth remarked.

"Talking Pokemon!" Iris, Cilan and Bianca screamed at Meowth. He kept calm.

"Wow!" Trip snapped a picture of Meowth.

"They're as stupid as they're stubborn." Meowth continued to remark.

"The stupidly stubbornness only works on Ash." Max commented dryly.

Ash was too busy worrying about Malcolm to retort to that insult. "Malcolm!"

His friend yelled as his capturers started the jeep and rode into the woods.

"After them!"

* * *

The kids chased after Team Rocket through the forest, riding on their Pokemon. They managed to get in hot pursuit of the jeep.

"Ash, look out!" Misty cried, hugging his waist tightly. Ash and Charizard narrowly dodged trees. Meowth screamed on Charizard's tail but Pikachu and Marill were squealing.

"Come on, Garchomp!" Ursula urged, quickening the speed and almost made Dawn fall off screaming.

Paul followed Ursula on Drapion. Trip came after him on Serperior. Max and Molly cried as they rode on Jimmy and Marina's Dragon-Types. Ritchie hurried on Randy, Casey hanging onto him. Brock and Lucy rode on Steelix!

Along with being dragged behind like a fish on a hook, Malcolm struggled in the rope tight around his arms and waist, making it hard to reach his belt for a black PokeBall. Pichu hid in his hood, not enjoying the ride at all. This was _not __**fun!**_

"Hang on, Mal!" Gary called from on Aracanine.

"What else could do I when I'm tied up?" Malcolm called back at him sassily.

"Haxorus, Dragon Rage!" Iris commanded. Behind her, Cilan and Bianca screamed as Haxorus's body rumbled up the powerful and blasted at the jeep.

"We need to slow them down, not blow them up!" Ash shouted.

"I got it!" May said, hanging onto dear life on Drew's back on his Aracanine. "Go, Blaziken! Blaze Kick!"

Butch looked behind him and saw the flaming-footed Pokemon coming at them! "Look out, it's Bigfoot!"

Blaziken flew at the jeep, successfully hitting the side and caused the jeep to spin around. In the chaos, Malcolm was cut loose and he rolled on his side. Cassidy and Butch got thrown out of their own vehicle and got stuck in the trees. It was a much better than being stuck in the jeep and go with it off the tall cliff and plunge into the deep sea.

Malcolm pulled himself up, groaning with pain shooting every bone and gut of his. He heard distant call of his name and begun making his way to the source. But then he stiffened. He looked frantically around him, scanning the trees, his guard held up like armour…

He made a step forward his way to his friend…and something hit the tree truck just right next to his face.

A flower…a long, green stem with a sharped tip…and a black tulip top.

He ran as fast as he could, taking risky turns and slides down steep folds, jump over rocky obstacles, all to shake off his paranoia.

But another black tulip struck a tree, just before his eyes. He gasped and tried to run another way when the tulip sparked and released a blast of electricity, shocking him. He screamed. More black tulips, more electricity joining in the shocking. When the power died down, he was on the ground, moaning and unable to move.

He groaned. His pains were more harmful than the joyride he took. With very little strength, he pushed his chest up by an inch, lifted his chin up upon seeing white boots.

He looked up and saw an evilly smirking young woman with shoulder-length, yellow-blonde hair in big curls that were perfectly done and sharp, blue-violet eyes. She was wearing the same uniform as Cassidy. A white cap with a red stripe sat on her head, on top of her perfect curls.

One of her white boots lifted up and gave him a swift kick to the head. She stared down at him, making sure he was unconscious.

"Agent Domino!" Cassidy greeted happily. Leaves and twigs were stuck in her gold hair.

"How nice to see you!" Butch said gleefully, saluting. There was a bad bruise on his face.

Domino dropped her smirk. "You idiots…" She turned around to them, glaring. "It's not his Pokemon we want…ITS HIM!" Her angry explosion actually scared the duo. "_I came down to your level to tell you off and I found you with him! You've been chasing him all this time and you haven't report it? Do you know how hard everyone worked to find him, only for you two to slack off and lead me to you to him!_ _I expected this stupidity from Jessie and James!"_ She sighed angrily. "Congratulations. You're the new failures of Team Rockets." She turned away from them as they gawked and stuttered. "The boss will be hearing of this."

"What's so special about him?" Butch demanded.

Domino gave him a glare so fierce, it shut him up. "If you paid any attention, you would've known."

Walking over to Malcolm, she noticed his hood moving and then Pichu jumped out, attacking her face. Shierking, Domino grabbed the baby Pokemon and threw her hard at a tree. Then she gathered her tulips and turned back to the disappointing agents.

"Well, then? Get him up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Malcolm's friends were trying to find him.

"They should be at the edge!" Ritchie shouted.

Ash ran head first, determined to find his kidnapped friend. He passed some trees and ultimately stopped and ran to one, kneeling down.

"Misty!" He called over his shoulder.

Misty caught up to him. "What?" Ash stood up and showed the injured Pichu in his hands. "Ah! Pichu!" She immediately came over and took Pichu into her own gentle hands.

"Pika!" Pikachu squealed.

"If Pichu's here, where's Malcolm?" Marina questioned worriedly.

"Hey, Malcolm!" Jimmy yelled.

"Malcolm!" Ash shouted.

"Malcolm!" Then Iris.

"Malcolm!" Then Paul.

"Malcolm!" And then Ritchie.

"MALCOLM!" While Casey bellowed through her blow horn.

"Malcolm Colen!" And Gary joined in, smirking as everyone turned to him unamused.

"How many Malcolms do think are in a forest?" Dawn retorted.

"Mal…" Brock trailed off when he heard something. "Wait. Do you hear that?"

Everyone went quiet so they can all hear sounds like a whirl of some kind…

Following the sounds, they saw the source was coming from a helicopter. There, was Cassidy and Butch carrying Malcolm onto it.

Ash's eyes widened at the woman overlooking them. "Domino…"

"What's she doing here?" Brock questioned.

"They're taking him away!" Max exclaimed.

The helicopter took off…with their friend inside.

**_"MALCOLM!"_**

* * *

Lance was all emotional with this. He was shocked, surprised, scared, bewildered, taken aback. "All this time…we thought Meowth was the key…But it was really Malcolm."

The teenagers had run to Silver, found him with Leaf the intern and told him what had happened. After the helicopter took off, Ash rode on Charizard to chase them but the flying transportation had vanished in the sky without a trace.

Now Ash was in a slump, his hat shadowing his emotionless face as he sat on the couch, surrounded by his friends as they talked with Lance and Silver.

"But what connection does he have with Team Rocket? Meowth said he doesn't know anything else about him." Silver inquired.

"There's more to him than an intelligent and passionate Pokemon lover. What about that woman, Domino?" Lance questioned.

Misty nursed Pichu with a bottle of warm milk. The usually animated Pichu was calm after Malcolm's capture. Misty looked to Ash, concerned for him. "The last time we saw Domino was maybe six years ago. She…" She trailed off. "We're sworn to secrecy."

Lance nodded, trusting her.

Silver wanted to know and would've pushed Misty if Jimmy hadn't stopped him.

"Why do you want to take down Team Rocket so badly?" Jimmy asked.

"Soul is my mother's maiden name. If my parents haven't divorced before my birth or if my father knew of me, I would Giovanni Jr."

"You're his _**son?!"**_ Meowth shrieked.

"As Giovanni's son, he is his sole heir and will inherit everything his father has, including Team Rocket." Lance added.

"Which I will give to the G-Men. Lance has been a father to me than my own."

"What can we do?" Dawn asked.

"We have to find a new link to Team Rocket."

"But what about Malcolm?" Lucy asked.

Lance looked to the teenagers sadly. "I'm sorry…but there's nothing we can do."

"We can't forget about him!" Ash spoke for the first time since Malcolm's capture. He jumped up from his seat and glared right up at his teacher. "He's our friend! We have to help him!"

"We can't rescue him if we don't know where he's held! Team Rocket could be anywhere in the world!" Lance shouted at him. Ash carried on with his glaring. Lance sighed and laid his hands on his pupil's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Ash. If there's I could do, I would do it. There's just no opportunity right now."

Ash's glare softened and his eyes casted down. His shoulders slumped.

Pikachu climbed onto his slumped shoulder and rubbed against his face. "Pikapi…"

* * *

Much later, the gang was back at their rented home. The mood was intensely quiet. Everyone was scared of making the wrong move and sent Volcanic Ash off.

Ash locked himself in his room. The event took him down. Brock spent time with Lucy to give him his space and time.

About later on, Brock got up and knocked on the door.

"Ash?" There no answer on the other side of the door. He twisted the knob and went inside. "Ash-"

He stopped mid-sentence. His mouth quivered. The guestroom was empty. The air was cold. The curtains were flowing by the wide open slide door leading out to the balcony.

"Ash! Ah man!" Brock ran out, yelling his head off. "Code Red, Code Red, people!"


End file.
